Taming the Star
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: Based off of Taming the Shrew. Kori Anders is the hottest girl in town, with a temper just as hot. A certain black haired, blue eyed guy enters the pic and decides to try to 'tame' her. Can he succeed? robXstar Please read and review!
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the overall concept of "Taming of the Shrew."

Hey Guys! I got this amazing idea of creating this story "Taming the Star." You'll either recognize the basic jist from Shakespear's "Taming the Shrew" or the movie "10 Things I hate about You" which is based off of Shakespears play. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Oh, PS: I want **at least 5 reviews** in order to continue this story. The more, the better. So remember, when you finish reading this chapter, hit that lovely button that says "Submit Review" if you want more. I'm enjoying this idea, hope you all do as well.

* * *

Summary: Kori Anders is the hottest girl in town, with a temper just as hot. A certain black hair blue eyed person appears and decides to take things into his own hands to _Tame the Star._

Did I mention she has an older sister who is the lovable one?

Didn't think so.

(_A/N: Blackfire/Kami is not a bad person in this story. She's the one everyone has hotts for because she's the more approachable of the two._)

Oh yeah, I should probably mention who everyone is:

Kori Anders—Starfire

Richard Grayson—Robin

Victor Stone—Cyborg

Garfield Logan—Beast Boy

Rachel Roth—Raven

Now the Story.

**TTTTTTTTTT**

"I can't believe you gave me that disgusting _thing_!" Kori Anders cried, emerald eyes blazing with fire.

Her maid apologized half heartedly for she knew Kori would never accept it.

"Get out of my site, you filthy scum," Kori shouted, shoving herself away from the table and stalking out the door. She slammed the door and glared furiously at it. _Don't people know how to get normal food these days?!_ She thought angrily. _Sheesh! I think I'll just go buy my own. At least I'll be able to choose what I want! Hmph._ Kori Anders slipped on a pair of clogs, yanked on a sweatshirt and stalked out her front door.

Kami watched her sister with regret. She knew that her sister had a temper, she just wished that Kori would contain herself a little more. She also knew her sister never let anyone near her and that was probably the cause to her waspish attitude. Too bad her sister wouldn't let her anywhere near. "Reivia, would you please get me my jacket? I'd like to go for a walk." The maid complied with happiness, pleased at least that one of her Masters was a kind hearted woman.

A guy named Richard Grayson just moved into town. He was one of those guys who couldn't stay in a place too long without getting antsy. He was also one of those guys any girl would swoon over and that bothered him sometimes. What happened to just chilling and not having girls follow your every move? Oh well. Life was like that some times. Richard asked a cute looking girl where a nice restaurant was and she pointed him the way, giggling the whole time. Hey, he wasn't a poor good looking dude. In fact, he was a step down from loaded. As he walked in he swore he saw an angel—that is if angels had flaming red hair and stormy emerald green eyes. She was gorgeous. Richard looked her over her. She wore a baggy sweatshirt that seemed too big for her, but he noticed some slight curves. She also wore baggy pants and clogs. It was as though she were hiding her true looks from the world. Huge black sunglasses rested on the top of her head, standing out in her flaming red hair, which looked extremely silky. She slouched a little and had a small frown hovering around her lips. Now who was this beauty?

A tall guy with huge muscles and dark skin seemed to notice where his gaze rested and decided to talk to Richard. This guy didn't want the new kid getting his hopes up for nothing. "Yo, new kid. I'm Victor. Victor Stone. Friends call me Vic or Stone."

"Richard Grayson," Richard said, introducing himself to this Vic. He liked him. Victor looked like a cool dude to be friends with. "Sup?"

"I couldn't help notice who you were looking at…" Victor started, unable to think of a good way to phrase his warning.

"She yours?"

"No and thank god." Richard's eyebrow shot up and Victor quickly elaborated. "She's got to be the hottest girl in town, but she also has a fiery temper."

"Oh?"

"Stay clear, she's a killer. Her name's Kori. Kori Anders. If you want someone more approachable, take a look at her sister, Kami. Kami is a sweet doll; no idea how the two came from the same family."

"You in for Kami then?"

"Nah. Don't find her attractive. Got a girl of my own anyhow. Just stay clear of Ms. Fiery Anders over there."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure she's not that bad. How can a girl that small be so mean?"

"Just a heads up that's all."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See ya later, Grayson."

"Cool." Richard walked away and approached this Kori Anders. She looked up at him, frown quickly becoming apparent on his face. "Hey."

Kori looked up at this rude obnoxious boy who was intruding on her personal space and decided she disliked the more she saw. He was handsome, with jet black spiky hair and blue eyes a girl could get lost in for ages. He looked to be slightly taller than she, and he looked tough, like he had muscles or something. Probably even had a six pack. _Ew._ Then he spoke, a nice charming voice that would send delightful shivers down any girl's spine. But not Kori. She felt she saw right through him. Probably some arrogant, rich kid, snobby ass who just wanted to be an… ass. "What the hell do you want?" Kori snapped, glaring at him unhappily.

"I uh… I just wanted to—"

"Get away from me, jerk. I want a ten foot space between me and jerks. Last time I checked, you're on that list."

"You don't even know who I am." Kori raised an eyebrow, clearly becoming more angered. "I'm new here."

"So that gives you a right to walk up to me? Bug off, boy."

"But?"

"You know what? Your talking reminds me of a robin. Clearly annoying and in need of a life. Later, Robin." With that, Kori stalked out of the restaurant, leaving a clearly flustered Richard behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Remember, 5 is the minimum in order for me to continue the story.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	2. Ginger

Disclaimer: Disclaimer. You know what it is... I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I reached the 6 reviews and I want to thank you all sooooooooo much. Now I'm aiming to have at least **10** reviews at the end of this chapter. All you have to do is hit that "Submit Review" after you finish reading. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Here is where I get to bring in the other characters.

You get to see Kori a little more, though I promise there's more to her than I bring in in this chapter.

Enjoy.

The nerve of that boy to approach her! If Kori didn't have so much self control, she'd have given him a good whacking. Breathe Kor,

Kori thought to herself. In, out, in, out. Her breathing steadied and she calmed. Time for some real fun. She decided to go to her all time favorite place in the world, the zoo. She was a volunteer and she loved those animals. They were so cute and nice. Kori pulled out a baseball cap and tucked all her flaming red hair underneath. It was impossible to tell that she was Kori from afar since none of her hair was showing and her sunglasses were on. Taking a few shortcuts, she arrived at the zoo.

"Andy," the person at the front said. He had greenish skin and was kinda short, but he had a huge love for those furry beasts (and even those without fur). He was an assistant manager of the zoo.

"Hey Logan," Kori said, mustering up sweetness for the jerk, Garfield Logan. She hated people. The only person she could stand was Rachel, who was just as similar as she, having many secrets, a love for animals and a cold shoulder for people. Technically speaking, Rachel was actually a little more friendly to people. Kori never called her Rachel though; she didn't look like one. In fact, she reminded Kori of a raven and that is what she called Rachel—Raven.

"Andy, Viana is pressuring me again. She wants to move Ginger to a new location."

"What?!" Kori cried in horror. Not her precious Ginger. Ginger was a cheetah who was taken away from her parents when she was in her "teens"—that is if cheetahs could be teens. Ginger was a vicious big thing, faster than any of the animals in the zoo, and had a nasty temper, kind of like a certain red head.

Kori understood Ginger. She and the cheetah were the best of friends—if that is possible. Kori literally understood what each of the cheetah's sounds was. She helped Ginger when Ginger was sick, fed her with patience and was an unbelievable caretaker for the cat. Kori was the only person that Ginger let near.

Viana, Haydee Viana, was the owner of the zoo, and not a nice one either. She had no care for the animals—especially sick ones. She had a goal to oust all the "diseased" animals and replace them for "healthy" ones. Not on Kori's turf. Or on Raven's. Or on Logan's.

"Why would she do that?" Kori asked again, feeling her temper flare.

"She says Ginger is a waste of money," Logan replied with anger—anger at Viana. "I don't know what to do. Viana won't budge. She says Ginger is going at the end of the week."

"I wanna go see her," Kori said and left it at that. She ran down the familiar maze of the zoo until her feet found Ginger's "place". It was a fenced in, a few mile range, so that Ginger had the ability of movement. Kori fumbled for the keys of the fence, unlocked the fence and closed it behind her. She ran up the "hill" and called out Ginger's name.

Ginger was obedient to her friend's call. She came out of her sheltered rock and flew into the arms of a waiting Kori.

"Hey girl!" Kori giggled as Ginger licked her face. "Wanna play? Let's play!"

Richard met up with that Victor Stone dude. "You know, you were right."

"Told ya so," Victor replied airily.

Richard punched his arm. "So, what's cool around here?"

"Video games at my place. I'll whip your little behind anytime."

"No way, I'm a master."

"You're on."

Kori collapsed in the shade of Ginger's "place". Ginger placed her head on Kori's lap and looked up at her. "Ginger, I'm afraid." The cheetah purred and Kori continued. "Viana says she's going to relocate you. That means away from me." Ginger growled and Kori got the feeling that Ginger was saying "how dare they!"

"I know, I know, it's not fair. What do we do?" Ginger lay silent as if saying "I don't know."

"Ginger, I don't know if I'll be able to keep them away from you. Will you promise not to fight them when they come?" Ginger growled and gave her a "yeah right" type of look.

"Please be nice to them, Ginger. They don't mean bad." _I hope, _Kori added silently. Ginger stood on all fours as if stating that she didn't believe Kori.

"Be nice. I don't know what they're going to do. They will not hurt you and I'll keep in touch as much as I can. Ok?" Ginger licked her face and Kori laughed uneasily. They were going to take away her baby. Not something to be pleased about.

"Damn, you beat me," Richard said as he threw the control at Victor's tv.

"I told you you couldn't beat me," Victor said smugly.

"I could beat you for real," Richard said testily.

"You mean in a car?"

"More or less, yeah."

"We'll see."

Richard paused for a moment, mind drifting to a certain hot tempered red head. "I think she likes me."

"Who? Flaming Kori?" Victor looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Yes, Kori. I bet you there's more to her than she shows; why else would she hide behind her baggy clothes?"

"Because, as my girlfriend says, she's a fashionless, hot tempered bitch. I don't know how you could deny that."

"Whatever. Did you know that she called me Robin?"

"Why would she give you a name like that?"

"I don't know. Said I looked like one." He was not about to add the "he was annoying" and the "he needed a life" part.

"So Miss Fire gave you a nickname, eh? Never heard that one before. Guess she's got the hots for you." Victor started laughing and Richard punched him. That started a harmless fist fight.

"Andy!" a monotone voice exclaimed.

"Raven, did you hear about Ginger?" Kori asked in fear of the spread news.

"It's horrible. I hate that Viana."

"Crap, so she is serious." Kori's hidden emerald eyes glazed with fire. "What am I going to do?"

"Are you seriously asking me?" Raven asked.

"It was rhetorical," Kori muttered.

"I heard that. Any outbreaks lately?"

"Nope, under my control. I can control myself. And you?"

"As firm as shackles."

Neither of them had to mention what they were referring to. It was implied…ish. It was their secret.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of an intro to everyone, so don't get too discouraged. I promise the "taming" will come soon. Here I was showing another side to Kori; no worries, she's has her precious flaming temper in tact. Anyway, feedback would be awesome; I love knowing what people think (hint hint). Can't wait to hear what you all think!

Thanks for reading,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	3. Silhouette in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I'm up to 11 reviews. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, they mean the world. Ok, now I'm aiming for at least **15**. Thanks again to all who reviewed.

* * *

I said this would be based off of Taming of the Shrew, but I added a new element that should make it awesome.

Here is where you get to see the "real" Kori Anders--well sort of.

You'll understand once you keep reading.

Enjoy.

"Where are you staying, Grayson?" Victor asked as they cleaned up the remains of their "fight". 

"Over at that apartment complex—the Tower I think it's called," Richard relied.

"Interesting…"

"What, Stony?" Richard said exasperated.

"Nothing, nothing," Victor replied innocently.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me." It was an idle threat, but hey, Richard wanted to know what his friend was being so sly about.

Victor shrugged. "My girl is coming soon, need help finding your way back to the Tower or you got it?"

"Likely excuse, but I'm good. I'll wander a little to figure out this city a little more."

"They don't call it Jump City for nothing."

"Figures."

Richard left his friend's home and literally wandered around his new home city. It was pretty easy to figure out, or so it seemed. A pizza parlor here, a video game place there. All was well. Now to find his way back to the Towers. _I guess I should ask someone,_ Richard thought, a little annoyed. He refused to talk to a girl, so instead he spotted a short looking guy with greenish skin.

"Yo," Richard hailed as he approached the guy. "Do you know where the Towers are? I'm new around here."

"Sure thing," the guy replied. "All you gotta do is go that way."

"Riiiight. Thanks dude."

"You called me dude!" The guy's eyes lit up. "Dude! I'm Garfield. Garfield Logan."

"Richard Grayson." They shook hands and Garfield's eyes looked brightly at Richard.

"You know you're kinda cool looking. Any good at video games?"

"I'm ok, better at real racing; but my friend is the bomb."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go, but I'll see ya later and we'll chill. K?"

"Dude! I'll bring tofu pizza!"

"Right." Richard didn't want to seem rude, so he just let the Logan dude do whatever he wanted. "Later!" Richard walked away, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**TTTTT**

The night fell and Richard just found true directions back to the Towers. He didn't realize people in Jump City had no notion of direction. Everything was "that way". He entered his apartment room and immediately took for the patio. He loved the fresh air and was not about to be suffocated.

First he just stared at the sky. Finally he looked straight across from his balcony and noticed someone standing on a balcony opposite the Tower complex. It was a nice big house, but hard to really see in the dark. The only things that were visible on the house where the house lights on the bottom of the house and a silhouette on the balcony. He wondered who that person was.

Kori stared at the beautiful night sky. It was her nightly ritual to watch the stars before bed. It gave her time to think. She knew she couldn't talk to Raven about how she felt any time—it was kind of a mutual friendship with not much "feelings" sharing. This was her moment to reflect on how she felt. She wished people were not so stupid. They took away everything that Kori held dear and forced her to hide who she was. They would never accept someone with unnatural powers. Her hands and eyes could glow and she could shoot these green bolts from her both her hands and her eyes. She was also really strong. It was something she had to keep a secret. People would shun her. If Kori shut out people, then they would never find out. Well, she didn't have to mention her sister had the same powers, but her sister was the pretty one. Her sister was the one everyone could fall in love with. Her sister was the lovable one. Her sister only pretended to reach out to her, though it was for some stupid hidden agenda of her own. It was her sister's fault they had left home anyway.

Kori could also understand any language of anyone—animals included. That was why she was able to befriend Ginger. Ginger loved her and was the only one whom she told how she felt. Another reason to hate people. They were going to take away Ginger. Kori needed to find some way to save her beloved cheetah. It wasn't fair. They were all rude and obnoxious.

Kori only felt comfortable with Raven because she discovered Raven had some similar powers. Raven had this dark power that she never talked about to anyone. Raven also never judged her and was someone who also couldn't stand people. Raven would never fit in, just like Kori. People were stupid.

Was it safe to wish that she could fit in? Or would she have to deal with those "loathed things" (aka people)? She wished she could go home. Visit her parents, fit in with odd people like herself and have animals of all sorts work in harmony run freely without being caged. She turned away from the sky, still not finding any solutions to any of her problems.

Little did she know, she was being watched from a balcony opposite her house, who was trying to figure out who she was.

**TTTTT**

Richard got up to the sun shining directly in his eyes. _Grrr, I forgot to close the blinds,_ he thought as he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. After a nice long shower, he headed out the door to meet up with Victor Stone. Stone said he would show him the ins and outs of the city along with good places for any meal. Right now, Richard just wanted a big breakfast. They met at the corner of the street that the nice restaurant was located at.

Victor waved to him from across the street. "Yo Grayson! Let's go! I'm hungry."

"So what are you waiting for, let's go."

They went to this random pizza place and ordered a huge pizza, which was gone within minutes. Two hungry guys can make food disappear really quickly. After that, Victor showed him around and they stopped at this awesome garage with loads of motorcycles and cool cars for sale. Richard got this gleam in his eye as he found a particular motorcycle that seemed to suit his every need.

"I think I wanna buy this one," Richard finally declared. "How much?"

The price was laid out and Richard paid for it up front.

Victor also found a car to his liking and was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. It was white and blue and looked really cool. He paid for it also and two happy boys left the garage with their motorcycle and car.

Finally after hours of driving around town, Victor had to go for some job that involved fixing stuff (he told Richard he'd explain his job later) and that left Richard and his new amazing motorcycle to look for a certain red head. And no, he was not stalking her; he just wanted to be on more friendly terms. There had to be a soft person behind that fiery temper. After roaming the streets aimlessly, not even spotting a single strand of red hair, he decided to go home. It was annoying that he couldn't find her, but at the same time it was starting to get dark. If motorcycles could move wearily, his would have. He passed by the zoo (that's how far out he was) and was utterly shocked to find Kori Anders exiting the entrance. What was _she_ doing there?

Kori had removed her hat because her hair was in dire need of a breeze, since it was all sweaty and sticky from staying under the baseball cap all day. She also had removed her sunglasses or else she would trip and fall because it was getting dark. She had done that once she was said good bye to Raven who was pulled into a meeting with Logan. Raven officially worked there, while Kori volunteered, which was why Kori was not at the meeting.

Richard decided not to say anything to her just yet. Instead he decided to follow her. He wanted to follow her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. _Yeah, that's it,_ Richard thought. Instead of heading back toward the houses, Kori headed away from town. What was she doing? And where was she going?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. What did you all think? Richard is following Kori who is heading away from town. What will happen? 

PS: Think of the car as Titan's car and the motorcycle as the cycle Robin rides in the show.

Anyway, can't wait to hear what you all think.

_moonlitsfantasy_


	4. Starry Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I'm up to 16 reviews and I want to thank those of you who reviewed sooooooooooooooooo much. Anyway, I know this is a huge leap, but I'm aiming for **at least** **25 **reviews in total before I update again (more would also be cool). You guys have been amazing so far and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

* * *

All Kori wants is her freedom.

All Richard wants to protect Kori and for her to notice him.

_PS: I know Richard/Robin seems like a stalker (trust me that was the first thing that popped into my mind once I reread my last chapter, but give him credit- he is genuniely worried for Kori/Starfire. He wasn't being too stalkerish; it's not like he followed her around all day, lol. Anyway, it'll all make sense, all you have to do is keep reading. Just remember to give him the benefit of the doubt.)_

Can you guess what this chapter will be about?

Enjoy.

Kori felt that she was overwhelmed by people and usually took the beginning of the night of every week or so for herself. Here she would go and practice her hidden powers, run freely and just be herself. It was located on the way beyond the bounds of the city, but Kori didn't care. Not as long as she was alone and free to just be who she was without masks or anything. Sometimes she'd have to take the sketchy way around to get to her "place" and it seemed that tonight was going to be one of those nights. It didn't matter too much because she had some "acquaintances" there (aka people who wouldn't attack her because they were afraid of her and they spread the word pretty fast). Either way, she just had to be on her guard when she went through, but once she was out… freedom was hers.

Richard followed Kori closely. _I'm not stalking her,_ he reasoned with himself. _I'm just making sure she is safe._ That's what he kept telling himself and he realized as they past a certain "boundary" that maybe he was sort of right. She ducked down a sketchy ally with sketchy people (criminals, druggies, drunks, etc.) and he felt very uneasy. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she be going down this ally? But she seemed very confident in where she was headed.

Kori finally reached the gate and waved up to a villain named "Control Freak" who admitted her. This gate was the way out of the slum and her ticket to freedom. Little did she know, she was being followed very closely.

**TTTTTT**

Kori walked for about two more miles until she finally came to her "place". Her "place" was a secluded one mile range of grass, surrounded by weeping willows and oak trees that reached toward the sky. This place was perfect for the stars shined directly overhead and Kori had an addiction to the stars. They were perfect and always were there as a hope that maybe one day she would be free flying. She wanted to hone her green bolts and get them to work according to her whim. She was working that. They would act irregularly and she still was trying to maintain control. _Concentrate Kor._ She forced her hands to glow green and tried shooting them into the farthest tree. She missed, but tried again. Bolt after bolt flew until she finally mastered her hand bolts. When she lost her energy, she found herself gazing up into the sky with an expression of the utmost sadness.

Richard got lost sometime while following Kori so he kind of roamed around, wondering where on earth she had disappeared to. He could have sworn he saw flashes of green coming from foliage nearby, but that didn't make any sense. What was green bright? After scourging the area, he finally decided to try the foliage. Little did he know, Kori Anders was there, staring up into the sky forlornly.

Richard looked around and spotted the girl he had been looking for, but was driven speechless at her expression. She looked utterly sad and lost as she stared up into the sky. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath. She looked disheveled and tired. _Poor girl_ was Richard's first thought followed immediately by _I knew I was right; there is a soft side of her._ She seemed completely vulnerable and when he finally looked at her eyes he wished he could die. Those eyes seemed to search the stars for an answer, but the sky was not yielding. Not to her. Tears welled up in those amazing emerald eyes. He didn't know that his body decided to act for him. He only realized he had moved when he found his arms around her waist as if cradling her. At first she didn't notice he was there, but once she felt his arms around her waist, her emerald eyes glowed with fire and she sent him sprawling across the grass.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded furiously.

Kori had been letting all the feelings she had suppressed release and allow them to take their toll. She felt lost and alone. Why were people so stupid? Why did she have to have a demon for a sister? Why was her only friend so cold shouldered? Why? Why was the question that flitted through her mind the most. She stared helplessly at the stars as if begging them to give her answers. They were silent and unyielding. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she let them come. No one was there to see her. Suddenly she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She had not been aware that someone was there, until she had been touched. _Shit! _She shoved whoever held her furiously and did not hold back any of her super strength. She glared furiously at the boy who had intruded on her personal space. It was no one else other than that stupid new rich arrogant snobby ass kid whom she nicknamed Robin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded furiously.

"I—uh…" Richard started as he looked at her angry face.

"You what?!" Kori snapped. "Answer me, Robin."

"I was, um, well…" He watched the fire spread in her eyes and he knew he had to answer truthfully, or else she'd know. "I was driving along and I saw you and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What the hell, you stalker!"

"I was not stalking you. I saw you and I was worried." Richard retorted. "It's not safe for a pretty girl to roam the streets defenseless."

"Who said I was defenseless?" Kori shot back.

"Look, I was trying to be nice."

"I don't need you to be nice, you jerk. Go away and never come back in my sight if you want to keep yourself intact."

"Why are you so rude?"

"Why are you so nosy?! Go away." If looks could kill, Richard would probably have been dead a million times over by now. _Oh no,_ Kori thought in horror as she felt her powers starting to surface. _I can't have them go haywire on me now. _Kori turned away from Richard, but he was watching her closely. One moment she had been glaring at him, the next she looked all frightened and turned away. As for Kori, she had never been this angry at anyone, but this was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"Kori are you ok?" Richard asked in concern. This girl was insane. What was going on with her?

"Just go away. Is that so hard?" She sounded like she was pleading. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Kori?!" Richard was alarmed now. He reached out to touch her but she slapped him away as if knowing he was about to touch her.

"Leave me alone." Her back was still facing him.

Richard had an idea. He thought a nickname would catch her attention and probably shock her out of her shoes. He knew she had a fiery temper, but when he saw her gazing at the stars, he knew she had to be drawn to them like nothing else. When she had been searching for answers in the stars, he knew that she felt like she had some sort of connection with them. So what sounded good? Fiery Star? Starry Fire? Firestar? Starfire? Ooh, he liked Starfire. "Starfire, what's going on?"

Kori stiffened, but she did not turn around. "What did you just call me?" Her tone sounded like ice.

"Starfire."

* * *

Alright, you guys are obligated to tell me what you think. Can't wait to hear from you all. Remember, I need to reach a total of at least **25** before another chapter goes up. I know it's a big leap, but I have faith in all of you.

Thanks so much,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	5. Stubborn Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! You all wanted this as soon as possible, well here it is. Anyway, I reached 26 and now I'm going for a total of **at least 40** reviews. Yes, I know you think I'm crazy, but I only jumped from 10 to 15. Anyway, here's the story for you.

* * *

Background because I feel like giving it to you all.

Richard followed Kori to make sure she would be alright (or as popular demand states, he's being a stalker, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt.)

Richard finds Kori utterly vulnerable with tears in her eyes, because she is lost.

He goes over to hug her and shes gets angry and shoves him away with her super strength, causing him to hit the ground not nicely.

And that's where I left off.

Remember, Kori needs to keep her powers hidden. She doesn't feel like she would be accepted and in her opinion, society sucks.

Now Enjoy.

It took every ounce of self control for Kori not to beat that perfect face into the ground after she got over her initial ice cold shock of being called "Starfire". He was looking up at her like he had the right to nickname her, which he absolutely did not. And, that was a name that… No. She would not go there. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Hot in anger and cold in shock. Was it possible to feel that way at once? Grrr. She hated people.

Richard looked up at Kori from where he was sprawled. She had _hit_ him. No, more accurately she pushed him away from her savagely and sent him flying with some unknown strength that most girls did not have. What the heck? She was glaring at him. He wished she'd stop doing that. All she did was glare. She would be very pretty if she'd stop glaring. He tried getting up and found his legs were wobbly from the push. That doesn't bode well for a man's pride and ego that some girl was able to send you flying back with the force of a sumo wrestler. Richard sucked it up and looked at her fearlessly.

"Why did you call me that?" Kori said softly. It was deathly soft. Her eyes said it all. She looked like she wished to hurt him.

"Because it suits you," Richard replied.

"I'll have you know that I will not be given any pet name, _Robin_."

"So you have the right to nickname me but I don't get the same freedom?"

Kori's brilliant eyes narrowed. "Why are you still here? I told you to go away. Go away before I hurt you."

"You hurt me? Yeah right." Richard laughed at her uneasily. He knew she could, but he had to stand his ground. He just did.

"Look. I'm asking nicely one more time."

"Sorry _Starfire_, I'm not going anywhere." Richard made sure to emphasize Kori's new nickname. The more he thought of it, the more it suited her.

Kori's eyes blazed the color of flaming grass. "Why aren't you leaving and why are you calling me _that_?"

"I'm not leaving because I didn't come all this way to make sure you'd be alright for nothing—"

"I can take care of myself," Kori interrupted.

"And I am calling you Starfire because it suits you," Richard finished as if she had never interrupted him.

To be honest, this wasn't a place anyone would want to walk in the middle of. Both sides are equally stubborn and not yielding to the other, both of the sides wants something but neither of them is willing to relinquish where they stand. Kori was on the verge of beating Richard into the ground while Richard was on the verge of slapping her out of being so angry all the time. It was more or less a stalemate. Unless…

"Look, I really don't want to fight with you," Richard said earnestly. He had a plan; he just hoped it would work. "If you want me to go I guess I will."

"Fine," Kori replied coolly. She stared at him as if wishing she could push him away herself.

"Good night, Starfire."

"Stop calling me that."

"No."

"What the hell?!" Kori snapped. "Why won't you just listen to me?!"

"I did—am. I'm leaving just like you want me to. Unless you changed your mind…"

"Yes, I mean no, I did not change my mind. Ugh, stop being so jerky." She was feeling anything but pleased right now. She knew that if she were any other girl, she'd be fawning over that snobby boy and his stupid attitude, but Kori wouldn't take it. She'd stay strong to herself. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

"How am I being jerky?" He asked innocently. At least on the surface; underneath he was starting to get frustrated with the angel. Why was she being so incredibly stubborn? Why couldn't she just be like the other girls and listen to him? Obviously she wasn't the other girls, but it still would help if she'd be less of a pain.

"Because you are!"

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Well, you're talking back to me for one thing. And you're not leaving me alone. And you keep calling me that name." She gave him a look of disgust. "I don't like it. That's why you're a jerk."

"Not a good enough reason for me. But I'll leave you for the night."

"Fine." Something about that didn't feel right, but Kori ignored it. "Well go!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Richard backed away from Kori. He reached the edge of the clearing and said, "See you tomorrow, Starfire." She would've screamed at him if he hadn't disappeared behind the foliage. Damn the man. Damn him all the way to the lowest hells. Thank goodness he was gone. Kori heaved a sigh of relief. _Why me?_ She thought to the stars. _Why?_ She cast her eyes ahead of her as she left her invaded "place".

**TTTTT**

"So how'd the meeting go, Raven?" Kori asked as she helped her friend haul the monkey's food to the monkey cage. Kori felt dreadful at what they might have been speaking about—her Ginger.

"Not good," Raven replied monotonously. "They were looking for a place for Ginger. They are down to two choices and I don't have good feelings about either of them."

_Not good at all,_ Kori thought. What about her Ginger? They couldn't take her away from Kori. That would feel like a knife stab to the gut. "Is there anything we can do to stop them from moving Ginger?"

"I dunno." That was about all the conversation she was going to get out of Raven for the day.

_Crap,_ Kori thought._ What am I going to do? How can I protect Ginger? _Her mind ran in circles, yet she still found no answer. It was as if she were chasing her tail. A voice broke her out of her reverie and it was not a voice Kori wanted to hear.

Richard had decided since last night that he was going to find Kori at the zoo and talk to her there. Maybe she would be more reasonable. Who knew? Only one way to find out in his book and that was to go. Besides, he liked those furry creatures. He arrived at the zoo and asked for Kori. The guy at the front gave him a clueless answer. "Kori Anders," Richard repeated.

"Oh, Andy," the guy in the front said, recognizing who she was at once. _Andy?_ Richard thought. _Why did she go by Andy?_ There seemed to be more mystery to this Kori Anders every day.

"You know she doesn't work here, right?" the guy asked him.

"She doesn't?" Richard asked confused.

"Nope. She's a volunteer. She might as well be part of the staff, but she won't take the job. You a friend of hers?"

"Yeah, something like that," Richard replied with a lopsided grin.

"Her boyfriend?" the guy at the front seemed really alarmed.

"Good heavens no. She'd probably dump me down a well if I did that."

"That doesn't seem like Andy."

"What do you mean?" Richard was curious now.

"Well, she's got a soft hand with the animals. She can control any of them. They all love her. She's also polite if the visitors need to talk to her."

"Hmm. That's interesting." Richard's mind was running at 100 miles an hour. So she did have a soft spot and it rested with the furry animals. He wanted to know more about the vulnerable girl he saw last night, not the fierce tempered one. "Thank you. Any idea where I could find her?"

"Probably with the cheetah. Ask the staff and they'll point you the right way."

Richard thanked the guy again and was off. He asked a couple of staff where he would find "Andy" and they all pointed him in the direction of the cheetah cage. Finally he found it and found her. She was dressed in a huge gray sweatshirt and loose green sweatpants. Hair normal flaming red hair was tucked under a blue baseball cap and she wore black sunglasses. All in all, she did not match one iota.

"Hello. Are you Andy?"

Kori mustered up one of the fakest smiles she possibly could in order so she didn't kill the guy. "No, you have the wrong girl."

"Really? All the people working here said you were Andy."

"They did? I think you must be mistaken. Try a different girl."

"Uh… I really need to talk to Andy. They said she took care of the cheetah."

"Look, go away before I call security."

"Kori, please."

"Why are you here?" She snapped angrily. This was not the place for anyone in the city to recognize her and/or approach her.

"Because."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

"I want to get to know you better that's why."

"What?" She felt as if she was hit over the head with a board. Why would anyone want to get to know her better? She was not a people person at all. "Why? What's in it for you?"

* * *

Hey Guys! What'd you think? Can't wait to hear from all of you. Remember, a total of **at least** **40** reviews all together. 

PS: Does that answer everyone's question about why she didn't beat him up?

Thanks a ton,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	6. A Truce?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! You are amazing! I am dedicating this chapter to those of you who reviewed. You guys rock! I'll be nice and only require at least 10 reviews for this chapter. The more, the better, but I'm not making you give me a million. Anyway, your reviews put a smile on my face... as well as another chapter up.

* * *

So now where do we go?

Richard wants to befriend Kori who thinks he has some hidden reason for befriending her.

Wary much? I'd say distrustful.

Oh well.

This is a huge leap for Kori to actually talk to someone (other than Raven) without losing her temper.

Claps for that.

Enjoy.

Richard looked at her shocked. Why would she ask if he was going to get something from getting to know her? Did she have a bad past experience or something? Why was she so reluctant to have anyone recognize her? This girl was more and more intriguing every time he spoke with her. "Nothing is in it for me, I promise."

"Then why would you want to get to know me?" Kori asked, eyes narrowing. This boy was bothering her more and more. He seemed to always pop up at the wrong time and wrong place. It was almost as if he were stalking her or something. Why would Robin want to get to know her? Didn't he see that she hated people?

"I don't really know," Richard admitted. "There's just something about you that makes me think that there's more to you than you give off to the world." It was the truth and sometimes the simple truth was the best truth.

"First off, this is who I am. I'm not hiding anyone anywhere." What the hell was with this boy. Ugh, an annoying robin was all he was. "And secondly, why would you care?"

"I care because it seems right to. I didn't realize it was illegal to care." Richard smiled at Kori, trying to get her to let them become friends. Or at least trying to get her to not shun him.

Kori eyed him and her lips frowned as she watched him. Why? Why would anyone care what happened to little old Kori—one who had to hide who she was from the world? How would anyone take that? How could anyone accept that? But the ass seemed like he was being sincere and Kori had not seen enough sincerity in her life anymore. No one cared, so why would one little snobby rich kid care? Alright she would give him a try. One chance! That was all. No more. It would get him to stop stalking her and that was all she cared about at the moment.

Richard stared intently into those black sunglasses that hid her beautiful emerald orbs. He started feeling a little nervous at her delayed response. What was she thinking? Would she go for it? Could she accept him as a friend or whatever she held people at? She opened her mouth and he waited for the answer.

"Fine." It was soft and almost inaudible but Richard wanted to leap with joy. She said she would let them be—"Acquaintances," Kori continued. "I'll let you be acquaintances with me. You get one chance. You fumble or do anything incredibly stupid, then I will never talk to you again. Ever. You screw up, you'll wish you had never met me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He was so overjoyed it didn't matter. But why was she still acting all standoffish? This was a girl who was a puzzle and he was going to figure out the puzzle. But it would require him to be deft and careful. She must be ultra sensitive or else she would give him more than one chance. He vowed to himself he wouldn't mess up what she had just granted him. "Wanna hang out later?"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kori asked herself as she watched Robin become really happy. Sometimes life would be easier without people in it. Ok that was a lie. Life would be easier without people in it period. The bigger question was what would Raven think of this? Would Raven hate her for accepting some "outsider"? _What have I gotten into?_ Kori repeated to herself. "Whatever."

"Is this Ginger?" Richard asked as he pointed toward the cheetah.

Kori snapped out of her downward spiraling thoughts as he mentioned Ginger. "Uh, yeah."

"You take care of her?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you worked here." It was a small invitation to conversation, but Richard wanted to know why she wouldn't take up the job.

"I don't," Kori replied as she turned her attention back to Ginger. "Ginger!" She called, then continued where she left off. "I volunteer. Ginger! Come here!"

"Why don't you work here?"

"Do I need to?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to get paid?"

The cheetah darted down the hill towards the edge of the pen where Kori waited. "Why would I want to get paid? Do I have to ruin my life because of some stupid standard of 'if I employ you, I can control you'?"

"What do you mean?" What on earth was Kori talking about? Whoever said that was a standard? Why wasn't she being clear? Richard was confused.

"Viana's a bitch. She'd use that over my head in a heartbeat. She doesn't care what happens to the animals. All she wants is her money."

"Who's Viana?"

"The moron who owns this place." There was heat in Kori's voice. Obviously this Viana was someone whom Kori hated.

"You care about the animals?" Richard asked politely. Kori was actually telling him stuff. He wasn't about to back away now.

"Why not? No one else does? Besides, people shouldn't treat them like they're stupid or something. There's a good girl," Kori added to Ginger who purred in delight at Kori. She backed away waiting for Kori to open the pen so she could come in. Kori pulled out her keys and unlocked the pen. "You coming, Robin?"

"Is it ok if I do? Will that get you in trouble?" Richard didn't want Kori to get in trouble. He was being careful.

"Does it look like I care? Viana can have her own stupid rules shoved in her face for all I care. Ginger won't hurt you while I'm around."

"Alright, then I'll come in."

"Just don't treat her like she doesn't understand what you're saying. She's really smart and hates it when people talk over her head like she's stupid. Oh, and grab the bucket over there, will you. Ginger needs fresh water. No one bothers to give the poor thing attention."

Did Kori Anders—the girl with the fiercest temper in town—call Ginger a "poor thing"? _Ha! I knew she had a soft side!_ Richard thought as he watched Kori interact with the cheetah. It was as if she had transformed from the girl everyone thought she was to a girl who shined loved to the world—even if it was only to the cheetah. Wow. He did not know Kori could do that. But she did and she played with the cheetah as if the cheetah were a little kid. She laughed when the cheetah did something silly (he didn't even know cheetahs could act like this) and became stern when the cheetah did something obnoxious, like steal her hat. That beautiful flaming red hair billowed in the wind and seemed as cheerful as she. It looked like silk. He wondered why she hid it. Was it to stop people from recognizing her? Who knew, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she beckoned him to come up the hill where she and the cheetah lounged. That annoying blue hat was back over her magnificent hair, hiding its beauty from the world.

"Robin, this is Ginger. Ginger, meet Robin." She had laughter in her voice, which was something shocking to hear. Everyone in town thought she didn't even know what laughing was, but Richard knew better. He had been right. There was a soft side to her and he was seeing the edges of it.

Ginger stood up on all fours and marched directly to where he stood. She growled and glared up at him defiantly. "Uh, hello." Richard felt really silly but he stood there calmly as if he talked to cheetahs every day. "You also a friend of Kori?" Ginger made a growling noise. "That's good. So'm I, I think." Ginger looked up at him intelligently and then sauntered—that is if cheetahs saunter—right back to where Kori sat and plopped her head in Kori's lap.

"You'll do," Kori said to him appraisingly. "Ginger thinks your ok so I guess that means I have to give you a try."

"But you already said you would," Richard pouted jokingly, but inside he glowed. So she really was going to be "nice" to him. "Does that mean you weren't telling me the truth before?"

She caught on that he was teasing her and she—for the first time ever—allowed it and even played along. "Maybe. Ginger is my deciding factor. She knows people."

"Does she now?" This was news to Richard. "So Ginger, tell me about yourself." The cheetah purred and closed her eyes.

"Fine, I guess you'll leave me to tell it. Well Ginger was brought here when she was around—human count—13 and no one really knew how to deal with her. They brought me in and I took care of her. We're friends. But before Ginger came here she had an interesting life." Kori launched into a story about Ginger's past—it included hunting, survival of the fittest and all the possible wonderful tales of a young cub. "She says she misses her siblings, but its ok with me around." By now, they were leaving Ginger's pen and Ginger was fast asleep in her "bed." It looked to be around lunch or something. Had they been talking all morning? Whoa. Shocker.

"Wow, you must really understand her."

"Yeah. We understand each other perfectly. But Viana wants to move her to a new location and who knows what they'll do to her." Kori sounded sad and angry now. She led him over to one of the food stands.

"Is there any way to stop Viana from moving Ginger?" Richard asked, feeling the need to help. This was something that was important to Kori, so it must be important for him.

"I don't know. They had a meeting and they're still trying to decide the best place for her. You know what I wish? I wish they'd let her go free instead of caging her up like they do."

Richard had an idea forming in his mind. Maybe he could do something after all.

"Andy, who's this?" asked a monotone voice.

Kori froze. Oh my gosh, what would Raven think? She had totally forgotten about Raven while she was telling Robin Ginger's life story. Why was she telling him Ginger's life story? Oh right. Because he said he cared. Who knew? She hoped he wasn't some fake. "This is Robin."

"Robin." Raven repeated, eyeing him.

* * *

Can't wait to hear from all of you. At least 10 reviews for a new chapter and you guys are amazing. Just thought I'd say that again. 

Thanks so much,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	7. Judgment, A Test of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Those of you who reviewed are amazing of course. Anyway, I'm aiming to have **60 **reviews by the end of this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say.

* * *

Raven has made her appearance.

She's judging Richard/Robin.

Will he pass?

Richard looked curiously at this new girl. She had short purple hair and deep violet eyes that yielded absolutely no emotion. She wore a black mini skirt and a black top with a blue shrug over it. She seemed important to Kori. Why would Kori talk to this person? Were they friends? And since when did Kori really have friends (except for earlier when she accepted him as a friend)?

"Do you have another name?" the girl asked in her monotone voice.

"Richard Grayson," Richard replied as he put his hand in front of him to shake her hand. She stared at it coldly. He had thought that a simple gesture was polite, but apparently this girl wasn't very accepting of much. Richard stood there awkwardly.

"Raven?" Kori inquired timidly. Oh no, she might have ruined everything between the two of them. She didn't want Raven to be mad at her. Raven wasn't showing any emotion at all and she was looking at Richard suspiciously. This was not good. The tension was palpable enough that it seemed the only way to break it was with something sharp.

"Rachel," Raven replied, taking the proffered hand. Kori caught the look Raven cast her, which said that they needed to talk once they were alone. Kori didn't have a good feeling about that "meeting". Rachel did the least expected thing possible… she started questioning Richard. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, just moved in a few days ago," Richard replied, perplexed.

"You like animals?"

"Yes. They are really quite nice."

"Where did you used to live and why did you leave?"

"Uh, I used to live a lot of places and I moved because it was necessary," Richard replied somewhat truthfully. Well he _had_ lived in a lot of places, he probably visited most of the world by now, but he had moved because he was restless…so that was kind of necessary or else he'd have had a cow. There was something in his gut that was telling him to be truthful to this Rachel person—as if she knew if you were lying or not. She never said anything, but Richard had learned over time who and who not to cross and Rachel was one of those people you didn't want to cross.

"Why'd you choose to move here?" Rachel asked with no hint of emotion.

"Uh, because… it seemed right…" Richard replied nervously. Well, he had moved here because the brochures made it sound good and it seemed like what he wanted—for now. So it did seem right. He was just omitting the reasoning of _why_ it seemed right.

"Fine. Andy, I'll meet you later." With that, she turned on her heel coolly and walked off, leaving a perplexed Richard and an anxious Kori behind.

"What was that about?" Richard asked Kori.

"N-nothing. No need to worry about that. Raven is…" She paused for a moment, groping for words. "Like me."

"She your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call her Raven when her name is Rachel?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?!" Kori snapped. _The nerve of him_, she thought as she turned on her heel angrily. Why did he keep asking questions?! He had no right to! Wasn't she entitled to secrecy? This is one of the many reasons she did _NOT_ interact with people other than Raven.

"I'm sorry, Kori," Richard said as he chased after her. "Please forgive me." He seemed so sincere—he really did.

"Fine. But stop being so nosy."

"Yes ma'am."

Kori smiled inwardly.

**TTTTT**

Kori stood outside Raven's house. She was kind of nervous, since she had no idea what Raven would be talking about, but she knew it was obviously important. Why would she be nervous? There wasn't anything that she did that was wrong, was there? The front door opened and Raven stood there, dressed in black from head to toe, except for her blue shrug. She motioned for Kori to enter and Kori complied.

"So…" Kori started awkwardly.

"Who is this new kid?" Raven asked with no preamble, in her typical monotone voice.

"Um…"

"Fine, let me rephrase that. What is he to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a friend?"

"I guess so. More like an acquaintance."

"Befriended him today?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He seemed so sincere."

"You sure? No other motives behind his friendship?"

"Not that he led on," Kori said uncertainly. Why was Raven questioning her? Didn't she have good judgment? It's not like she had control over most of her life, but at least she had control over who she spoke to.

"Does he tell you everything?"

"I don't know, I just agreed to be nice to him."

"You call him Robin?"

"Yes, he reminds me of one."

"You chose this name because…?"

"It suits him," Kori replied agitated. "Raven, why are you questioning me like this? Don't you trust my judgment?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Raven replied coolly. Now that was a surprise! Raven saying she doesn't want to see her get hurt and having someone who cared enough for Kori's wellbeing without bad intentions. "When did you first meet him?"

"At the Midnight Café."

"What did he say to you?"

Kori thought for a moment, then flushed. "I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. I was annoyed. Why would a guy want to approach me? No one's done it before. Obviously he had other intentions. Or so I thought."

"That's exactly what worries me."

"Well, what did you pick up from him?"

"That he was telling a partial truth. Nervous. Seemed to be holding back a little of himself."

"I wonder if that is like all guys?" Kori asked.

"And if it is?"

"I don't know. I just don't."

"Andy, I'm not mad at you for meeting someone new," Raven said, for the first time, showing sincerity in her eyes. She took Kori's hands. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or worse."

Kori felt her throat tighten with emotion. For the first time in a truly long time, she allowed herself a smile. It felt weird on her face, but a good weird. "Raven, you're too good to me. I don't deserve you."

"You're right there," Raven teased.

Kori picked up the nearest pillow and whacked her friend over the head with it. A muffled "I'll get you!" came from Raven before a huge pillow fight started. If anyone had seen them, they would have been shocked out of their minds, for the most fiery person and the one who showed the least interaction with the world that they had ever seen in their entire lives were actually smiling and laughing and playing. For fun. Kori refused to go home that night and instead, bunked with Raven.

* * *

Hey guys. Reminding you guys that I need to reach a total of 60 for the next chapter to come up. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you all have to say and get ready to be amazed by the next chapter.

Thanks again to my amazing reviewers, you guys put smiles on my face.

_moonlitsfantasy_


	8. Shouldn't Home be a Nice Place? Not Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I'll be generous... really generous and this will probably the only time I update before I get the needed amount of reviews. Anyway, here's the amazing chapter and I can't wait to hear from all of you.

PS: I want **13** reviews for this chapter. You guys can totally give me more than I'm asking for, but 13 is the minimum.

* * *

Kori and Raven... normal? Yeah right; they've got these weird powers, but that's not important for this chapter... I think; but they do have "normal" emotions last time I checked. Raven's protectiveness will be explained in a future chapter. However, let me get on with the intro.

All I'll say is to remember that this whole chapter is in Kori's perspective... obviously biased on her behalf.

At least it is until the end.

Don't think I forgot about the taming.

It's all packed into my wonderful story, but background is clearly needed.

Guess what next chapter will hold?

But wait, you must read this chapter in order to find out how it pertains to the next chapter. And I cannot tell you anymore than that.

Can Kori feel people are trustworthy, other than Raven? Ahhhh, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Can Kori ever be happy? (You'll understand what I mean once you read the chapter.)

Ok, I think I've delayed you long enough.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Kori dragged her unwilling feet up the front door of her house and opened the marble front door. How she hated her house and everyone in it. She wished she could spend her nights outdoors in the wonderful fresh air of life, not the suffocated house she was forced to live in. She had spent enough time away from home since she hadn't even bothered coming home for a change of clothes in the morning. She wanted to spend the least amount of time near her home as humanly possible. Her day had been the same, only she had gotten into a heated discussion with one of the staff members about how the animals were treated unfairly, especially Ginger. Even Robin had stopped by for a little, which shocked Kori out of her mind, thinking he might actually be serious with this whole "friend" thing. But Robin had been there when Kori had gotten into the argument and even seemed to surprisingly back her.

"May I take your coat, Mistress?" the maid asked politely, rudely disrupting her thoughts.

Kori glared at the stupid maid. She pulled off her sweatshirt and threw it at the annoying maid. "There! Take it, you annoying little scum!" she snapped and stalked off to her room. She slammed the door behind her. That maid was always talking and would not be quiet! If she would just stop pestering for a moment, Kori wouldn't snap at her so much. But noooooooooooooo, the maid would be as polite as possible, while deep down she hated Kori. But Kori saw through it. She saw through everything. She wasn't blinded by people. They all hated her and kept their distance. Well they should, because Kori was not about to put up with their stupid crap. She wouldn't fool herself either.

A tap at the door interrupted Kori from her thoughts. The same annoying maid poked her head through. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Please grace us with your presence, for it is requested." Before Kori could respond, the maid closed the door firmly behind her leaving a seething Kori in her midst. Why would her sister want her presence? Or the stupid person who claimed to have "adopted" them? They just wanted to take Kori to pieces, one piece at a time. They didn't actually care for Kori. Not after what they did.

Smoke, acrid smoke rose up, filling little Kori's nostrils. There was screaming. The scream of death, the scream of fear. Someone gripped her tiny shoulder—NO! Kori's mind shied away from the horrible memory. No, they didn't care. No one did. No one ever would. Kori ran into her bathroom and with a savage pull, but not too strong, she yanked on the shower to as hot as it could go and immersed herself in the boiling water. She viciously scrubbed in shampoo and conditioner. Finally, with a slightly softer touch, she rubbed in the vanilla scented soap into all her pores. It was twenty minutes before Kori felt calm again. Her nerves were high strung and that was not going to bode well for the painful meal. She exited the shower and toweled herself quickly. She threw on a purple top, a matching skirt, and her matching go-go boots.

She was about to leave her room before a tap at the door alerted her someone else was bothering her. It was that stupid maid again. "The Masters request you come down for dinner now. They are waiting the most patiently for you." Meaning, her stupid "parent" and her stupid sister were waiting impatiently for her to come down, so they could stuff themselves to their hearts' desire while pestering her with unwanted and uncared for information.

"You can tell them to shove it and I'm freaking coming," Kori replied annoyed. She stamped out of her room and stalked down the ballroom stairs. Why was her stupid house so grandiose anyway? The stupid person who owned it was nothing but a slim ball anyway. The maid hurried past her, in order to get her "polite" message to her waiting "masters".

Kori entered the stupid dining room and threw herself in her waiting seat, which was as far away from both her "parent" and sister without seeming rude—basically at the opposite end of that old hunk of wood which took up about half of the stinking room that was polished beautifully with swirls carved into its legs. Basically another way to impress people if need be, which was another reason why Kori hated it, aside from the fact that a perfectly sturdy tree was probably murdered out of the need for a "pretty table". Stupid people.

Her "adopted parent" was a sturdy man of older age—probably in his sixties because of his stark white hair—who was by no means out of shape. His wrinkled face rarely smiled and those amber eyes that rested in his overly large skull reminded Kori of someone who was hunting. Hunting for what was another story. She didn't want to know much about that bastard. He was no friend of Kori and she wouldn't feel badly if the man dropped dead of a heart attack. It would spare her his annoying claim that because he took her in he had a right to control her life. Well maybe she didn't want her life controlled! Maybe she just wanted to be free. But no one would listen to Kori. No one ever did, so why would he?

Then there was her sister. Her sister was a ruthless annoyance that hid everything behind those violet black eyes of hers. She seemed to favor dressing in black or red, claiming those were her colors. But oh, how she tried to find out Kori's weaknesses and exploit them. She was a major part of the reason Kori had been saddled in this good for nothing house. She seemed all innocent, but Kori knew better. But she knew her sister was beautiful and all the men fawned over her, married or not. She flaunted her beauty and drove people unrelenting. Kori may be the town outcast, but it wasn't like she didn't have ears. People spoke and Kori was forced to listen.

It was one of those typical meals, with those infuriating appetizers, followed by a bowl of hot soup, the main meal, and then dessert. Surprisingly, neither her "parent" nor her sister said a word to her. Of course they spoke to each other, they were well at ease with one another, but they spared her unwanted conversation. Finally the hammer dropped as her "father" turned to her.

"We were informed by a Miss Haydee Viana that she was unhappy with your performance," his stupid crackly voice said with no hint of emotion. "She is here now and wishes to speak with you."

"Why does she want to speak to me? And what is she unhappy about?" Kori asked defensively. "It's not like I work for her."

"You may not work for me, but you are a volunteer," Viana said as she entered the dining room. Viana was a woman in her forties. Ugly was what she was. She had black hair with puke green highlights, to cover her graying hair. She was a bit taller than Kori, but she wore four inch spike heels, as if to say "look at me, I'm tall". She had muddy red eyes and wore way too much make up as if to hold onto long lost youth. And did Kori mention she was a bitch? Well, she was reemphasizing a point. "And as a volunteer, you technically work for me."

"If I wanted to work for you, I would have gotten a job," Kori muttered.

Viana pretended she hadn't hear Kori's comment and continued as if she had not been interrupted. "I am displeased with the way you are trying to hold onto that cheetah. It needs to go. It is not healthy and does not have a place with my zoo. Please stop trying to get my staff to interfere with my intentions. The cheetah goes at the end of the week. If you keep interfering, I will refuse to let you volunteer for the zoo anymore and I will personally take away the keys that you have been granted with."

"I'd like to see you try. Why would I want to stop protecting my friends who others will probably euthanize anyway?"

"What gives you that idea? I take care of all my pets." Viana's eyes flashed warningly. This was not going as she expected.

"I don't even know why you bother saying that, you're a bad liar," Kori replied snappishly. "I don't even know why you bother owning the zoo. You don't about anyone but yourself."

"Young lady, please do not speak to me in such a rude manner!" Viana said shrilly. "I think I will be kind and allow you to apologize before I take away the zoo keys."

"I don't want to apologize to you; you don't deserve an apology for the truth."

"Then I will kindly request for the zoo keys please," Viana said, temper clearly reduced to nothing.

"No. What happens if I don't want to hand them over?"

"I'll call the police."

"What can they do? Arrest me for speaking my mind?"

"No, they can arrest you for stealing."

"But you gave me those keys."

"I am very convincing."

"I have witnesses." Kori glared at Viana and Viana actually looked nervous.

"Give me the keys or I'll sue."

"I'd win," Kori said confidently.

"Miss, will you please request for the presence of Mister Anders?" Viana asked the hovering maid. The maid bobbed her head and disappeared for a moment, only to be followed by Kori's stupid "parent".

"Miss. Viana, what can I do for you?" He asked nicely.

"I kindly request for the zoo keys back from your daughter, but she refuses to hand them over," Viana replied with her ruffled temper.

"Was that before or after you threatened to have me arrested and sued?" Kori asked waspishly.

"Kori, give her the keys," her "father" commanded.

"No. I have a right to them. At least I care about my friends at the zoo."

"They are animals, for goodness sake!" Viana cried in anger. "Give me my damn keys!"

"Kori, I'm warning you. Give them to her or else," her "father" said.

Tears fought their way to the surface, but Kori shoved them down rudely. She knew what her father would do if she didn't hand them over. No beatings, nothing at all like that, but for Kori, it felt like a hundred times worse. "Fine! Here are your stupid keys! I hope you rot in hell!" Kori threw the zoo keys at Viana with all her strength—and that was a lot for she had super strength—then fled to her room, preparing for an escape. She felt her powers begin to surface and knew she had to get out of her home. Or else they would know. An audible gasp came from Viana as the keys hit her forehead with an audible crack, but Kori didn't care since she was up the flight of stairs and locked her room. Her father was coming for her, but she crawled out her window and down the front of her balcony, into the darkened night itself, light only by the night sky. Little did she know, someone from across the street was watching her crawl out of her home. She wouldn't have paid any attention anyways, for she was trying to regain control over her powers and her emotions.

Richard wondered what that silhouette was doing, escaping from the big house, but he wanted to find out. He ran down his apartment stairs and out the door, following a speeding silhouette in the night.

* * *

Now I wait until I get your wonderful reviews on this chapter--remember that I need **13**, so you can just click on the little "Submit Review" button and say what you think. 

Thank you so much and looking forward to your wonderful comments,

_moonlitsfantasy_

PS: I held out on this chapter. It was ready when I posted the other chapter. Don't get too mad at me; I just wanted to be honest. But trust me, that's the first time I've ever had a chapter completed wayyyyyy before I posted it. Anyway, review and I'll be happy forever.


	9. Let Me Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update!!!! I blame it on finals. I'll admit this is also the first time I've hit a writer's block, but I'll stick to just blaming it on finals.

Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!! You guys make my day and this is dedicated to you! Ok, I want a **total of 75 reviews**. Yes, that's right, 75 in total. PS: Anyone who did not review should feel ashamed and should review for this chapter. And my wonderful people who did review, keep going 'cause I love your comments.

* * *

Here's a little some up of before:

Kori hates Viana (don't we all?).

Viana took away Kori's right to be a volunteer (I don't know if that's possible or not, but no flaming at me for that.)

Most of all, Kori escaped from home and is running into the night.

Did I mention that Richard/Robin is following her?

That seems to be a consistent theme in this story.

Now enjoy.

Though Kori felt hurt, angry, frustrated, upset, and devastated, her mind was as clear as a crystal. She knew where she was heading. Back to her secret place only one person ever intruded in, and that was because he had been annoyingly following her. It was her haven, a place where she was safe. Right now her powers were fighting their way to the surface and Kori had to keep them suppressed. It would not be good if stupid people found out she actually had powers. She shoved any feeling of hurt, devastation and frustration behind a door and slammed the door on them, so only the feeling of anger was apparent on her angelic features. Down the sketchy alley she went and out to freedom, where she could be free to feel all her emotions.

Richard had been watching that balcony across from his again, trying to figure out who lived there. It seemed to be a woman. Probably someone who was drawn to the stars, for he always saw her looking up. Too bad the rest of her features weren't apparent. But when he saw a shadow climbing off balcony and hurrying into the night, he figured something was wrong, since whoever lived in that room had never done anything like that before. He took it upon himself to find out what was going on. As he followed the fleeting silhouette in the night, he began to wonder if he knew the person. Soon enough, the girl was following the exact same path that he recognized from before while he was following a certain girl with flaming red hair and a temper to match. Was it her?

Safe! Kori threw herself through the foliage and into the clearing, landing on the ground in a heap. Damn the man who called himself her father. Damn the girl who claimed to be her sister. And damn the woman to the lowest hells who claimed to own the zoo. They were nothing but scumbags. Nothing but people full of bs.

Kori allowed her emotions to finally surface, opening the door that she had slammed before, feeling a full torrent of emotions roar through her. Sadness. Anger. Frustration. Loathing. Intense dislike. A small sob escaped her lips, but it didn't matter. All those jerks were there to ruin everything and anything Kori held dear. Nothing was good as long as those stupid people were around. No one cared. They took away everything. A tear slid down her cheek, tailed by another.

As soon as Richard caught a glimpse of flaming red hair, he knew he was following Kori. Mystery solved. The silhouette across from his apartment was Kori. It made a lot of sense. He seemed to always find her staring at the stars, for unknown reason. She seemed to have tons of energy as she sped down the sketchy streets and out of the city. She seemed to be able to retain her speed as she ran for a mile or so longer, before she burst through the foliage that shielded her "place" from the world. A small part of him wondered how she was in such amazing shape and that he probably needed to get in better shape. How else would he be able to keep up with her in the future? He paused at the edge of the clearing and watched her with a saddened heart as she collapsed in a heap in the center of the clearing. At first he thought it was out of sheer exhaustion, but then he heard a soft sob escape her. He felt completely helpless. What was it that when girls cry, guys feel completely helpless? It made absolutely no sense, but that was how he was feeling. He heard another sob escape her and squinted into the night, finding that her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. His poor Kori was crying. Wait, _his_ Kori? Since when was she his? Well, since he took it upon himself to discover the hidden Kori. He couldn't stand it anymore—the helplessness and watching her cry. He risked getting himself thrown to the ground as he touched her shoulder.

Kori felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. At first she felt angry that someone intruded. But then it died as she felt her misery overcome her anger. She didn't even bother reacting. She hurt too much inside. Why would she hurt so much inside? Well, it was probably because of that Viana bitch, her idiotic "family" she had been so joyfully "blessed" with. And then there was her past. Her mind shied away painfully from the memories. With all she suppressed, it was a wonder she hadn't had her emotions eat her alive sooner. When one stuffs their emotions, it can overwhelm them or make them sick. Since Kori at least vented her anger, it did nothing but cause her some physical discomfort as she ignored her other emotions.

All she did to the hand touching her shoulder was wrap her arms tight around her knees and whisper brokenly "Go away."

"Kori?" Richard asked alarmed at her reaction. What was going on with her? Why didn't she push him away like she had done before when she claimed he was intruding on her personal space? Why did she seem so… so… broken? What was going on in that head of hers and what was she suppressing?

She didn't respond at all except by stopping the flow of tears and wrapping her arms even tighter around herself. She really began to shake harder because of stuffing her tears. A lump in her throat formed, but it didn't matter. Just whoever was there needed to go away. "Please…just go away."

Richard decided to use her nickname. "Starfire? Are you alright?"

"No," was her hoarsely whispered reply. Well at least she was being honest. "Leave me Robin."

Richard squatted down to her level. "Please Starfire, I want to help. What's going on?"

"N-nothing. There's nothing you can do. Just leave me alone."

"I can't," Richard said earnestly. Ugh! He couldn't stand watching her shake. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. "Will you please tell me what's up and then I promise to leave?"

Kori pondered that for a moment. Even though she was upset, she was beginning to get a little annoyed with Robin's stupid persistence. She decided to tell him a little bit—a half truth. "Viana's a bitch. She's moving Ginger whether I like it or not. Now will you go?"

"Can I help with anything?" He wanted to stop Kori's pain. He wanted her happy. He wanted to see her smiling, even though that was a rarity in itself. Most of all, he just wanted Kori to be free. Why did he care so much for this angelic beauty? Was it to prove something to himself? Was it to prove that he was right that there was a soft girl behind the devil? Or was it something else? Was it because he cared for her? But why would he care? What was it about her that made him want to help her so? What did he see in her? Was it that maybe another soul was in pain and was calling to be heard? Was it that his own soul heard her? Who knew. He didn't know her well enough to even say she was a soul in pain.

Kori heard the sincerity in his voice, but was confused about it. She hadn't heard that tone of voice since—no her mind would not go there it was too scarring. Why did he care so much? She wasn't very nice to anyone, except for Raven. But this boy kept persisting, insisting she had a good heart and was nice? What on earth was he thinking when he thought she was different from what she showed to the world? She hated this world and hated everyone in it. They caused all her problems and it was all their faults. Yes, she was generalizing, but Raven was an exception. Now this robin was trying to make himself an exception. Kori hated feeling vulnerable, which was how she was feeling right now. What was with this boy? Couldn't he just leave her alone? Leave her alone in her misery, anger, frustration and intense dislike? Why wouldn't he get a clue? The more she pushed for him to go away, the more he remained stubborn. "You can't help, because the bitch took away my keys to cages."

"Why do you need the keys?"

"So I can make sure that Ginger gets her proper treatment. She doesn't like the zoo keepers, she likes me. If I don't take care of her, then I don't know who will."

"What about Rachel?"

"Ginger tolerates Raven, but only because I told her to."

"So why not tell her to?"  
"What good will that do?!" Kori cried out in anger. "Have Ginger taken care of only to be moved to another location? Probably to be killed?!?"

"How can we save her?" Richard asked.

"We?"

"Yes, we. You and me."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because." She seemed to be echoing his thoughts. Why would he want to help her? It was the same thing as why did he want to make her happy. It seemed to be a thing he just couldn't answer…yet. He'd find a reason soon enough.

"Because isn't a good enough reason," Kori snapped.

"Well it's all I've got right now, so deal." Kori finally looked up at him from where she was holding herself, utterly shocked at his tone. First he's sincere, and now he's snapping. What the heck?! Robin seemed to take no notice of her reaction as he continued. "Now how can we save her?"

Kori complied. It couldn't hurt to tell the jerk. At least he'd stop nagging her. "Right now they're looking for a place for Ginger. I think she's going to the highest bidder."

"Do you know how much that is?" Richard asked, mind racing. Maybe he could do something for them—Ginger and Kori.

"I don't know; I never went to a meeting! Do you think I'd want to with Viana calling the shots?!"

"Ok, ok. I'll go now."

"Why?" Kori blurted out. Why did she care if he left? Why was he leaving now? Why was she even wondering about why he was leaving? Ahhhhhh, it was too confusing.

"Because I'm sticking to my promise," Richard replied simply. He didn't really want to go, but he wanted her to trust his word. Maybe she would ask him to stay in the end after all. Who knew?

"Well… uh…" What should Kori say? Stay? Go? She was at a loss for what she should do.

* * *

Hey guys! Small reminder that I want a **total of 75 reviews** in order for the next chapter to get posted. Besides for the fact your reviews make my day, it also gets another chapter up. 

Also, I was really surprised no one commented on Kori's memory in the last chapter.

PS: I don't mind it if anyone wants to critic. But it has to be constructive.

Alrighty, can't wait to hear from you all.

Until next time,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	10. You blew it

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took forever to update. _::get's on knees and begs:: _Please don't be mad at me. I just finished finals this past Friday and then went on vacation right after. I didn't have a computer so I couldn't write anything. I beg everyone's forgiveness. I promise to keep writing this story. _::stands back up and brushes dirt off::_ Anyways, thank you to my wonderful reviewers... you guys are AMAZING!! I am so happy you all reviewed and I'm expecting you all to continue. I promise you your reviews made my day and helped me through finals (I just didn't have time to write because of those evil things.) Ok, so I'm looking for a **total of 90 reviews**. I don't think that should be too hard since you wonderful people review.

* * *

Alright, quick update from before.

Kori and Richard: Cliff hanger (_man I love those, it gets people reviewing. Lol, sorry_).

Should she tell him to stay or let him walk away?

By the way, this chapter is what you've all been waiting for.

This is where... No. I'm not telling you. You just have to read.

Now Enjoy.

"Robin?" She finally inquired as he stared at her blankly. Well, he was trying to, at least. Inside, he was amused as well as bemused. He wondered what was going through her mind. Was she actually going to ask him to stay? That would be awesome and maybe, just maybe, she'd show him her true colors—without him having to snoop around trying to find out information about her from following her. (_A/N: As popular demand states—stalking._)

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"Nevermind." She said offhandedly.

Richard's heart plummeted. She didn't want him to stay. She didn't want him at all. She… she… He turned away and walked away from her, shoulders slumped. How could anyone reject him? Yet this wonderful, angelic, beauty did.

Kori watched Robin's reactions. When she had stopped him, she had wondered why on earth she had. Now she watched as he walked away, clearly saddened and disappointed and Kori felt guilty. What!!! Why would Kori feel guilty for telling some scum to get lost?! It's not her problem. None of it was. It was all their fault.

But as much as she tried to reason with herself, she felt horrible. _She_ had been the one to stop him in his tracks and _he_ had been the first person in a long time to actually be nice to her and not scorn her for her attitude. But _she_ had gone right on and hurt him because _he_ had been genuinely concerned for her. Or so she hoped. Shit.

"Robin, wait."

He turned toward Kori, surprise lining all his features. Had she just…? Did she want…? Was she…?Wait a second! His mind was going crazy, each thought tumbling over the other, cutting the ends of the questions off. One at a time. Had she just asked him to wait? Did she really want him to stay? Was she actually serious or was this some kind of joke? Was he just imagining things? Yes. That made sense. He was imagining things. Kori would never tell him to wait. He walked forward again, shaking his head at his stupid imagination playing tricks on him.

Kori watched Robin pause and look startled. Then he shook his head as if to clear it and kept walking onward. _Damn him!_ Kori thought angrily. Was it really that unlikely that she would ask him to stop? Why wouldn't he listen to her?! Maybe he hadn't heard her? That seemed likely. "Robin, wait, you arrogant jerk," Kori snapped, hoping that would get his attention. It did.

He turned to face her utterly shocked, and realized his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him and Kori had truly told him to wait. Was this a miracle? Did the angel actually like him? Where the hell did he get the idea _she_ liked _him_? He must be going crazy to think that she could like him. Well, he hoped; but hoping wasn't enough. Time would tell what would. "I'm not an 'arrogant jerk', Starfire, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop referring to me as one." There. Let's see how she took that.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Starfire. You've got no right to. And if you keep on calling me that then you are an arrogant jerk." Starfire crossed her arms with a _hmph_.

"Fine," Richard said, surprising Kori. "I'll stop calling you 'Starfire'. I'll call you Star."

"Like hell. Why are you being so stupid?"

"Why'd you tell me to wait?" Richard countered.

Kori looked down at her feet, stumped. She didn't know why she had told him to wait. Well, sort of. It was to ease her conscious. That was her only reason, but other than that, did it really matter? "I don't know."

Richard highly doubted that. He had seen the emotion flit over her features—one of those rare times where she was actually showing her emotions other than anger—and she seemed to be... well, who knew? All he knew was that he just as shocked that she had asked him to wait. "Look Star, I don't understand what you have against me, but I think it's childish to hold a grudge."

"So I'll be childish." What the hell was with Robin?! _He_'s telling _her_ that she's being childish. Well, so was he! And he was being annoying! And nosy! And—and—"You shouldn't call others what you are yourself."

"And what's that supposed to be?" Richard actually felt his temper rising. Why did she do this to him? Why did she press his buttons? He would retain his cool even if it killed him—he just hoped it wouldn't get to that point.

"A childish jerk," Kori sneered.

"Why do you hate me?" Richard asked softly, face falling a hundred miles.

Kori watched him look at her in desolation. She didn't mean—damn it, she did mean it. She meant to be mean to everyone to pay them all back. They all deserved it. After what they did, they deserved it. But Robin was genuinely trying. Shit. She felt horrible. "I don't." Kori said softly as she bowed her head.

Richard barely heard her response because she had turned her head downward, but he had heard it. "Then why are you always yelling at me? And calling me a jerk?"

"I have my reasons," Kori replied stiffly. She was not about to be telling him what her reasons were. That was for her to know and him to find out. No, she would never tell him. She couldn't. It would just be used against her like everything else was. "And it's for me to know and no one else to hear."

"Well that's stupid."

"What's stupid is you."

"I think your attitude is stupid."

"My attitude? Whoa, preppy, you are mistaken. Look in the mirror."

"This whole argument is stupid," Richard said exasperated. What was with this girl? Why wouldn't she just be honest with him? Hmm, this would take some delicate work. He needed to get her to trust him and the only way he would be able to do that is if he could get her in a good place. "I think I should go. I don't understand you, Star. I don't think I'll ever be able to, so why try?" She had to take his bait. Please, please, please take the bait. If she told him to wait, that meant she was willing to let him in, even if it was grudgingly.

"What the hell is with you, Robin? You come here to—if I understand correctly—_console_ me and fail horribly. Then you threaten me. And then you act like a stuck up ass. What the hell!"

_Yay, she took the bait!_ Richard thought happily. He suppressed his happiness and tried to maintain a frustrated front. "Well, why do you hate me then?"

"I told you, it's something I'm not telling you. Just go away if you're gonna keep pushing." Kori had it up to here with this moron. The end. She didn't even know why she had given him a chance. Well he blew it and she was finished with him. He should just leave her site before she became angry. "You lost your chance. See ya." She turned her back to him and tapped her foot impatiently.

Richard stared at Kori dumbfounded. He had lost his chance for what? Calling her attitude stupid? Calling this whole thing stupid? Asking her a question? What did he do? "I don't understand what I did."

He sounded sincere and so sad. Why did he do this to her? Why? Why did he act all stupid and then pretend to be sad? Well, maybe it wasn't pretense, but it sure as hell was irksome. What an idiot. "You keep asking me these questions. Who said I wanted to answer them? Huh? You're an obnoxious, rich jerk who can't get a life other than stalking a girl who hates the world and the people who live in it."

This was news. She hated the world and the people in it. Obviously something must have happened in her past, but she wasn't telling. Right now, that was the least of Richard's worries. He needed her to reconsider. He really needed her to reconsider. He couldn't just have this angel shut him out because he was nosy. "Kori, I didn't mean to. I promise I will stop asking you questions."

Kori turned to face him and eyed him warily. "Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely," Richard replied with absolutely no hesitation. "I always stick to my word."

Kori approached him, causing the distance between them to close in. "Is that so? So if you vowed not to hurt someone, you'd stick to it?"

Richard nodded earnestly, even though his heart started pounding furiously. She was closing in and she was looking at him seductively. Since when can Kori pull of seductress? It didn't matter, not when she was closing in.

"Good, now I've got two promises from you." She smiled at him sweetly. There was an evilness behind that smile, and Richard noticed.

"Two?" He choked out.

"No questions or betrayal. Time will tell if you stick to those promises." She was but inches from him. She fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"Does this mean we're ok?" Richard asked nervously.

"Who said there was a 'we'?"

"Do I have another chance?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, maybe you've got some brains after all. Now if you want me to trust you, drive me over to Raven's."

"I don't have my motorcycle with me."

"Boo hoo."

"I'll call a cab."

"You do that."

"Kori?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance."

"Robin, you're not too annoying yourself. Just don't let that get to your head."

* * *

Hey guys! What did you all think?

The taming begins. Richard/Robin finally decided that.

Remember, I need a total of **90 reviews** in order for the next chapter to get up. And yes, I promise the next chapter will be up when I get that total. Again, sorry for making you all wait.

So review, critic, and be happy. Can't wait to hear from you all. As always, your reviews put a smile on my face and a chapter up.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	11. Riddle and Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your wonderful reviews. They mean the world and make me really happy. Oh yeah, they also get up another chapter. Well I have two things to say to you all. One, I need a total of **100** reviews for the next chapter. Two I'll tell you after you read this chapter. Well, we'll be reaching 100 and I will try to make the next chapter extra special. But anyway, the story.

* * *

Kori and Robin/Richard have a truce.

Or so it would seem.

Here's a little peek at Kori and Ginger's relationship.

Alright, I won't hold you up any longer.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Kori glanced around her friend's room. Raven had painted her bedroom walls a dark blue color, as if shunning the light. The dark dresser, a matching desk set and a coarse rug also stood in the bedroom. And of course, there was the comfy bed that Kori was sitting on, with a deep blue quilt and a matching pillow case. Overall, the room reflected Raven and her personality by not revealing a thing.

"You're sure it's ok that stay over tonight?" Kori asked Raven, who was looking something for that Kori could sleep in.

"Its fine," Raven replied monotonously. Raven kept glancing over at Kori with an odd look. She tossed a pair of drawstring sweatpants and a t-shirt to Kori, who immediately pulled them on.

"Why are you looking at me strangely?" Kori finally asked.

Raven was one of those people who are upfront and blunt. "Who called the cab?"

"Robin," Kori replied perplexed. What was Raven up to? She normally didn't try instigating a conversation if she had nothing to say. This made Kori a slight bit nervous. Raven seemed to be waiting for an explanation, so Kori continued. "He seems to always pop up when I am—" She couldn't really say upset, since that was a sign of weakness so she decided on "—not very happy." Kori stopped, unsure of what Raven wanted to hear.

"How do you take that?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"I—err—" Kori really wasn't too sure how she took it. The first time it happened, she had been outraged. The second time the boy intruded, she was too devastated to care.

"Just as I thought," Raven said and Kori turned even more bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a riddle for you," Raven replied. "What's hard to touch but easy to break? Beware, Andy. The thing you seek to protect may be the thing that breaks you."

"What do you mean by that, Raven?" Kori asked, utterly confused. Why was Raven giving her riddles? Why was she being so unclear? Grr. It was like gibberish. "Are you going to give me a hint?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right," was Raven's answer. "But I think you'll figure it out for yourself. Now what did Viana do this time?"

That was all it took to turn Kori's mind away from the riddle. The riddle would be at the back of her head, until she was ready to discern its meaning. "Viana took away my right to be a volunteer."

"That's never stopped you before," Raven told her with a half smile.

Kori answered that half smile with a vicious one of her own. "I will save Ginger if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't speak so drastically. And don't make such promises."

"I will do it. I will save her."

"I have no doubt."

Richard leaned back into his bed, trying to calm his racing mind and heart. Starfire would definitely be a challenge. She was as moody as one could get, going from upset to angry in a mila second. But he would get her to trust him. It would require deft skill and he felt up to meeting the challenge. He needed to call Victor. His friend would go psycho once he heard that Richard was right—that he could get through to Kori. He picked up his landline and dialed Victor's number from memory.

"Hello?" came the yawning reply on the other side of the phone.

"Yo, Stony," Richard greeted.

"Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning, you prick?" Victor asked, slightly irritated. He knew it was Richard.

"Well, I just dropped off Kori Anders at her friend's house," Richard replied smoothly.

"You WHAT!!!" Victor screamed, seeming to have lost all drowsiness.

"I just dropped off Kori Anders at her friend's house," Richard replied calmly, though inside he was jumping like mad.

"Kori Anders?" Victor spluttered. "The Kori Anders? Grayson, you better not be joshing me here."

"I swear it, I'm not."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"I have my ways," Richard replied smugly.

"Care to enlighten your fellow?" Victor asked humorously.

"Naw. It's my little secret."

"Dude, you are so screwed when I see you."

"That's only if you can catch me!"

"Done," Victor told Richard victoriously. "Video games at my place."

"You'll be eating my dust, Stony."

"You wish, Grayson."

**TTTTT**

Kori glared at the mirror. Emerald orbs glared back. Her slim shoulders were squared angrily and her flaming red hair streamed down her back like fire. Well it looked like fire whenever a gush of wind would sweep over her. She was not looking forward to the zoo today. Who knew how Ginger would react once Kori told her that she wasn't a volunteer anymore. Ginger was one of a kind. It was almost funny how Kori realized the first time she could understand the cheetah.

_It had been a long day and 12 year old Kori was not the least bit happy. Everyone was mean and stinky and stupid. Kori had wandered to the zoo, a place where she knew animals wouldn't be mean. Yeah, they'd probably ignore her, but hey, at least they couldn't say anything to her. 12 year old Kori let her feet do the wandering, until she heard something that sounded like a cry for help. _Who would need help in here?_ 12 year old Kori wondered. She followed the cry and found herself in front of a cheetah's pen. _

"_Hello?" 12 year old Kori called timidly. "Is anyone in there?"_

_A cheetah bounded up to the edge of the pen and looked at her sadly. It was as if she were saying, "Yeah, unfortunately I am."_

_12 year old Kori had immediately lost her heart to the cheetah. "I'm sorry. I'm also stuck here."_

_The cheetah looked up at her with mournful eyes. But those eyes seemed to glimmer with something. "Well, it looks like we're both stuck here," was the body language that the cheetah gave off. "Against our wills."_

"_Maybe it won't be so bad if we become friends," the lonely, saddened, 12 year old Kori suggested._

_The cheetah seemed to perk up. "Well, that is definitely an improvement. I'm Ginger."_

"_I'm Kori." Kori stuck her hand through the pen and gave it to the cheetah to shake. She didn't realize that cheetahs didn't shake hands. The cheetah licked her hand approvingly instead._

"_You're going to have to figure out a way to come in here," Ginger somehow told her._

"_I agree. Any idea how I could get in?" Kori asked her newfound friend._

"_Volunteer?" Ginger suggested._

"_Ok."_

That was why Kori had volunteered in the first place. Her lonely heart had met another lonely soul and together, they helped pull each other out of their sadness. Now, only Kori could cheer up Ginger. Only Kori could make Ginger happy and it was only Kori that Ginger listened to. Now Ginger would be devastated that Kori couldn't volunteer anymore. Well, it didn't mean that Kori couldn't visit her best friend in the whole entire world; it just meant she couldn't go into Ginger's pen. Refusing to push it off any longer, Kori left the zoo restroom and allowed her feet to go to Ginger's pen.

Reaching the edge of the pen, Kori called out to Ginger. Ginger immediately bounded up to Kori, who petted her head through the pen. "Ginger?"

Ginger gave her an "Oh no" look.

"I have a slight problem. Viana's not very nice."

"That's an understatement," Ginger told her.

"Well, she kind of banded me from being a volunteer," Kori muttered. Ginger reared up on her hind legs in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ginger exclaimed through body language.

"I wish I were. I tried; I really did, but Mr. Anders was going to—" Kori shivered just by thinking about it.

Ginger immediately calmed down and was back to being petted by Kori. "He didn't, did he?"

"No, he only threatened. But it's enough to have it threatened. But I gave that woman exactly what she deserved. I threw those keys at her head and heard a loud crack."

"So that's why she hasn't shown up today," Ginger said.

"Oh, maybe that woman is in the hospital?" Kori asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's just leaving," came a male voice from behind her. Kori turned to see Robin looking at her with a small smile on his face. He was the type of guy all girls fell head over heels for, but Kori wouldn't buy into that. She wasn't the type to. His smile would have made girls faint, but not Kori. Kori didn't care what he did as long as he didn't hurt her or her friends.

"And how would you know that?" Kori asked, eyes narrowing. Ginger gave a little growl, as if sensing Kori's mood change. Kori went from open to defensive in a heartbeat.

"I have my ways," Richard replied smoothly. He had been shocked to see Kori all excited while talking to Ginger, but once he had made his presence known, she had gotten all defensive. This girl was going to be even more of a challenge than he thought. The only time he ever saw her defenses down was when she was with Ginger. Time would get her to lighten up on him.

"What are you doing here?" Kori asked, glaring at him. Why did he intrude on her time with Ginger? Why was he always there when she just wanted a private moment? Was he following her? Was he just being stupid?

"Can't a guy be nice?" Richard countered. Why was she like this? Why did she always get mad at him? He honestly wasn't following her this time. He had just finished his game with Victor and of course, Victor smoked him. But that was chill, even though Richard had to treat Victor out for some pizza. Richard had headed over to the zoo, in hopes of finding Kori there and he was lucky to have found her.

"When they're nice they usually have motivation behind it," Kori replied, still glaring.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe my only motivation is to get to know you better. Is that a crime?"

"In this world, I'd probably say yes."

"Oh, come on Star, let me treat you out for lunch."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nice."

"No, you're a guy."

"Is guy synonymous for mean?"

Kori smiled at him for the first time. "You catch on quick, Robin. Alright, you can 'treat me out for lunch' if you insist."

* * *

So what did you guys think of that? Remember, I need **a total of 100 reviews **for the next chapter to go up. Alright, now I have to beg for everyone's forgiveness. I am going out of states for about 6 weeks and I won't have any computer with me. I feel horrible leaving you all hanging, so I tried not to leave such a big cliffy. Anyway, I hope you all can forgive me and I sincerely apologize. But look at it this way; I don't leave until Tuesday morning. If--and only if--I get the total of 100 by tomorrow (Monday), I can possibly get up another chapter. I am not promising/guaranteeing anything, but it is only a possibility. Remember, I didn't promise anything, but I'll promise this, when I get back you guys will get a chapter up (since I should probably have the total of reviews needed by that time anyway). That was the second thing.

Ok, a total of 100 reviews and I'll get up the next chapter when I can. I will totally love you all forever if you guys want to give me more than 100 reviews, but I'm just saying 100 is the minimum.

Also, you guys should also try to figure out the riddle. I'll give it to you again. What's hard to touch but easy to break? Beware Andy, the thing you seek to protect may be the thing that breaks you. What is it? Alrighty, have fun figuring that out.

Again, I am begging everyone's forgiveness for leaving you all hanging for 6 weeks.

Can't wait to hear from you all,

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	12. Lunch

Disclaimer: Don't own TT.

Hey guys!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews!!! They mean the world. I tried getting this up and this is all I was able to write while cramming in all my packing and leaving in a couple minutes. I wrote this specially for my reviewers. Please review, I'd like to be at least at 115 when I get back. Sorry for the shortness and sorry for leaving you all hanging.

I'll miss you all and can't wait to here what you have to say.

* * *

Richard wanted to impress Kori, but he didn't want to seem—as she put it—like an arrogant, stuck up rich kid, so he took her to a nice-ish restaurant that was a little on the expensive side, but not so expensive that you would need to dress fancy. After all, they were coming from the zoo and they smelled like animal.

Kori wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry. She had just accepted to go to lunch with… well, with Robin. If she was happy, it was because she was getting a free lunch; if she was angry, it was because she had just agreed to allow Robin to buy her lunch and eat with her. Kori just gave up trying to decide which emotion was dominating her and allowed Robin to lead her to whichever restaurant he had in mind.

Richard chuckled silently to himself as he watched Kori's emotions flit over her face. She was happy, then she was angry and then she was confused. Finally, she just looked resigned. It was all quite amusing, but it was also nice to see Kori's true colors—well, whatever colors she was showing. He knew she went a lot deeper than he was seeing now, but he wondered how deep she was. Was it like one of those bottomless pits? Was there an end? Or was it a seemingly long drop until you hit the bottom? This would take time to find out, but he was willing to wait. Patience is a virtue—one he had attained—or so he hoped.

Kori glanced around at the restaurant and was impressed. She knew Robin was loaded, or a step down from it—it showed in the way he dressed and spoke. The restaurant he chose wasn't too fancy and wasn't too cheap. That was very diplomatic of him. As much as she hated to admit it, he was very considerate.

Kori ordered a huge salad while Richard ordered a steak. Kori glanced at Richard, who was cutting up his meat into bite sizes, in order to eat them quickly without speaking with his mouthful. That was nice of him.

"So Star," Richard began and he saw her glare at him momentarily for the nickname he had graciously bestowed upon her.

"Yes Robin?" Kori inquired, eyes narrowing in frustration of the name he gave her. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to spoil a perfectly nice lunch with that stupid name?

"I was thinking about Ginger and her situation," Richard began and he stopped as Kori looked up at him startled then suspicion started warring with startlement, until suspicion won out.

"What about Ginger and her 'situation'?" Kori asked, feeling very ruffled.

"Well, I was thinking of a way to save her," Richard replied, watching Kori watch him carefully.

"Well, I don't need your help, Robin," Kori snarled. She was about to say more but she was cut off by a very female and very annoying voice.

"Sister dear, what are you doing here?" asked her loathed sister Kami.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy. I'll update when I get back. REmember, 115 reviews.

I'll miss you all!

(sorry, in a huge rush!)

_moonlitsfanatasy_


	13. Kami?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys!!!! Guess who's back!!! Me! Oh and the story of course. My trip was amazing, as were your reviews. It made me really happy to see all your wonderful reviews when I got back. Oh yeah, I'm not telling people if they got the riddle, you'll see as we keep going. Anyways, I just want to say you guys are amazing and make me really happy with all your reviews and favoriting this story and so on. Anyways, here's the story...

* * *

Quick sum up since I've been gone for a while...

Kami just arrived/made her presence known to her sister.

Kori's pissed.

Richard is... well, Richard.

And the story continues...

Enjoy

Kori looked up startled at her despised sister's voice. What the hell was she doing here? And why was Kami even talking to her? And why did she have to see her with Robin? Was that the reason she was here? Her sister always had a motivation anytime she spoke with Kori; Kori assumed motivation number one was Robin. Kori was about to show her otherwise.

Richard looked up to the woman who just claimed to be Kori's sister. There was a slight scorn to her voice when she addressed Kori and that tweaked him a little. Oh, he couldn't deny that she was hott… she dressed with clothes that complimented her curves a little too well unlike Kori who wore clothes that tried to hide her wondrous self. Everything about Kori's sister seemed planned out as if she were out to get something. He saw Kori tense and turn a look of pure hatred onto her sister. He knew Kori hated people, but this was extreme. Instead of frowning like she normally did, her face turned into a stony mask, her eyes turned to true ice and drained of all color and her normally rosy skin went pale then red, only to turn pale once more. Something about Kami's appearance made him dislike her, even if it weren't for Kori's reaction.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Kami," Kori said, voice flat without emotion. She glared at her so called sister with pure and undiluted hatred. What the hell was Kami playing at? She saw Kami's eyes flicker over toward Robin and Kori felt something surge through her, that somehow cause her to move closer to him.

Richard watched with half amusement at Kori's reaction of jealousy when Kami glanced at him not the least bit subtle. He almost gloated when she moved closer to him, but that didn't cause him to stop getting angry at this Kami. He slid his arm around Kori's waist, which caused Kami's eyes to widen. He felt a brief hesitation from Kori, before she leaned into his touch.

"It's quite simple, sister dear," Kami replied coolly, though she sounded a little tweaked at their open "affection" for each other. "I am merely strolling around and wanted some food."

Richard felt Kori stiffen at her words. "What? Couldn't have Daddy dear to buy you something extremely expensive?" She snapped. "Or is it too much effort to actually buy what you want?"

"You are so sweet," Kami said, eyes narrowing with anger. "Why don't you let me buy you both some lunch?"

"We're done," Kori stated, still glaring. She knew Kami wanted Robin. She was determined not to let her have him. It's not like she had claims on him or anything, but Kami deserved no one. Kori had to admit that she had been surprised when Robin had placed his arm around her waist, but she thought that he probably caught onto the situation. Or so she hoped.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure this fine gentleman could use another round of food. Men always eat a lot."

Kori wanted to slap her sister but she held her place and got another surprise from Robin. "I'm sorry, but we just finished. I wish you wouldn't categorize all men in the same category. It's quite insulting. Besides, I should think a girl like you would have a heartier appetite. And nicer manners. Good day."

"I—I—what the hell!" Kami stuttered, followed by a string of curses. Kori was utterly shocked. This was the first time she had seen her sister at a loss for words for something she wanted.

"And please clean your language. It's quite insulting. Kori, let's go before I throw up my lunch."

**TTTTT**

"Robin you were amazing!" Kori exclaimed, eyes alight with joy. Richard was joyful at the sight of this. They had to walk off her temper, but afterwards, she was so grateful to Richard, he felt so great. She was so beautiful when she was happy. Her eyes sparkled with a light only Ginger saw. Her cheeks were flushed with cute rosy color and she was smiling. Her smile was so pretty and so capturing, anyone would fall for it. She was altogether the embodiment of beauty. And this was all directed towards him. That made his heart swell. His heart? No, just him. His heart was not involved in this. Not the least bit. Which he kept telling himself.

"Thank you so much, Robin. She had it coming and that was amazing. Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Richard replied with delight. She was amazing truly amazing.

"Uh, Robin?"

"Yeah Kori?"

"Uh, what was your idea of how to help Ginger?"

Richard's heart sang. "Well here's my idea…"

* * *

Hey Guys!!! Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it was a jot short, but I'm still jetlag and I got back at 5:30 this morning, so cut me some slack. Planes are uncomfortable to sleep in.

Anyways, I want a total of **135** reviews to post the next chapter. I promise I'll post it and make it really interesting, but I need you guys to review... since you're all amazing anyways.

I'm not gonna give anything away, but now is where things start to spicen up.

Can't wait to hear from you all.

Your's truly,

_moonlistfantasy_


	14. Oh No, Not Ginger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys!!! You're all amazing! Especially my reviewers. It made me sooooooooooooooo happy. Sorry for not updating the second I got the 135, but remember, I'm extremely jetlag. So if things are a little iffy or whatever, blame it on the jetlag and lack of sleep. Anywho, the story. Oh yeah, I want a total of **150** reviews and then I'll give you a special treat.

* * *

Kori and Richard are starting to really get along.

Until something happens...

And Kori's world bottoms out.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Two weeks flew by and Richard savored each moment. He felt like he got to know the real Kori, but if he didn't know her he would've sworn she were bipolar or something. She would be really happy at times, but all of a sudden, she would turn angry and snap at everyone, including him. She was insanely fun to be around and he had no idea how he had never known her all his life. Kori sparkled with a light he had never before encountered—having an incredibly funny sense of humor, a wonderful hearty laugh that would make anyone hearing her laugh along, and a different outlook on life. But most of the time that was hidden while they were around people—by her incredibly obnoxious idea that everyone had a hidden agenda, her scowl that made her angelic face seem distorted, and her snappish attitude toward anyone and everyone. But Richard could see through that anger that she directed at people. Kori was afraid and that made him like her so much more. He really felt like he understood her and kind of vice versa and had to admit that he was falling and falling hard. He just hoped she would catch him instead of letting him hit the bottom.

Kori felt frightened, humored by and strangely comforted with Robin. He had endless patience with her and made her feel special. She would snap and he would be there with a smile and something to tweak her out of her mood. He knew when to back off and knew when she wanted him around. He was always sweet and never degraded her or made her feel inferior. He was quite funny and—yes she was finally admitting it—hott. She would've felt jealous if another girl tried flirting with him, but somehow, he convinced her that he wasn't interested in the girl. She knew—deep down, even if she denied it—that he only had eyes for her. He did get on her nerves, but not like everyone else. He struck a particular sensitive nerve at times and Kori would become angry with him—only to find him apologizing sincerely and wishing he had never made her angry. Yes, he had gotten into the habit of calling her Star or Starfire, but she finally got over it as an annoyance and started thinking of it as a special name for herself. Kori felt like she knew Robin really well, which was strange and she had a feeling he understood her a lot better than she understood herself—and that frightened her. She had to admit that she had really strong feelings toward Robin. Raven had given her a look, but somewhere deep down, Kori knew that even if Raven wasn't happy, she'd still be hanging out with Robin. She was falling hard and fast, hoping to catch hold before it was too late.

**TTTTT**

"Raven, please talk sense," Kori pleaded into the phone as she paced her room, hoping her friend's news was not as it seemed. "Ginger can't have moved over night."

"I really don't understand it," Raven admitted, sounding confused. "Apparently a really huge deal came up for Viana, and she sold Ginger without a second thought. No warning, nothing. Only told us this morning."

"Do you have any idea where Ginger went?" Kori asked, panic starting to dominate.

"No." Raven sounded sorry. "And Viana won't tell us anything anyways. She said whoever asks will be dismissed."

"Well, thank you for telling me," Kori said, trying to sound thankful even though all she wanted to do was to either find the bitch and hurt her or curl up into a ball like she had when she was younger and cry for her huge loss. It would only be her second loss where she felt like everything bottomed out and her whole world fell apart. But no one would care, no one would ever care.

A knock. Then a voice. "Star?" Kori couldn't reply, despair wouldn't allow her constricted voice to make any intelligible sounds. "Starfire?" Robin's voice sounded worried, but she couldn't force her limbs to move.

Richard found Kori sitting stiffly in the center of her room as if she had lost everything. He had of course come through the window that he had seen her escape not so long ago. She had pleaded with him to use the window and not the front door, in order to escape her so called family. Richard quickly got down on his knees and touched her shoulder. "Starfire?" His voice came out sounding alarmed.

Finally Kori's throat uncoiled enough for her to stutter one word out. "G—ginger."

Richard shook her gently, but she moved as if she were limbless. "Come on, Star. Speak to me. What happened?"

Tortuously, Kori somehow managed to get the whole story out. "…and no one knows where she went. What am I supposed to do? I can't live without her!" Her last comment came out as a wail, no matter how she tried to suppress it.

"Come with me," Richard said.

"W—what?" Kori asked, as if coming through her haze.

"Come with me," Richard repeated. "I have something I think might help."

What could she do? He tugged her to her feet and steered her towards her window. She had no choice but to follow, wondering what on earth could possibly cheer her up from her despair.

* * *

Hey Guys!! Sorry for the cliffy, but I want you all to review. Anyways, I need a total of **150 reviews** in order for the next chapter to go up. I'll try to post them as soon as I get the amount of reviews I'm asking for.

Now what could possibly cheer Kori up in her utter despair?

Remember, you get the special treat once I get the 150 reviews. It'll be amazing.

Can't wait to hear what you all have to say!

PS: Sorry these past 3 chapters have been short. The next one will be longer.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	15. Finding Ginger

Disclaimer: (does anyone really read this?) I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys!!!! Hugest apologies for not updating the second you guys hit 150 reviews. I want to thank you all for waiting patiently (well, hopefully patiently) and I want to give you this wonderful chapter. It is longer than the previous chapters and as a hint, you guys guessed right. I want a total of **160 reviews **for the next chapter. See, I'm nice, I made it easier on all of you. Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Now the story.

* * *

Kori is wrapped up in her despair...

Until Richard comes along with a surprise!

How will Kori take it?

Anger or happiness?

Find out!

Enjoy!

Despite Kori's despair, she was curious what Robin was going to cheer her up with. At first she had no idea where he was taking her, but then she recognized a landmark and knew without a doubt that he was taking her to her secret place—and wondered what on earth could possibly cheer her up. His grip on her hand was gentle but firm, but she wished he'd let go. There was too much contact with people, even though she now thought of Robin in the safe category—like Raven, only different. But even so, she rarely touched Raven and never held her hand and vice versa.

Richard had questions forming in his head like wildfire. How would he show her? Would she be angry at him for doing this without telling her? And if she were angry, would she ever forgive him? Maybe she'd be fine with this and would feel open with him. Who knew. He really felt like this would define a lot in the way they reacted with each other.

(_A/N: nothing sketchy, so get your minds out of the gutters_)

Either way, he just hoped things would work out for both their benefits.

(_A/N: and keep your minds out of the gutters_)

Finally Kori saw the trees that hid her "place" and an odd feeling of anticipation rolled through her stomach. By now, her tears were dry and her curiosity overcame her grief—at least momentarily. They broke through the underbrush and came out to…

(_A/N: this would be an evil place to leave off, but, no worries, I remember that I said I'd give you all a long chapter. But I'm just saying…_)

Kori looked around and found nothing different. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing and Kori felt her curiosity shatter and despair wash over her once again.

Richard watched as Kori's face lit with curiosity and he immediately felt gut wrenching horridness as he watched her face fall a mile, since nothing seemed any different. The moment her face fell, he felt as if someone squeezed out his heart. Causing Kori pain caused him pain. It was strange, really. He couldn't hold if off any longer. Richard placed his thumb and pinky in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

She looked up miserably as she heard Robin whistle shrilly, which was immediately followed by an answering roar. Shock ate at her alive as a familiar shape ran at her, and tears of joy streamed down her face as she opened her arms and ran at Ginger. Apparently she shouted Ginger's name, since the cheetah ran faster towards her. Ginger leapt and Kori caught her, laughing happily—almost hysterically. They rolled in the grass, laughing, playing, Kori hugging Ginger and Ginger licking her face. It was like seeing your loved one come back from the dead. Happiness pored out of every pore and every fiber of Kori. Finally, both Kori and Ginger overcame their joy at seeing each other and Kori immediately had some questions for Robin. She walked up to him with Ginger tailing her like a dog.

She tried asking any question that was on her mind, but her mouth only allowed a string of unintelligible words out of her mouth. She tried again. "Why—how did you—where—what—why?"

Richard laughed kindly at her attempt to ask him five questions at once, and took pity on her to answer her questions. "Why did I do this?" Kori nodded, eyes wide, then narrowed with calculation. "Because I wanted to help you help Ginger. How did I do this? Well, I bought her. Where I got the money is from my bank account; what made me want to spend all this money? Helping you and making you happy is satisfying. Why didn't I tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise. And no, you don't owe me anything and this is just something a friend does for friend. Are you mad?" The last question was almost a plea to say she wasn't.

Kori suspected something fishy or felt that he would require some type of payback of her, but was surprised that it was mere honesty and he didn't want anything of her. Yes she was angry that he didn't tell her, causing her to panic and feel like she lost the world, but she was happy that Ginger was not only in good hands—she was in Kori's hands; and that was all thanks to Robin. She wanted to smack him, scream, laugh, hug him, but she did something she'd regret later and he'd probably never talk to her again, and she'd feel horrible and miserable and would probably berate herself but… she closed the distance between them with surprising speed, leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. At first he seemed surprised and shocked, but that was quickly overcome as he mellifluously and expertly leaned into the kiss and deepened it.

Richard watched Kori's face intently, almost fearfully. First she seemed really angry, but then she looked calculating and then she moved. He understood her movement, but it still surprised him as she kissed him fully on the lips. Shock and surprise overcame him, but it was quickly suppressed as he leaned into the kiss with eagerness. He'd been shocked by her forwardness and was surprised by the fact that she wanted to kiss him, but man had he wanted to kiss her for so long. Her lips looked so inviting ever since she started smiling more at him and the kiss was as amazing as he could wish for. There was passion in it that both of them showed for each other and the unspoken need for shelter. Then there was fear. But through the kiss, he showed her there was nothing to fear and they could find shelter in each other's hearts. And there was a spark that he had never felt before. He definitely had kissed other people before this, but there was something about this kiss that made his insides turn to jelly and his heart melt. Well, his insides always turned to jelly and his heart always melted at whenever he was around her, but there was something about the kiss that felt right and amazing and…

They broke off the kiss as they came up for air. He wanted to stroke the side of her cheek and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he held his place, waiting for her to make the next move.

Kori had never felt anything like this kiss. She had never kissed anyone… well once, but that was back when—no her mind shied away from that memory as well. She felt vulnerable and delicate and wished she didn't. She hated that feeling. Then anger overcame her and her hand came up and slapped his face. The slap was audible and it left half his cheek bright red.

"Why'd you hit me?" Richard snapped as he rubbed his jaw. She sure as heck didn't hit like a girl and her slap hurt his face. He wouldn't be surprised if it started swelling. Why did she just hit him? He thought she felt the magic to!

"You should've told me!" Kori replied, tears springing to her eyes at his tone of voice. All the hurt she had been feeling from everything threatened to overwhelm her and consume her. She was shaking from head to toe by all the unshed tears she was holding in and that raw emotion she refused to show to anyone. "You made me feel miserable! How could you?!"

"I was going to tell you, but you jumped to conclusion too quickly!" Richard snapped, before thinking about who he spoke to. "I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. But apparently I'm bad at that! No matter how hard I try you bring me close only to push me away!" He immediately regretted his words as he saw her shrink into herself. He took reign of his temper, which had snapped in the wondrous moment as she had slapped him. He was frustrated, but he knew she took patience. It was so infuriating; she was so close, but so far. He never knew which mood he was going to encounter and he just wished she would truly let him in. Richard calmed his breathing and said softer, "I'm sorry, Starfire."

He was right, and she knew it. She was just too chicken to admit it. He was always patient with her and always was there for her, and what did she do? Push him away. It hurt as he said those things, and it hurt even more because he was right. She backed away from him, afraid to touch and afraid to hurt him. She let her fear overcome her feelings for him. She cared a lot for him, maybe too much for her own good, but it felt like he felt the same way. And now he was apologizing for snapping at her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him. He was too good for her. "No, I'm sorry. You're right, you're wasting you time." It hurt to say that, but she didn't want him to waste his time on her. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth anything. He was worth everything. "I—I'm sorry."

Richard immediately followed her train of thought and felt worse. She thought that he thought he was wasting his time with her and she felt unworthy. She cared for him, she did, or she wouldn't be telling him this. He understood that she thought that he was only staying out of pity for her, which was not the case at all. He truly cared for her, which freaked him out, but reassured him all the same. "No, Kor, Star, that's not how it is at all." He closed the distance that she had made out of her fear for him. He took a breath and he would probably regret this later. "Kor, I am soooooo sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I think you're wonderful and I love spending time with you. I spend time with you because I like to and it makes me happy. Starfire, I think I—" Man he was bad at expressing his feelings. He wanted to tell her he loved her. That he wanted to stay with her and give her comfort, but he was bad at expressing himself. He always had been. "Kori, I think I l—like you a lot." He winced at his wording. "No, like seems like an understatement, but I don't want to push you or make you feel obligated or…"

Kori finally understood what he was trying to say and felt like jumping for joy. He loved her but wasn't very adept at putting his feelings in words. She leaned up and kissed him again. This felt right and she hoped she wouldn't regret opening her heart later. Her arms went around his neck and his slid around her waist as they deepened the kiss.

She understood and she was returning the feeling. She liked him back at least. If not loved him, but he would find that out later. Probably. Right now he just leaned into the kiss, forgetting the world. Forgetting Ginger. Forgetting everything and everyone as he, for the first time, just truly enjoyed the moment. It just felt right.

* * *

There! That should've made everyone happy! Remember, I want a total of** 160 reviews** for the next chapter. Thanks again for waiting patiently.

Hint for next chapter: Kori's past is mysterious. Will something cause it to be revealed? Find out!

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	16. Interlude

Hi Guys! I hate it when people do this, but I really need everyone's input (it's vital for the story). I meant to put this question at the end of last chapter, but I was just so excited to post it (so I could hear from everyone ps, you guys are unbelievably amazing i hope i spelled that right ) I forgot to ask my ultra vital question. I'm leaving it in your (my wonderful fans) hands to decide. So here's the question:

Should Richard have the typical Bruce Wayne as his surrogate father? _It's a typical thing everyone does and personally I've never associated Batman with Teen Titans--but that's just me and don't let my prejudices get to you all._

**OR**

Should Richard have "real parents" and this story have nothing to do with Bruce Wayne?

Either way works but it really is up to all of you to decide. And I mean what I say--don't let my prejudices get to you all. It's truly 100 percent (they won't let me use the percent sign) up to all of you. I honestly don't care but I want you all to decide. Popular vote wins.

**Right now there's a tie! I need at least one more vote and then I can post the next chapter! You guys are amazing! **

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	17. Commitments and Honesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I wanted to update, and I needed the votes, but right now the vote is tied for who Richard's parents should be... Bruce Wayne or 'real parents'? Please break the tie. So I had to figure out a way to post (cause I really wanted to and I didn't want to keep you all waiting), so this is what I was able to come up with. Anyways, I'm requesting nicely, from all my wonderful readers, that I would like **180 reviews** in order to post the next chapter. A lot of people read this and don't review and I'm scolding you for it. So make sure to review and you also need to vote. (voting doesnt count as a full review though) Ok. On with the story.

* * *

We all loved that mushy scene with Kori and Richard.

Well, this chapter literally takes off where the other chapter left off.

Kori is... well

Read the chapter and you shall see.

Enjoy.

Kori had never been so happy in her life since… well since _that_ happened. Ginger was saved thanks to Robin, and well Robin was just amazing. She couldn't believe she thought he was a rich prep jerk when she first met him. He was far from that. He was sweet, thoughtful, caring and… oh the list could go on forever and she would happily list them all. Well, she'd probably start getting annoyed but she had to accept that somehow. Anyways, here was Robin, standing in front of her, his black spiky hair somehow managing to stay spiked even through everything that happened (_A/N: nothing like that, get your minds out of the gutters_), his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest and his sapphire blue eyes watching her every move and he had a huge grin on his face.

Richard grinned at Kori as he watched her face light up with joy. They had kissed and it was magical. Maybe she wouldn't shoot him if he were to ask her to be his girlfriend. Maybe she would. But she looked really happy. Well, he was also really happy. This was the first time that he could remember that he had ever been this happy… with no strings attached and no need for "favors" or "paybacks". He wanted to show her how happy she made him.

"Starfire—" He started, unsure of how he should start.

Kori looked at Robin as his face clouded with anxiety. Apprehension flooded through her. "Is something wrong, Robin?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no," Richard replied quickly. "It's just—I know this will sound a little cheesy, but—ever since I saw you, I knew there was something different about you, like you weren't what you seemed to be and there was more to you than what met the eye, and I decided that I really wanted to get to know the wonderful person you are underneath—"

Kori cut him off angrily. "Did you make a bet?!"

"No! I didn't! I promise! I just wanted to tell you that you are more than wonderful and that you make me really happy and not be myself. Or maybe I am myself when I'm with you but not when I'm with other people." He was babbling and he knew it. Kori looked at him confused. "Either way, what I—I think I'm—I'm trying to—to say is that y—you are amazing and well wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

"What?" Kori could not understand his question. He repeated it again, but this time mumbled it. "Robin, if you want me to answer your question, you must say it to me intelligibly. Now, try again." The man was so aggravating sometimes.

Richard looked up at her shyly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kori wanted to feel stunned, she really did, but she knew it was coming and she already had an answer for him, long before the question came up. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't."

Richard thought that the world dropped out from underneath him. "Y—you can't? Why not?" He felt stupid for asking that. He should've just left her as is, but he felt as if his heart was being torn into a million pieces.

Kori was having a similar feeling and struggled to stuff her tears. "Because I can't." She couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

"Kor, give me a clue!" Richard pleaded, anger making his voice rise. It was anger or… nope, he's a man and a man's gotta toughen up and be a man. So he was angry and not upset. "I don't get you! One minute you're all 'oh Robin, you're amazing' and the next minute you're rejecting me out of hand! What the HELL?! If you don't like me, just tell me to my face, but stop playing this game!" He was breathing heavily from his anger.

Kori wanted to melt into the floor at what he said. He was right and she knew it. But she couldn't. "Robin, I do like you, it's just that I can't do this. I can't open myself up to be hurt once again." She stared at her feet, face red with shame.

Anger dissipated, leaving him staring at her in wonder. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Kori finally looked up at him and tears started pouring down her face. "Please don't. Please don't make me relive it." But even though she pleaded with him, the memory hit her in the face, full brunt with no mercy. The world was flickering before her eyes as Kori collapsed.

* * *

Well, there's a wonderful cliffy for all you folks. I want you all to review! And I'm scolding all those people who are reading this that aren't reviewing. I would like more than **180**, but 180 is the minimum. Plus you have to vote on Richard's parents, which doesn't count as a full review. It counts as a 1/3. So review and then you'll get the next chapter.

After all, I just left you all with a wonderful cliffy.

And I'm apologizing for the interlude. I hate it when people do that, but I really need it.

So, can't wait to hear from you all.

Your's truly,

_moonlistfantasy_


	18. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys!!! I want to say you're all absolutely AMAZING!!! You really all made my day. Sorry for not updating asap. Anyways, in order to get the next chapter, I'll just request to get a minimum of **200 reviews**. I know that may seem like a lot, but it really isn't that much, plus you all will get another surprise. I know you all liked the last one.

* * *

Some of you have been asking about Kori's past.

Here's a glimpse.

Maybe it will show why she acts the way she does.

Enjoy.

Images flickered back and forth and everything looked blurry as Kori tried to get her eyes to focus. A groan escaped her lips as she lifted her hand to her temple and her eyes felt all sore and dry. "What happened?" Kori moaned.

"You feinted," Richard replied, half humorously, half worriedly. She seriously had him worried. She had gotten all frightened and reached out to him, before her wonderful emerald orbs rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed, shuddering. Well, she was shuddering as she collapsed and then she went unconscious. He didn't understand it. Well, maybe he did understand it. He had seen stuff like this happen before and he kind of understood it. It had to do with stuffing emotion and memory or something like that. And when the emotion or memory came out—if it was a powerful one—it did something to the person. Or something like that. He wasn't really sure. As she had fallen, he had caught her swiftly and laid her on the ground, resting her head on the cushy grass. Ginger had taken her protective stance over Kori, but had somehow let him by. Maybe Ginger trusted him because he had protected her and given her to Kori. Who knew? "Are you ok?"

Kori's brows furrowed as she tried to recollect what had made her feint. And then it hit her full force, like a full blown torrent of a raging river, with nothing to ease its pass. All those images she had carefully locked behind internal doors rushed to her, overflowing her mind with unwanted memories.

_Smoke, acrid smoke rose up, filling little Kori's nostrils. There was screaming. The scream of death, the scream of fear. Someone gripped her tiny shoulder and she looked up, eyes wide with fear. No comprehension of what was happening, only a wide smile to welcome her and protect her._

**No!** Kori's mind cried, but her memory flickered to before that time.

_Little Kori looked up to her Mommy and Daddy with courage and happiness. Daddy was showing her how to shoot an arrow and Mommy was smiling brightly._

"Please! Anything but this," Kori moaned to her memory. Richard ran to her side and put his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her, but all he got in response was a moan.

"Kori, snap out of it," Richard pleaded; but Kori's memory gripped her firmly and had no intentions of letting her go.

_Mommy came over to give little Kori a big hug while Daddy rapped little Kori's knuckles with his big ones as little Kori laughed proudly at her achievement. She had hit the bull's eye. _

"_You're a natural Star!" Her Daddy said proudly. _

_But little Kami was not pleased with little Kori, but little Kori had no idea why. Little Kami looked unhappily at little Kori, but little Kori had been oblivious._

"_Mommy, aren't you proud of me?!" Little Kori asked excitedly. _

"_Of course my Star," her Mommy said proudly. "You're my Starfire. Don't ever forget that."_

"_Why am I a starfire?" Little Kori asked her Mommy innocently._

"_Because your smile is as bright as a Star's," her Daddy replied fondly._

"_Then why do I need a fire in my name?" Little Kori asked confused._

"_Because when you smile and when you're happy, you warm everyone's hearts," her Mommy answered with a huge hug and a following smile. _

"_Mommy, will you always love me? And you too Daddy?" _

"_Are love is as constant as the stars above," her Daddy answered. _

"_What does that mean?" Little Kori wondered aloud._

"_It means always know that you are loved," her Mommy told her. _

"Please don't," Kori moaned pleadingly, with tears pouring down her face. Richard tried shaking her harder, but the memory refused to let her go.

_It was evening and the sun was setting. Little Kori was waiting for her Mommy and Daddy to leave their bedroom from some adult talk. Little Kami came jumping into the house happily._

"_Kami, why are you so happy?" Little Kori asked innocently._

_Kami had turned mad, black eyes narrowing. "Why do you always ask questions? And why are you so spoiled? Go away!" _

_Little Kori had been hurt by little Kami's words, so she had started to cry. Mommy and Daddy came rushing out of their bedroom and cradled little Kori in their arms._

"_Kami, I want you to apologize to your sister," her Daddy said sternly._

"_Why? She always gets what she wants! What about me? You guys don't care about me! It's always Kori this, Kori that! I just want you to love me!" Little Kami had tears pouring out of her eyes by now. _

_Their Mommy had run up to her and hugged her, whispering something to little Kami. Then she spoke aloud. "Would you both like some hot chocolate?"_

_We squealed our delight and followed Mommy and Daddy into the kitchen. Finally, the cocoa was made and we all went outside to watch the stars. _

_Little Kori heard a scream, only later realizing it was a scream uttered from her own mouth as the house somehow caught on fire. She didn't understand what was going on. Her Mommy and Daddy rushed her into the street and called for anyone to help them. But no one was there, only because their houses too, caught on fire. _

_Little Kori was scared, but wasn't sure why. All of a sudden, sharp things started flying out of the sky and Mommy and Daddy shoved her under a protective rock. _

_Smoke, acrid smoke rose up, filling little Kori's nostrils. There was screaming. The scream of death, the scream of fear. Someone gripped her tiny shoulder and she looked up, eyes wide with fear. No comprehension of what was happening, only a wide smile to welcome her and protect her. She went into open arms asking about Mommy and Daddy. The man smiled at her, but it was a smile that chilled her heart. _

"_Where's Mommy and Daddy?!!" Little Kori cried out as angry and frightened tears poured down her face. _

"_Over there," the man said, pointing towards two bodies. Her Mommy's long flaming red hair spread out over the ground as she lay there motionlessly, eyes closed. There was an arrow sticking up from her heart. Her Daddy's bright emerald eyes lay wide open as he stared out into the sky lifelessly. His body was filled with arrows and those flamey stuff. _

_Little Kori pushed herself away from the man and ran over to her parents, crying sadly as she felt her small heart crumple and break into thousands of pieces. Little Kami was crying and saying that she didn't mean for them to get hurt. The man looked at Kami sternly and said "You knew this was a possibility. Come, we must leave. Grab your sister. We need to make sure you both don't get hurt."_

Kori gripped her head in an attempt to make the memories go away, but the memories still gripped her like shackles.

_12 year old Kori glared at her sister. "It's your fault they died."_

"_I didn't mean to kill them," Kami admitted. "I just wanted them to notice me."_

"_Well, I guess they've noticed you now since you murdered them."_

"_I did NOT MURDER THEM!!" Kami screeched._

"_Murderer," Kori repeated in a deathly low voice, eyes searing with hatred. _

"KORI!!!" Richard screamed into her ear, hoping she would finally hear him. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, but she seemed so distant.

"_Why didn't you kill me instead?" 13 year old Kori asked her so called sister._

"_I didn't mean to kill them Starfire," Kami said sadly to her sister. _

"_Don't you ever call me that!" Kori snapped, tears springing to her eyes. "You have no right to, you murderer."_

"_It wasn't my fault!" Kami shouted at her._

"_Really?! That's why our whole village got wiped out?! Go away!" _

Richard shook her so hard that Kori was able to snap back into reality; and man, reality sucked. She started shaking uncontrollably, wishing she just hadn't relived those memories.

"Kori, it's ok, it's ok," Richard told her soothingly as he stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her. "You'll be alright, Starfire."

"Don't call me that!! I won't be alright! Nothing's alright! Nothing's ever alright." She started to cry, though she wished she hadn't.

"I won't call you that," Richard murmured into her hair. "Come on, let me take you home, Kor."

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that either, lol. Anyways, here's a glimpse into Kori's past. 

Hint for next chapter: It has to do with what her adopted father "does to her" that you wonderful people have been wondering about.

Sorry for making the story so dark and I promise to lighten the mood.

Reminding everyone I'm looking for at least **200** reviews and I can't wait to hear from everyone.

You guys are amazing!

PS: Bruce won the vote! Bruce is Richard's "father". Thank you all for voting and I promise it was a close vote.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	19. Father Dear

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Sorry for keeping you all waiting. It took forever to get 200, but we finally got there. Anyways, I'm looking for at least **208** reviews in order to post the next chapter.

Also, sorry if this chapter is a little off; I wrote this extremely exhausted while in a boiling hot room. A little off meaning spelling, grammar and not so many discriptions. I deeply apologize, but I wanted to get this up.

Also, I noticed a spelling mistake in my last chapter and I want to apologize for that as well. It was supposed to be "our" not "are".

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Kori is overwhelmed with emotion.

Richard is watching her.

Oh yeah, don't forget that she just told him not to call her "Starfire" anymore.

And that he agreed.

Enjoy the story.

Richard supported Kori, with a steady arm around her waist, as he assisted her to her house. Kori forced herself to regain composure. By the time they reached the sketchy ally, Kori's outer appearance seemed to be the same, even though she was in emotional turmoil. Her eyes were a little red, but people could mistaken her red eyes from the blowing of the wind, which had started as soon as they left Kori's "secret place". The "villain" guarding the door this time was some moron who nicknamed himself Puppet King. Why he was even allowed in the Villains Ally, confused the hell out of Richard. They were admitted through the gate and, by that time, Kori regained enough of herself to pretend to seem tough, without Richard's arm around her waist. She insisted that any form of weakness would set the Villain's out on her. She didn't understand that Richard was willing to protect her no matter the cost, but she took no heed. He submitted stubbornly, but he decided to walk extremely close to her as he cast menacing looks toward any on lookers—which were plenty. A hott girl walking through the Villain's Ally was very appealing, no matter how tough she may be.

The walk seemed longer with Kori moving extremely slowly, but Richard refused to let her walk quickly, fearing the worst. Yes, she was only emotionally overwrought, but she _had_ feinted and feinting was bad, especially with his soon to be girlfriend. Remember, she hadn't said yes yet. And that was only because she "didn't want to get hurt again". From what, Richard had no idea, but he wouldn't press her on telling him until she was ready. Especially if this was what was going to happen if she needed to tell him.

Finally they reached her grandiose house and Kori tiredly pushed open the front marble door, motioning for him to come, as she had a momentary lapse as to why she told him never to enter through the front door. The stupid maid that Kori always loathed came up and offered her a mug, though her eyes were wide at the sight of Richard. None of this processed through Kori's head. She really wasn't thinking right now. She was still emotionally overwrought, but was glad that Robin was staying with her the whole way through. She owed him an explanation once she felt calmer.

And then the inevitable came. The maid had disappeared and following her disappearance, Kori's so called father's footsteps echoed in the overly large house.

"Kori Anders," the elderly man boomed. "What on Earth have you brought back? And why the hell are you so late?"

Richard's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected this elderly man to be reprimanding her and he had not expected… well anything really. He was just there for Kori. He watched Kori's face turn into one of the utmost hatred as she glared at the man. The only other time he had seen her like this was when they had met her sister Kami in the restaurant.

"It's none of your business, _father_," Kori sneered. "You have no right to speak to me."

"Young lady, watch your tongue!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Watch your tongue or else," her father said angrily.

Kori wasn't really in the thinking mode yet. She did the unthinkable. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU MURDERER!!!"

What the hell was going on?! Richard had never seen her so overcome with hatred, other than being with her sister. And why was she accusing this man of murder? Didn't she say he was her father?

"You killed them," her father sneered. "You killed them by stealing their attention."

"Bastard," Kori glared at him with undiluted hatred. "You were the one who murdered them. You murdered everyone."

Murdered who? Richard knew he was missing something, but he refused to ask.

"But you didn't just murder them, you drove him away as well," her father said.

Tears sprung to her eyes. No, he wouldn't do that to her. Well, he would, since he didn't care what drove her to obedience, as long as she obeyed.

"You drove him away with your creep for nothing powers. He never liked you anyways."

Richard watched Kori wilt and glared at the man. "What the hell are you doing to her?!" Her "father" looked at him surprised. He seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Leave her alone!"

"Young man, get out of my house; you have no right to speak to me in such a way."

"Oh, on the contrary old man, I think I do. You hurt her, you answer to me."

"What makes you think you're so powerful?" Kori's so called father asked rudely.

"Only the fact that I could put you out of business in 5 seconds or less. And I could ruin your life in such a way; you wish you'd never even met me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is. You may have heard of Mr. Wayne." The old man's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't. You have no power to."

"I would and I do. Now leave her alone and stop hurting her."

"This is my house young man; I can do as I wish."

"Maybe to your furniture, but not to people. Come on, Kori, let's go."

Kori looked at both of the men standing in front of her helplessly. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Twelve year old Kori watched her crush with unmasked adoration. He was so amazing with his black spiky hair and his dark brown doe eyes that sent a girl to her knees. He was a couple years older than she, but that didn't matter too much. And then he started walking towards her and Kori shrunk into herself._

"_You're Kori Anders, right?" he asked in his baritone voice._

"_Y—yeah. You're Xavier Redd." It was more of a statement than a question._

"_You sure catch on quick, cutie." He chuckled. "Wanna go to the movies?"_

_12 year old Kori thought for a moment. She had been awfully lonely since she got here, with no one to talk to and no one to care for her. "As a—a date?"_

"_Sure thing, cutie. You coming?"_

_Well, why not? Besides, he was good looking. _

_She had seen Kami skirting in the distance, but it didn't register. Nothing registered with her since she was with the hotshot Xavier Redd. Not even her sister's cruel smile._

* * *

And that memory isn't over yet either. Again, sorry for not giving so many discriptions. Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm reminding you all I'm looking for **208** reviews in order to get the next chapter up.

Did I mention we've reached 200? Woo hoo. Thanks guys, you're all amazing.

Your's truly (and overly tired),

_moonlitsfantasy_

PS: Do you guys want me to start wrapping up the story or keeping it going?

L:et me know! The more people, the better!


	20. Past Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! I'm more awake and so this chapter is better. I hope it's long enough this time ;-) and I hope this clears up any confusion about Kori's past. Anyways, you guys are absolutely amazing and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. Anyways, I am looked for **225** reviews in order to post the next chapter. Did I mention you guys are amazing reviewers?

* * *

Just reminding everyone where we are in the story.

Kori and Richard are at Kori's house...

Confronting her father.

And Kori is swept up in a memory.

And this is the memory her father uses against her.

Enjoy the chapter._  
_

_12 year old Kori was in bliss… and was blissfully unaware of what was unfolding before her eyes. She knew she had already fallen for Xavier Redd, but she was blissfully happy, thinking he fell back for her. And man was she dead wrong. _

_Xavier turned down a date, claiming the fact he was unwell. Kori accepted his excuse and continued to do what they would've done together—go to the movies. He seemed to "not feel well" at least once a week, but Kori was fine with that. As she entered the theater, she saw an ultra familiar black haired black eyed girl and a way too cool hotty that was supposed to be home sick. Xavier and Kami. Xavier was cheating on her with her own sister. Kori felt her heart fall to pieces. _

_She felt like marching up to them, but she was too sad. Sad? Why on earth should she be sad? She was angry. And really angry. Everything in the room took on a green hue. Xavier looked up at her and immediately looked guilty. Guilty? Hell that man should be ashamed. Everything turned emerald green and Kori's eyes started glowing faintly. Not enough to be seen, just enough to turn her pupils and irises green. She marched up to Xavier and Kami._

"_How could you?" Kori snapped dangerously. Was it just her imagination, or were her hands glowing with a faint green light. _

"_I didn't mean to," Xavier said guiltily. "It was all her idea."_

"_Kami? I should've known."_

"_Well, sister dear, I was just letting you get a taste of your own medicine," Kami sneered. _

"_What medicine, you backstabber?" Kori asked angrily. Her eyes started glowing green and her hands glowed brighter._

"_Stealing someone's love," Kami replied satisfied, but she started looking nervously at her sister. _

"_I never did," Kori said defiantly. _

"_Kori, why are you glowing?" Xavier inputted nervously._

"_SHUT UP, JERK!!!" Kori screeched as she attempted to hit him. Instead, green bolts flew from her hand and missed him by mere inches._

"_What the hell are you trying to do?" Xavier screamed at her. "What are you?" He asked in a terrified whisper._

_Kori looked at him, realization of what she had almost done dawning on her. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. _

"_You're a freak," Xavier said, eyeing her with caution and fear. "I have to go and I don't want to ever see you again."_

_Kori's glow vanished along with her anger. She felt devastated. "Xavier…"_

"_Go away, freak, or I'll call the cops."_

_Kori turned into herself and vowed never to reach out again. And then she cried._

"Kori, let's go," Richard repeated.

"She's not really a person, so you're logic doesn't work, boyo," the old man sneered triumphantly.

"Are you on crack, old man? Leave her alone."

Kori had snapped back into reality right when her so called father had spoken. "Leave. Me. Alone." Kori glared at him angrily as she enunciated each word. Then her voice broke as she repeated her statement.

Richard glared at the man once more before getting down on his knees and taking Kori in his arms. "It's ok, Kori. It's ok. Come, let's go." He led her out of her house to across the street, where his apartment stood. After they entered his apartment, and he had wrapped her in a warm blanket, seated her on the couch and brought her a cup of hot cocoa, he sat behind her and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

Kori couldn't believe Robin's kindness. No one had ever treated her like this—by standing up for her against the man who claimed to be her father, or by bringing her into their home and making sure she felt safe, or sticking through with her during all her emotional turmoil. It was gratifying and she wished she could find something to repay him for his kindness. He was so amazing, she had no idea why she had ever thought he could be a jerk. She felt so safe in his arms, it was kind of scary. She owed him an explanation.

"Robin?" Kori inquired slightly.

Richard reluctantly let go of Kori and sat beside her on the couch. "Yeah Kor?"

Kori immediately missed his arms and the warmth he gave off to her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," Kori replied, looking down, feeling awkward. "No one has ever done what you did."

Richard grinned. "And what did I do?"

"You stuck with me through everything and stood up to that bastard and made sure I was alright," Kori said quickly, feeling her cheeks turn slightly red.

Richard felt like gloating, instead he put his index finger under her chin and lifted it, so her brilliant emerald eyes looked into his own sapphire eyes. "It was my pleasure."

Kori felt like crying again at his extreme niceness. "I probably owe you an explanation. It's the least I can do." Kori looked down again.

"You owe me nothing, Kor. Not a thing. You never did. And you never will." Kori shook her head and Richard marveled at her stubbornness. "Fine, if you insist on telling me then I have a question."

"Yes?" Kori asked, expecting the worst.

"Why did you call that man your father? And why did you call him a murderer?"

"You're asking questions again," Kori said, with a slight smile.

"What? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, that thing." Richard turned a shade red. "You're still holding onto that vow that I made not to ask questions?"

"You did it again," Kori pointed out, her smile widening. "But no. I'm not holding you to that anymore." Then she lost her smile. "He just claims to be my father 'cause he adopted me legally, even though the means he used were illegal."

"What?" Now that was confusing. Just the statement. "Wanna repeat that so it makes more sense?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Richard leaned back into the pillows of the couch.

"I'm not from around here," Kori began. It was ok to leave out some information, like she was from another planet. "Anyways, my parent's were amazing; they loved me and cared for me like no one else ever has. And then there was my sister Kami, a jealous bitch that should just burn in hell." Well that wasn't strong at all. "One night, Kami, burst, claiming that my parents only had eyes for me and didn't care the least bit for her. She sold out my entire village to the bastard who calls himself my father today. The jerk set an ambush to my village and murdered my parents. It was Kami's fault for setting him on the village and the jerk's fault for murdering everyone. Kami and I were the only ones spared. Kami had sold us out, but the jerk conditioned that he was to adopt us. So, legally, he filled out all the papers, but did so after murdering everyone I cared for. Well, except for my Uncle who was out of town that week and hopefully survived. He was like a third parent to me. I hope he's ok. Anyways, that's why my so called father is a murderer."

"Oh my gosh, Star," Richard exclaimed, shocked by all this horrible information Kori imparted to him. He took her hand in an attempt to calm her, even though Kori was strangely calm. Maybe it was because she felt safe for the first time in a while.

"My parents called me that—Stafire," Kori mused aloud with a sad smile. "They nicknamed me that because they said that my smile was as bright as a star's and when I smiled I warmed everyone's hearts. It was a special name they had given to me."

Richard felt horrified at his own thoughtlessness. "I had no idea, Kori. I won't call you it again."

"Robin, Richard, whatever you're called, its ok," Kori interrupted, as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I think that I'll be alright if you called me Starfire. Only certain people can call me that."

"What type of people?" Richard asked, with a slight smile. Normally he didn't have an urge to cry, but something about Kori made tears begin to make his eyes shiny.

"People that I care for that care for me," Kori replied with a heartwarming smile.

He knew he was spoiling the mood, but—"Then why don't you want to be my girlfriend? What do you mean that you don't want to be hurt again?"

Kori let go of his hand as her shoulders sagged and her face lost its brightness. "I had given my heart to someone, who took it in his hands and shattered it."

"Who's the idiot who did that?" Richard asked angrily.

"He was my crush and the hottest guy around," Kori said sadly. "This was before I met Ginger. I was such an idiot. He had asked me out, but only because my sister told him to. She wanted to ruin me, make me jealous. There were signs; I just ignored them. He was 'sick' every week or so, but that was because he was on a date with Kami. I caught them at the theater together and he called me a freak."

"Why would he call you a freak? He was obviously blind."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Robin. He broke up with me and I was absolutely devastated. I didn't want to be hurt again. Not like that. I couldn't bear it again. And especially after everything that happened on Tameran? I couldn't handle myself." Kori felt tears surfacing again.

"Tameran?" Richard was pretty well briefed on geography and he had never ever heard of that place before. It could be a small village on an island like Starbuck or something, but he highly doubted that.

"My plan—err—village," Kori said quickly, mentally slapping herself.

Whatever. He didn't dwell on it too hard. Instead—"Kori, Star, Starfire, you know I will never purposely hurt you. Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

Kori looked up at him and smiled. A smile as bright as the one she used to use when she was on Tameran, living with her parents.

* * *

Hey Guys! Just reminding you I would like **225 reviews** in order to post the next chapter.

Hint for next chapter: What happened to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven?

Can't wait to hear from all of you!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	21. Going Out

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys!!! I know I keep saying this, but it's true. You're all amazing and your reviews rock! And I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Anyways, I'd like a minimum of **240** reviews. I know it may seem like a lot, but I have faith in all of you. Alright, now the story.

* * *

Richard and Kori had a nice little scene last chapter.

We've had our view into Kori's past.

Now it's important to pay attention to present occurances.

And don't think I forgot about anything.

Now Enjoy.

Everyone in Jump City knew Kori Anders had a fiery temper, and were very surprised when she, though forced against her will, treated people a little nicer. Not a lot, but a little. It was a start. Any time Kori was about to snap at some inconsiderate jerk, an incredible hotty with amazing blue eyes and jet black spiky hair, would rest his hand on her shoulder, giving her a stern look. Kori would look sheepish—sheepish from _the_ Kori Anders? Hell people would go out of their way to watch her turn sheepish—and would rephrase herself, so she didn't come off so… snappy. Then this miracle worker would smile at her and Kori would unbend enough—at least in public—to give him a slight upturn of her mouth, which everyone considered a smile. The taming of the fiery girl was on way. But girls were extra careful around the miracle worker. If Kori had gotten even a whiff of any girl flirting with Richard, she would pounce on them with her temper with no mercy and they would flee out of fear of her wrath.

Richard was feeling immensely proud of himself… well he should. He was getting Kori to soften up and he knew she only softened up on people because of him. That made him feel extraordinarily good about himself and he always felt touched. She was _only_ being nice to people she would normally snap at _because_ of _him._ He always felt inordinately proud of himself at his handiwork. But he wouldn't deny the effects she was having on him as well. He turned into Mr. Patient, when, in earlier years, he would have lost his temper in two seconds flat. He spent more time with her than he had ever spent with anyone. And he was staying in one place for the longest time he'd ever stayed in one place, because of _her._ He was whipped, but so was she. Richard was glad she was his girlfriend. She had a good effect on him and vice versa. He didn't express it enough, but he was in love.

Kori didn't know whether she liked losing her snappiness towards people, but if Robin wanted her to, then she had to unbend a little. Anything that made him happy, she would try. After all, he saved Ginger and saved herself. And she had unknowingly handed him her heart. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to it. But she trusted him more than she trusted herself and she knew, or hoped, that he wouldn't abuse that trust. She felt so vulnerable around him, but he was amazing in all aspects, so she would just have to deal with that feeling. It was either feel vulnerable or lose him; Kori preferred the former over the latter any day. She didn't think she could be happy without him. She didn't think she could _be_ without him.

Kori and Richard were in Richard's apartment, with Richard leaning into the couch and Kori leaning on him, as they both watched some television. Well, neither of them were really paying any attention to the tv, but it was their excuse to sit together like this, since there was no need for words or silence. The television provided it all, leaving them in silent content. And then the phone rang.

Richard sighed in annoyance and leaned over to pick up the phone, while Kori sat up and looked at him inquisitively as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo, Grayson, where the hell have you been for the past couple weeks?" exclaimed an ultra familiar voice that he hadn't heard since he had put all his focus on Kori and ignored his friends.

"Stony, I've been busy," Richard replied and Kori looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, whatever you've been doing, we gotta chill, or else I'll think you hate me," Victor told him jokingly.

"Hold up one sec, Stony," Richard said and then covered the phone so he could speak to Kori. "Do you mind if we hang out with a good friend of mine? I met him when I first moved here?"

Kori shrugged, but her eyes didn't waver from his own.

"I'll take that as a yes." Richard uncovered the phone and spoke into the speaker. "Sure dude."

"And who were you just speaking with, you sly little man?" Victor inquired over the phone. Thank goodness the phone wasn't on speaker.

"A friend," Richard replied and immediately got shot a death glare from Kori.

"You've been ditching me for a 'friend'?" Stony "yelled"—it was playful yelling—on the phone. "What type of friend are you?"

"A good one. She's my girlfriend." Kori relaxed her glare at Richard and Richard sighed in relief. He was glad she wasn't mad anymore.

"OOOOOOOOO. Who's the lucky babe?" Victor cooed into the phone.

"You'll see later. Where are we meeting?"

"You better bring your chick. I'll bring my girl as well. Um… the pizza place in twenty minutes."

"Cool. See ya later." Richard and Victor hung up simultaneously.

"You're _friend_?" Kori asked eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say anything or not," Richard replied in defense, putting his hands up as if to shield himself from her wrath.

"I yield," Kori said with a smile. "Where are we meeting this 'Stony'?"

"Twenty minutes at the pizza parlor. And his name is Victor Stone."

"We shall see," Kori muttered to herself.

"What are you planning?" Richard asked alarmed.

"Nothing!" Kori replied quickly, eyes widening in alarm. "I promise!" Then she laughed. Richard loved it when she laughed. It was a pretty laugh. "Who else is coming?"

"His girlfriend. I have yet to meet her."

"Excuse me for a second." Kori stood up abruptly and Richard looked up at her startled. She was in the kitchen. Richard scrambled to his feet and ran to her.

"What did I—" Richard began but was stopped with an impatient wave of her hand as Kori turned to him with a phone to her ear. "O" Richard mouthed and inched away.

"Raven? Yes… will you come?..." A pause. "Yes… twenty minutes… yes, there. Alright see you soon and thank you." Kori rolled her eyes before she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Richard asked Kori and Kori flushed.

"Well, I thought that Raven should come as well." Kori looked up at him nervously, afraid that she had made a bad decision.

Richard laughed uneasily. "It's fine. Though, I'll admit, she creeps me out sometimes." Kori raised an eyebrow. "I feel like she's reading into my mind and can see all my secrets."

Kori shrugged. "She's my best friend and is a deep person. She just comes off as a non people person. I just wanna make sure she's ok with me befriending others."

"Do you always have to run all your friends by her?" Richard asked, with slight irritation.

"Yes. I trust her judgment, as I trust yours."

"Ok. Let's get out of here."

Kori nodded and followed him down to the parking lot. They hopped onto Richard's R-cycle (yes, he named his motorcycle) and they sped off toward the pizza place. Richard loved using his R-cycle for two reasons. 1, he had a need for speed, and 2, he loved Kori's arms around his waist and the way she buried her face into his back. Kori loved the R-cycle as well. It was fun to ride on it and she loved the feeling of Robin in her arms. They reached the parlor and Richard and Kori slid off his bike with ease as if they'd been doing this for years.

"I know him," Kori murmured into his ear. Richard shivered a little at her closeness. He loved it and it sent chills down his spine. She pointed to a guy with greenish skin, who had died his hair green and was wearing a purple shirt. He had slightly pointed ears and green eyes. And he had a toothy grin.

"Oh, I think I've met him too. We hung out once."

Kori raised an elegant eyebrow, but other than that made no more comment. But that didn't mean the small green dude didn't notice them.

"Yo! DUDE!!" He exclaimed as he ran up to them. "Remember me?"

"Yeah—" He would've said more, but he was interrupted.

"Yo, Grayson, who's the grass stain?" Victor asked as he joined up with them. He was really tall, with dark skin, piercing blue eyes, and the build of a wrestler. A dark skinned, dark haired girl joined them and Kori instantly thought of a bumble bee. Somehow, he didn't notice Kori.

"I am not a grass stain, stonehead!" Garfield shrieked.

"Ouch, my ears," said a monotonous voice as Rachel joined them. "Not so loud, Logan."

"RACHEL!" He cried happily. Then he looked at her, curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Andy told me to come," Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes as she turned to Kori. "But if I knew animal boy were coming, I would've said something else."

Kori put her hands up innocently. "I didn't know he was coming. We just saw him."

"ANDY!" Garfield greeted. "You look nicer with your hair down." Victor wasn't paying any attention to the introductions as he and his girlfriend were whispering to each other.

Kori smiled slightly. Richard would've felt jealous if it were anyone else, but this seemed to be part of the little green dude's personality.

"I'm Garfield Logan," Garfield said, introducing himself to the girl standing beside Victor as he interrupted them.

"Karen Beecher," she replied, shaking his hand with a huge smile.

"Bee," Kori muttered under her breath. Richard heard her and smiled. He understood how she got there. Karen Beecher did remind him of a bee.

"So is she you're girlfriend?" Victor asked, pointing to Rachel with an odd look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no," Victor said embarrassed. "I'm Victor. Friends call me Vic or Stone. Or in Grayson's case, Stony."

Rachel raised her eyebrow at him. "Nice to meet you?"

"Pleasure's mine…?"

"Rachel."

Victor turned his attention back to Richard. "Yo, Grayson, where's your girl?"

"I'd prefer if I were referred to as a person," Kori replied, stepping out from behind Richard. "Rather than an item."

Victor's eyes widened. "Kori Anders?"

* * *

Oh, a nice lovely cliffy. Alrighty, remember, I want a minimum of **240** reviews.

Also, school is starting Tuesday. If you want another chapter up before school, we need those reviews. Once school starts I can't promise an update everyday, but I promise it'll come up at least once a week. (Knowing me, it'll come up with the amount of reviews rather than the day of the week.)

Alrighty, can't wait to hear from you all.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	22. Meeting Up

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but it would be nice if I could and then we'd get new episodes. Anyways...

Hey Guys!!! Sorry about not updating the milla second I got the 240 reviews, I've been buried in work and it's only the first week. ::mournful sigh:: But I promise I was half way done with the chapter last week, I just couldn't find the time to finish the rest of the chapter. Anyways, I know I've said this a million times but you guys are AMAZING and I love hearing from all of you. I am looking for **250** reviews in order to post the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get the amount needed in order to post the next chapter before break is over. Alrighty, now the story.

* * *

Just a quick reminder of what happened last chapter.

Kori and Richard met up with "the gang" adventitiously.

Victor just found out that Kori is "Richard's Girl".

And now the story.

Enjoy.

Kori wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or snap at him as to why he was so surprised. Was it really that hard to imagine her going out with Richard? Or was there something she didn't know about him that Victor knew? Or was there something wrong with them? Oh, to hell with people, she didn't care.

Richard gloated silently, savoring Victor's reaction. Priceless was what it was. He loved the fact he could call Kori his girlfriend—not to say that was because he tamed her temper, or was in the midst of taming it—but because she was a wonderful person whom he loved. And then to see Victor's priceless look? Simply perfect.

"Since when—how—what the hell?" Victor spluttered, unable to find any words to phrase his feelings.

"Is something wrong?" Kori asked, eyes narrowing ever so slightly and anger flaring in her wonderful emerald orbs.

Victor realized he hit a nerve. He cast an "I'll talk to you later" look to Richard and held up his hands. "No, no. I'm just—err, happy to see you, that's all."

"Liar," Kori said bluntly. "You said, and I quote 'what the hell'. How's that for friendly greeting?"

Victor's tongue went faster than his brain. "You know friendly? Since when?" Karen slapped his arm and cast him an annoyed glance.

"Ignore him, Kori," Karen said with a roll of her eyes. "His mouth has a mind of its own and rolls without consideration or thinking."

Kori's anger dispersed as she smiled at Karen. "It's alright. I understand. Maybe he can think for a change and connect his mouth and brain. Unless that's too much effort…"

Richard was silently laughing at this whole exchange.

"Hey! I'm insulted," Victor exclaimed and then laughed. "Alrighty, I stand rebuked. My sincere apologies, little woman. Let's reintroduce ourselves." Kori's eyes were laughing, even though she wasn't voicing it. This Victor Stone was hilarious. "I'm Victor Stone. Friends call me Vic, Stone or Stony. Though I promise I don't have anything to do with—ouch, Karen."

Karen smiled politely, but glared at Victor out of the corner of her eye. "Like I said, motor mouth. Karen Beecher." She held out her hand to Kori who took it gingerly.

"Bee," Kori muttered under her breath again, but this time Karen heard.

"I beg your pardon?" Karen asked, some what shocked.

Kori flushed with embarrassment. "You remind me of a bee. It's not meant in a bad way, it's just what you remind me of."

Karen laughed. "I like it. It suits me."

"Sure does," Victor added. "You sting like one as well."

Karen turned on her boyfriend and glared at him. "Are you MOCKING ME?"

"Me? Mock? Now why would I do something like—ouch!" Victor ended as she pinched him again. "What I meant to say is when you 'sting', it only makes me fall for you more."

Karen smiled satisfied. "I have him under my control," she whispered to Kori who laughed again.

"But her sting bites," Victor mumbled to himself and Kori lost control. She started laughing so hard her sides hurt. It felt a little strange not to be laughing only with Richard, but she felt comfortable around these people. Meanwhile, Rachel and Garfield were talking with each other—or more realistically, Garfield was talking and Rachel was nodding absently.

"Kor, are you alright?" Richard asked, slightly alarmed since Kori was doubled over with laughter. Kori nodded as she regained her composure.

"They remind me of an old married couple," Kori told him quietly, so Victor and Karen—who were arguing with each other—wouldn't hear them.

"They're nice."

"I think they're ok. Don't seem to hold anything back. Though he reminds me of a mechanic."

"Whoa!" Richard exclaimed. "You're dead on. You sure you're not an empath?"

Kori chuckled. "I'm sure, Robin. So, he likes mechanics?"

"Yeah, he's on for about half of the time I'm around him."

"A Cyborg."

"A what?"

"That's what we call them on my planet." Kori shrugged and continued watching Karen and Victor argue with each other. It was quite amusing, really. She was smaller than he, yet she seemed to tower over him as they argued.

"You're planet?" Richard asked, wondering what she meant. Unless she was referring to her own little world, he had no idea. He never truly understood girls' minds, though he had dated a bunch of them. Maybe this "planet" thing was just part of a girl's mind. Who knew? He was a guy, so he wouldn't know. But man would it be nice to at least have a glimpse of what was on their minds.

Kori colored as she realized what she said. She had not meant to say "planet". She didn't want Robin to know she was an alien. At least not just yet. She was still trying to have some control about what she told Robin. If she told him when she was ready—and he accepted her!—then she would feel more comfortable, rather than telling him only because she had fallen hard for him. She was planning on telling him, just in time.

"I meant…" She trailed off, not really sure of what to say, but she started turning red under pressure.

"It's ok, Star," Richard said with laughter lining his voice. "I understand. It's just some girl thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kori replied, relief flowing through all her pores. Thank goodness Robin was really smart. And that he gave her the benefit of the doubt. She loved him for it.

"I think we should break up that argument though," Richard added as an afterthought, as he watched Karen and Victor throw insults at each other. After all, he and Kori had only been speaking for a five minutes or less.

"Agreed. Let us save them from themselves." Kori giggled as Richard made an over exaggerated gallivant bow for her to proceed to assist him in splitting up Bee and Cyborg's argument.

"STOP!!!" Kori screeched at the top of her lungs and everyone stared at her as if she had grown an extra head or something. "Thank you."

"What was that about, little lady?" Victor asked in confusion.

"You guys were arguing," Kori stated firmly. "And wouldn't stop?"

Karen laughed heartily. "Oh, Kori, you're funny. That is one of the ways Vic and I show affection for each other."

Kori looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, well…"

Now it was Victor's turn to laugh. "No worries, little lady. All's good. Come on, let's break up lover boy and goth girl so we can order pizza."

"She's not goth," Kori said with a smile. The smile was for these wonderful new people. They were each unique in their own way and Kori felt herself warm immediately to them. She hadn't known them for any length of time, but she already felt that if she needed people to fall back on, they would be there for her. That was the same case with Raven, but sometimes her intensity was a little bothersome for Kori to deal with, when she was in her own mode. Was this what people did for each other? Or was this what friends did for one another? Friends? That sounded good. No wonder people loved to come visit earth.

* * *

Hope you liked that. Anyways, I promise next chapter is going to have some thrills in it. That should be fun.

Reminding you all I would like at least **250** reviews. I've decided to stick to "every 50 reviews I post something extra thrilling."

Can't wait to hear from you all and sorry for keeping you all waiting.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

PS: Flamers and praisers welcome.


	23. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys!! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update! It wasn't my fault! It was hw. ::bad hw:: Anyways, you guys are simply amazing with your wonderful reviews. I'm looking for **270** reviews for the next update.

Now the story.

* * *

I don't know what to put here this time.

So I'll just let you get to the story.

Oh and... Surprise!

Enjoy the Chapter.

Kori had never fancied herself having friends, let alone a boyfriend, but somehow she had managed to pull both off and was absolutely thrilled about both. Two weeks had passed and she had formed a strong friendship with "the gang"—at least, that's what they referred to themselves as. Logan—now Beast Boy, a term coined by Victor,—and she seemed to always find time to talk about Ginger, or she'd laugh at his pathetically corny jokes, only because they were so corny. Bee seemed to have inspired a shop-a-holic of her anytime they were with each other—which would end with a nice milkshake and a discussion about their boyfriends. Cyborg was like an older brother she never had, who always had a welcoming smile and news about his "baby", which was his car he was improving that he had purchased with Robin a while ago. Robin was always wonderful, and by now, she felt like she was acting like herself, minus the powers and the fact she was an alien—which she still hadn't told him about yet. And Raven was just Raven. A concerned friend with a sarcastic humor and eyes for books. Beast Boy always teased her about being obsessed with books and that they were her boyfriend substitutes. Her first reaction was to chase him around with her shoe in hand, whacking him anytime she got close enough to do so. And then there was also Beast Boy's girlfriend, whom Kori liked, but Raven would never warm up to. Her name was Terra and she was an exchange student from some random place that sounded like a sneeze. Kori loved them all, and cherished each moment she had with them.

Richard was surprised that two weeks had passed. He usually hung out with one of the gang. He and Cyborg—the name Kori had bestowed upon him that just stuck—usually ended up racing their babies; so far the score was tied. Then there was Beast Boy: the kid with corny jokes and an eerily cheery attitude; but when placing Cyborg and him into a room, they would end up arguing on the top of their lungs, though Cyborg would always win. Quite humorous. And Rachel—though everyone called her Raven, again taking after Kori's lead—was a dark, mysterious person, who never seemed to warm to anyone except Kori. Well, he thought she was warming to them a lot more than first impressions gave credit for. And then, the center of his life, Kori, was absolutely amazing, stunning and wonderful. No need to describe her any other way. He was head over heels.

"Eat my dust, Bottface!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he and Cyborg played their typical racing game on Cyborg's X-box.

"In your dreams, Bird Boy," Cyborg replied loudly, while furiously hitting the game controller as his car bypassed Beast Boy's.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried in annoyance.

"Tone it down," Raven said in her monotone voice, before engrossing herself back in her wonderful dark, depressing novel.

Kori laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She went back to her own novel, full of adventure and romance, and felt arms encircle her waist but a moment later. She turned to meet a pair of sapphire blue eyes that were sparkling merrily into her own. "Hey stranger."

Richard chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Who's winning over there?" He asked, motioning toward Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Cyborg," Kori replied with laughter. "They're at it again. Soon it will be their typical argument of meat and tofu eating."

Richard slid down next to her and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. "By that time I think I might buy earplugs."

Kori slapped him playfully. She was about to say something, but Cyborg's phone rang. "I got it!" He cried as he leapt out of his seat. "And keep the game paused, Grass Stain." He went in the kitchen and appeared a moment later, face ashen and slightly worried, with the phone in hand.

"Are you ok?" Raven inquired, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Was it Bee?" Kori asked alarmed. Richard placed a calming hand on her shoulder and looked sharply at Cyborg.

"No, it's your sister," Cyborg replied, emotionless. "How she even knows you're here is one story and why she's calling you is the other."

Kori's hackles rose. Why the hell would Kami want to speak with her?! She never ever ever cared what Kori did and never informed her of anything. Kori wanted nothing to do with that so called sister of hers. "Tell her I'm not available."

"She said it was an emergency," Cyborg replied uncertainly, after relaying Kori's information.

Kori ground her teeth in frustration and anger.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Richard whispered into her ear hesitantly.

Kori was about to snap, but Raven interrupted her. "Kor, just answer it."

Kori glared at her friend, but gave in as she snatched the phone out of Cyborg's hand. "What do you want?" A pause, followed by a frown. "He can go to hell if I care, I'm not going." Kori glared at the space in front of her, emerald eyes taking on a dangerous green hue. Everyone was deathly silent, watching Kori intensely. "I…fine I'll go. But I don't want to hear another word of this again. Bye!"

Everyone stared at Kori, watching her throw the phone at the wall, break into pieces; followed by an evil glare from Kori, who crossed her arms.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked, voicing the question that lay on the tips of everyone's tongues.

"I seem to have acquired a meeting with _father_ dear," Kori replied, anger seeping into her voice.

"WHAT?"

**TTTTT**

"What was so important for you to drag me away from my friends?" Kori snapped in anger at the man that stood before her.

"I need you for something of mine," the old man replied smoothly. "It was specifically requested."

"By whom?"

"It's confidential."

"Confidential my ass," Kori snapped. "I'm out of here."

"You don't have your boy to help you this time, Kori," her father said threateningly.

"I don't need him to help me this time either," Kori replied, head held high, though she was stung. Was she that dependent on Robin that even her father noticed?

"Kori, I need you to be cooperative."

"And I need you to be nice, but that isn't going to happen."

"Go get dressed; you have a meeting in one hour. It is about your adoption."

"Does this mean I am free of you?"

"Go get dressed!"

**TTTTT**

An hour later, Kori sat across from her father, glaring. "I thought you said it had to do with my adoption."

"I needed you to get dressed. You wouldn't have gotten dressed otherwise."

"So now you're a liar. What else should I add to the list?"

"Be quite and behave. I am meeting an important client and it was specifically requested you come."

"Why me?" Kori asked angrily. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with her friends, hanging out and having fun, not sitting here, across from the man she hated.

"Because I haven't seen you in ages," came an ultra eerily familiar voice from the doorway.

Kori gasped involuntarily as she turned to face the owner of the voice. He was just as she remembered him. Jet black hair spiked up naturally that was silky to the touch; dark red eyes that could've resembled rubies. An angular tanned faced, broad shouldered, thin but with a whipcord body that was extremely muscular which could cause any girl a heart break. And it had. It had broken hers. "Xavier?"

* * *

Surprise! Again, I thank you all for waiting for me to update and apolgize that it's taken forever to get this chapter up. Anyways, reminder that I am looking for at least **270** reviews. I would've updated on Friday, but I got busy 'cause it was my bday.

Anyways, the next chapter will definately be loads of fun to read.

Sorry (well, maybe not so much) for the cliffy.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	24. Xavier Redd, what are you doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hello again to my wonderful readers! Even though I didn't get the exact amount of reviews I wanted (falling 3 short), I decided since you all are usually really good at giving reviews that I'll put this up anyways. This chapter is/should be longer than usual. I hope you all enjoy. But!!! I am still looking for at least **275** reviews.

* * *

Guess who came into the picture?

Xavier Redd (aka Red X)

And I bet I completely shocked you all with that.

But why would I do something like that?

Read and Find out!

Enjoy the Chapter

"What are you doing here?" Kori asked defensively. Like hell she would fall for his looks again. This time she was stronger. And she had a boyfriend of her own. And she had friends. This time she was not alone. She had fuel; fuel to stand strong and she was not about to back down. He may still look nice, but she was used to good looking guys. After all, Robin was drop dead gorgeous. But Xavier didn't know she changed. She was now strong willed, stubborn and, most of all, angry. The anger that her friends had worked so hard in cleansing her of, returned with vengeance. But she would not show a single emotion to the jerk.

"Can't a guy come into town and say hi to an old friend?" Xavier asked innocently, though ultimately shocked at her response. Why was she so cold shouldered? He didn't do anything wrong.

Kori ground her teeth in frustration. What was her father trying to get at? "If you'll excuse me, I must be leaving now. I have a prior commitment. Good day." Trying not to puke at her pretended politeness, Kori elected to take leave from those two bastards.

"Not so fast, Kori," her father's grating voice interjected.

Kori visibly steeled herself and turned to face her father. "What do you want?!" She asked annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Xavier Redd is cousins with Viana Haydee, the owner of the zoo. Ms. Haydee has been quite unwell lately due to…circumstances. The doctors say it had something to do with a concussion that never fully healed and that she overextended herself, causing a brain tumor of some sorts—" Inside, Kori was squealing with glee. That concussion to Viana was probably because of those keys she had thrown at her head. Awesome! "—and Mr. Redd has been asked to take over for her, until she gets better."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I've heard of your touch with the animals," Xavier replied promptly, with a light in his eye. "It's legendary at the zoo. I'd love it if you could help out again."

"Sorry," Kori said sarcastically. "My days of zoo time are over. I suggest you find yourself a lackey. You'd probably have better luck. Good day." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, seething with resentment. How dare he come back into her life! How dare he ask her to work at that forsaken zoo! And how dare he even ask a favor of her! Wasn't it enough that he had helped shape her hatred for people, by shattering her already broken heart into tiny shards? Wasn't it enough that he had walked out on her and shunned her forever? Hadn't he shunned her forever? Why the hell had he come back into her life? She needed Raven.

**TTTTT**

"…and now he's back!" Kori ended with a wail. "What do I do?"

Rachel stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"He's a bastard with no life," Kori replied instantaneously. "I hate him with a passion."

"So what are you worried about?" Rachel asked, stating the obvious.

"He knows my secret!" Kori cried. "And he wants to talk to me again! I don't want to speak with him. What am I supposed to do?"

"This isn't Jump City for nothing. It's a city. Just ignore him. It isn't that hard."

"Easy for you to say," Kori muttered.

Rachel laughed. "Kor, what do you want me to say? Fire your firebolts and blast him into oblivion? That won't work, and you know it."

"I have been getting more control," Kori retorted and then sighed. It was a deep mournful sigh that revealed all the levels of pain Kori was feeling at the moment. "Maybe you're right. I—I guess I'll ignore him. It can't be that hard, can it?"

And Kori was far from off. Maybe she jinxed it, or maybe she just had bad luck; either way, Xavier Redd kept tracking her down, only for her to elude him once more, each chance of escaping becoming less and less.

**TTTTT**

Kori sighed as she hid behind a building, waiting somewhat patiently for Xavier to pass by without seeing her. The clock ticked on and finally, after what seemed like hours, Kori ran past the building and into the Tower, where she was supposed to meet up with Robin. If anyone could calm her, it was he, and man was she agitated. She ran up the familiar five flights of stairs and unlocked Robin's front door with the spare key he gave her. She threw herself on the couch, took a pillow, buried her face in it and screamed, muffling the sound of her voice.

An arm wormed its way around her waist. "Star, what's wrong?" Richard asked worriedly. He had seen her on edge lately, but hadn't really gotten a chance to speak with her yet. They were always with the gang and she never seemed to slip off alone; plus he knew how she was still a little sensitive about public affection. She seemed to always have her wonderful emerald orbs clouded with worry, while constantly glancing around the area as they would hang out in public. And now walking in on her, muffling her screams in a pillow, there was without a doubt something was tweaking her. "Talk to me."

Kori calmed herself enough so that her irises weren't completely green. She turned around so quickly that he couldn't see her eyes, and buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with suppressed anger.

"Kori? Starfire? You alright?" Richard asked, alarm evident in his voice. _He _thought she was shaking because she was crying. He was worried about her.

"I am going to kill him," Kori said, breaking off each word with severe hatred.

"Whoa, Star, what's going on?" Richard asked, lost and anxious at the same time.

"Remember that bastard I told you about? The one who I went out with when I was younger? The one who broke my heart?"

"That's in the past, Starfire. Why don't we—"

Kori jumped to her feet in rage and motioned at the window furiously. "It's not in the past. HE'S IN FREAKING JUMP CITY!!!!"

Richard flew to his feet and placed a calming hand on both her shoulders. "Kor, I want you to breathe."

Knowing she was close to breaking point—where her powers would come out—she visibly cooled down—even if it was only a little—by deep breathing. In, out. In, out.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. I won't let him get to you. Ok?" Richard looked at her earnestly and she still couldn't meet his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

Kori managed a crack of a smile. "If I must."

Richard knew she was teasing and immediately jumped at her, tickling her unrelentingly. "If you must?"

"I—ROBIN! I—can't breathe!" She was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Finally he gave her an endearing looked and kissed her.

**TTTTT**

Kori and Richard were going to the park for their typical evening stroll. It was something that they did every night, so Kori could be under the stars as they began to shine in the sky. Taking up their typical seat on their typical wooden bench, which was more out of the way than all the other benches and directly under the sky, they sat, side by side, with Kori resting her head on Richard's shoulder, and Richard's arm laying loosely around her waist. Murmuring could be heard if one were close enough, followed by plenty of "I love yous" and so on.

"So this is where you're hiding," came a voice from behind the couple. Kori turned startled as she recognized Xavier's voice. She jumped to her feet, face masked with lack of emotion. Xavier seemed to not notice Richard's presence. "I've been looking for you, Kori."

"And in case you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding you," Kori snapped back, feeling utterly frightened. "What? You have no life so you stalk random girls?"

"Only pretty ones," Xavier replied, with what he thought was his charm. It only served to frighten her more. She was scared. He was the one who broke her heart. She didn't want him near her again so she wouldn't have to relive it.

Richard seemed to sense her mood and immediately stepped in, taking a protective stance by standing in front of her, shielding her Xavier.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Richard asked dangerously. He already didn't like this man. He seemed to be too sure of himself, with spiky hair mimicking Richard's and deep red eyes that could look like innocent doe brown eyes in a heart beat if he tried. He was slim but looked like he worked out a lot. He was dangerous.

Xavier looked at him shocked, as if registering he was there for the first time. "What do you mean? Since when can Kori get a boyfriend? She can't even manage to make friends of her own."

That stung, and Richard seemed to sense her pain. "Leave her alone. She's worth more than you'll ever be."

Kori seemed to find her courage somewhere. "And I do have friends! You're just blind enough not to get out of the past!" Her voice wavered only slightly and Richard was proud of her.

"The past?" Xavier asked dangerously. "You wanna talk about the past? Let's see, Korina. What about your past? Is it that you murdered people from your own village or that you have freak powers?"

Kori gasped involuntarily, frightened. Richard glared at the man. "What the hell do you want from her?"

"Actually, I'm educating you," Xavier replied smoothly, a gleam in his eyes. "You see, Korina Anders over there is a murderer and now I understand why she left her 'home' planet. She murdered them all."

"Leave her alone." Richard faltered a little. She _had_ mentioned something about a planet, but he had dismissed it, thinking it had to do with some girl thing. Maybe it didn't.

"I never murdered them, it was all Kami," Kori finally said, anger apparent in her voice. It was the anger that masked the fright and worry. _Worry_? Why should Kori be worried?

"But as you see, you don't deny that you're an alien," Xavier said, with a wicked grin spreading across his face. "After all, you almost killed me."

"Why did you come back?" Kori asked, feeling the tears well up.

"I was thinking of taking you back, but I just realized, as I have for sometime, that no matter how hott and sexy you may look, you are still an alien; an alien with powers who is dangerous." He turned to Richard. "Ever notice her eyes turning all green, or her hands taking on a greenish hue? Ever wonder why her skin is orangey tan? Or why her hair is perfectly red with no touches? Ever felt her super strength, where she is a hell of a lot stronger than she looks? My friend, this is an alien. A dangerous one at that. She almost murdered me."

"You broke my heart," Kori whispered frightened.

Richard wasn't sure who to believe. He always believed Kori, because she told the truth, but everything this Xavier Redd said made perfect sense. It explained a lot about Kori. He had noticed her taking on a green hue. And he noticed that whenever she was mad, she'd always hide her face from his as if fearing he'd look into her eyes. Oh, it made sickening sense. "Is this true, Kor?

Kori looked pleadingly at him, afraid he would run away from her and desert her like Xavier had done.

"She is a lying, foul bitch and I'm glad she's getting what she deserves. You could've helped me, Kori, but instead, you hide from me. Now you get what you deserve. How does it feel?" With that he turned on his heel and left, while his evil smile lingered.

"Starfire, is this true? Are you an alien?"

Kori looked down at her feet ashamed, refusing to give a verbal answer, in fear of her voice breaking. She nodded slightly and looked up, only to meet a resigned look in Richard's eye.

* * *

And how will Richard/Robin react? Only one way to find out. I need at least **275 reviews **for the next post. And I know you're all dying to know what will happen. So do the right thing and review!

Can't wait to hear from you all.

And I'll respond to your reviews if you want me to!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	25. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! I know I say this every chapter, but you guys are amazing. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean the world. Ok, looking for at least **290** reviews. OMG guys, we're so close to 300 and that's so exciting. Alrighty, the story.

PS: Hope this made things right ;-)

* * *

Don't forget who we are with.

Richard, Kori and... Xavier.

Xavier just revealed Kori's secret.

How will Richard react?

Kori's ashamed and fearful, we know that much.

Enjoy the chapter.

Plenty of reactions coursed through Richard in less than a heartbeat. He was mad—no beyond mad—at her hiding the fact that she was an alien. Sure, it would probably freak out a lot of people, but she didn't even tell him her most important secret? Then a little reasoning voice came out and snapped that she might have thought that she would lose him—but she couldn't have given him the chance instead of keeping him in the dark? And why did he have to hear this from the man who broke her heart in the first place? And _why _did the supposed man who broke her heart in the first place know more about Kori than _he_ did? Fine; so maybe she thought he'd take it badly and shun her out of his life, but wasn't it _his_ right to decide whether he would go to that extreme or not? And how had she managed to keep this from him? Why would she do that to him? And how could she do that to him? Though on the inside Richard was in turmoil, on the outside he retained a resigned look. It was either that or attempted murder. And who he would murder was a very good question indeed.

Kori watched Richard's every move, fearful of what the outcome would be. She ignored Xavier—ignored his smirk at her whole situation and his glee as well. She focused only on the man she loved. Yeah, she hadn't necessarily told him the _whole_ truth, but she had been afraid! And this was the worst possible way of him finding out the truth. Shame overcame her, overwhelming all her senses, except for when she berated herself for her idiocy. No one in their right mind would accept her if she told them she was an alien and she hadn't even told him. It was all Xavier's fault. He broke her heart and now was on the verge of breaking it again. Though, this time she felt like breaking his neck in two.

Xavier watched the two smugly. Richard, though seemingly resigned, was clearly showing signs of anger. Perfect. And Kori, his _dear _Korina (a nickname he had bestowed upon her, which she used to love and now loathed) was bright red with shame. First time the woman showed some proper humility. And emotion. He had found out after he left that he had broken her and turned her into a bitter young woman, but man, she had _almost_ killed him. That wasn't something to let go of lightly. So he broke up with her and left. Left Kori and her sister Kami. Kami was, or used to be, a nice cruel little bitch. It had been fun going out with her behind her sister's back. He hadn't felt any shame at all. They were both hott, though Kori was more innocent and Kami was more vicious. And Kori seemed so broken, yet had fallen dependent on him like some broken puppy that needed a home or it wouldn't survive. All Kami had wanted was her sister to feel miserable. It wasn't that hard. Kami had given him permission to go out with her sister as long as he went out with her as well. Fine, no problem. Or it wasn't until Kori showed her freak alien powers. She had frightened seven lives off of Xavier when that green bolt flew from her hand. And it was so close to him he wasn't flipped. So why did he come back? It was obvious. He wanted his little broken puppy back. Well, he had heard that she _had _been broken, but she clearly wasn't. She had a flipping strong will and a boyfriend to boot. He wanted her back because she was hott and innocent. Well, maybe not innocent, but dependent. So, as he said, if he couldn't have her, no one could. Proving she was an alien to that rich prep kid was the easiest way to go. No one, and repeat, _no one_ accepted an alien.

"You're an alien?" Richard repeated with no emotion. He still was angry.

Kori somehow managed to find courage. Though she had no idea how. Or where it came from. "I am, but I was going to tell you! I really was! I was going to tell you, but then _he_ came along—" She said he with such venom it sounded like a curse. "I wanted you to know everything about me! But I was scared and—"

"Scared?" Richard asked dangerously. "Why were you scared? Where you scared I wouldn't accept you?" He began to sound like he was sneering. "Or was it that you were an alien and couldn't live with the fact?" That stung and went deep. "And when were you planning on telling me? In five days? Five years? Or five decades? Or was it when you decided you were sick of planet earth and wanted to fly off—back to your precious _Tameran_?" Anger gripped Richard firmly. It hurt to see that he was hurting Kori—she was literally wilting beneath his gaze—but it hurt more that she hadn't told him at all. Did she expect that even though she had a tough past, she could hide all of it? It wasn't like she was the only one with a tough past! His parent's had died too. Didn't that count for something? Did everything revolve around her?

"I…" Kori broke off the gaze and looked at her feet, hurt. She was hurt, but wasn't this bound to happen? Hadn't she predicted that if she told him, he'd push her away? And he was right. She hadn't been planning on telling him any time soon. She had been too fearful. Looks like she was right to be fearful. "You're right," Kori said softly, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "You're right. I wasn't going to tell you anytime soon. I was afraid. You're right and I am horribly wrong. Well, almost horribly. I expected something like this would happen. You finding out and…" Her voice trailed off, unable to utter another word because her throat had closed off. It closed off because of all that emotion she was stuffing.

"You expected I would do something like leave you?" Richard asked, anger flaring. And then it was gone, followed by hurt. "Do you really have no faith in me? Did you think that telling me you were from another planet would cause me to hate you or fear you? Do you know me at all?"

As much as Kori struggled to keep the tears at bay, they ended up escaping her will and burning down her tanned cheeks. "I had wanted to. I thought I knew you. But people can be deceived. They can have agendas of their own and surprise people with the unexpected. I love you, but I fear you. I fear for you. I didn't want you to feel like you needed to protect me further and I didn't want you to know. No matter what my heart told me, my head kept saying that you wouldn't accept me. That you'd shun me. So who was I supposed to listen to? My head, which speaks very clearly? Or my heart, which doesn't even have the capability to learn to speak?" She took a broken breath then continued in a wavering voice. "So do I have faith in you? I have so much faith I frighten myself. Do I know you? I should hope so, but there are secrets. Secrets that people don't share. And this was one of mine. Do what you will, I will accept it no matter the cost to my heart." Silent tears coursed down Kori's cheeks.

Richard felt all ripped up inside. _He _was causing Kori pain, but _she_ had caused him pain and had kept something a secret. He turned on Xavier, who still hadn't wiped that damned smirk off his face. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Xavier asked calmly, a little too calmly. And with a little happiness in his voice. How dare he be happy during this!

"How dare you try turning her secret against me! Do you think that because you flipped when you were younger, because she accidentally lost control over her powers, I would do the same? You must be insane. I love Kori Anders. Do you hear me? I _love_ her. And nothing you say or do will take that love away from me. She can have scaly skin or a horn in the middle of her head for all I care and I would still love her. So take your snotty, stuck up, prepped out face away from here and don't you dare come looking for my Kori again! Do you understand me?" Xavier looked at him, with anger apparent in his eyes, which flared to a deep dangerous red. "I repeat, do you understand me, prep boy?"

"Understood, Mr. Grayson," Xavier replied with threatening calm. "Understood completely. I will see myself out."

"Out of Jump City, pee brain."

"Of course," Xavier answered smoothly. And then he disappeared into the dark. Richard sagged with exhaustion.

"Did you mean that?" Kori asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Mean what?" Richard asked.

"That you would love me no matter what I look like or am on the outside?"

Richard chuckled. "Starfire, I don't think my head has a choice. You have my love. With or without my consent."

Kori caught the underlying joke for what it was. "Which is it though?"

"I think with my consent." And then he turned serious. "Kori, you know I love you so why didn't you tell me?"

Kori looked down ashamed. "I was afraid. I know that you love me, I just didn't know how deep the love went."

"Oh, I'm swimming in it," Richard jested and Kori smiled weakly. "Give a guy a chance next time instead of assuming. Alright? That's all I ask."

"Then that's all I give," Kori replied humorously. Richard chased her into the night, her laughter echoing in the all but silent park.

**TTTTT**

"So dudes, is that Xavier dude still following Kori?" Garfield asked as they all lounged in Richard's apartment.

"Nah, we got rid of him," Richard replied as he squeezed Kori's shoulders.

"Then who's up for Dying Zombies 5000?" Garfield shouted happily.

"Beast Boy, you're giving me a headache," Rachel said in her monotone voice. "Tone it down."

"Yeah, grass stain, the girl can't concentrate," Victor added.

"I am not a grass stain! Robot brains!"

"Grass stain!"

"Robot brains!"

"Please, stop!" Rachel cried, exasperated. The two stopped and stared at her dumbfounded. "And grow up while you're at it."

"Oh please, that's too much effort," Garfield replied offhandedly. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey, check this out," Victor exclaimed, waving a newspaper in the air. "Bruce Wayne taking an annual tour."

"He never takes an annual tour," Richard responded instantly and everyone's eyes turned to him. Richard turned a shade red. "He's my guardian, I'd know."

"You're guardian?!" His friends and girlfriend exclaimed at once.

Richard felt like melting. "Yeah. He adopted me."

"Oh my gosh!" Garfield cried in excitement. "I'm friends with someone rich! Can you touch me so it'll rub off?" He turned to Victor. "Does richness rub off?"

Victor slapped him across the face and Garfield glared at him. "Wake up, Tofubrains. Act like a person for a change." He turned back to Richard. "So why'd you keep this a secret?"

"It was never a secret," Richard replied. "It just never came up."

"Guys, just let it rest," Kori interjected defensively.

"Fine," Rachel said and then turned to Richard. He sensed another testy air coming about her. As did everyone else, who backed away from her immediately. "You said he doesn't take annual tours, so what's he want this time?"

"To persuade me to come back."

* * *

There. Hope that made things right and yes, I did leave you all with another cliffy. Remember that I want at least **290** reviews for the next update.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	26. You're WHAT

Disclaimer: do I have to say it? Fine, I don't own TT

Hey Guys! Many thanks to you--my wonderful reviewers, and many apologies for keeping you all waiting. It really isn't my fault. I have two reasons this time--1) hw seems to eat up all time and 2)I...I hate to admit it, but I hit a writer's block and that's really what took me so long, because I didn't want to give you all a short chapter, cause that would totally suck and I wanted something fun. Well, you know me. Anyways, at least **300** reviews for the next post... can you believe it? We're almost at 300! This is AMAZING!!!!! Just like all of you. 

Anyways, the story.

* * *

Since there was a delay in getting this up, I'll just remind you where we are.

It's been announced in Jump City's paper that Bruce Wayne is paying a visit.

Oh yeah, Richard just mentioned he's Brucey's ward.

Nothing he ever mentioned before.

Now he's being interrogated by Raven.

And we are finding out why he needs to "go back".

And so the story continues.

Enjoy the chapter.

(It's nice and long)

Everyone wanted to ask Richard what he meant by that, but Rachel beat them to it—by a long shot. "Why would you need persuasion to come back? It's not like this is the first time you've done it." Another collective gasp rose from the others.

Richard sighed in defeat. Rachel was right. How she was he had no idea, but she was. "You're right; this isn't the first time I've done something like this, though it's the first time I've stayed in one place for so long—"

He was about to continue but Kori cut him off. "What do you mean by that? It's the first time you've stayed in one place for so long?!" She jumped off of him, appalled. Anger swept over her faster than rationality.

Richard was about to defend himself but Rachel cut him off. "So that means you aren't one for commitment and have a restless nature, is that correct?" She looked at him half slyly and half accusingly.

This time it was Victor who jumped to Richard's defense. "Give the guy a rest!" The two girls stared at Victor, half glaring. "He _is_ trying to say something but _can't_ if you girls don't give him a chance to talk. Now Grayson, spill before they eat you."

Richard wanted to be grateful toward Victor, but that last line was totally asking for it. He cast a quick angry look at Victor and faced the girls with all the calm his lifetime taught him. "I used to move around a lot because no place seemed right; it seemed like I was missing something. I am _not_ leaving because I think I found what I was looking for and no, I am not restless. I know this is cheesy and all, but I really couldn't leave you guys, especially not you, Kor." He turned a pleading look to his girlfriend.

"So tell me why you moved a lot then," Kori said, eyes narrowing and arms crossed over chest.

"I was… trying to escape my adopted father—" Kori's eyes held a brief sympathy for him—score for Richard—"and I was trying to escape my past, because my parents and family…" Kori looked guilty—score for Richard—"and I couldn't stay in one place for too long without him finding me." And that hit home.

Or so he thought until Rachel opened her mouth. "So why'd you come to Jump City then?"

"I thought we went through this." Richard hated being under scrutiny, especially his friends'. It was as if someone was taking an earth sized magnifier and studied his past with a sharp eye. Not something he enjoyed.

"You omitted _why_ it seemed right," Rachel pointed out with a satisfied grin.

"Raven, give it a rest," Kori began pleadingly, but Rachel cut her off with a dissatisfactory shake of her head.

" Kori, it's fine," Richard said uncomfortably. Rachel still hadn't switched out of her "testy air". "I came here 'cause it was secluded and no one was around. The brochures made this place seem really nice and peaceful. So I came here with the hopes no one would find me; I guess those hopes were in vain."

Kori faltered for a moment. "So you came here to escape your problems?"

"Um—yeah."

At least Kori hadn't run away from her problems. Or had she? She had her secluded place when everything seemed to overwhelm her, so as that considered running away? She couldn't really fault Richard. His adopted father was _the_ Bruce Wayne who had influence everywhere. He couldn't escape as easily as Kori did from his problems. So she would just accept this new information about Richard with grace, and think—no know—that this was just another part of him. A small portion of her wondered whether he would just pack up and leave, leaving her all behind in one wreck, because _if_ he _were_ to leave, then she would just become a huge wreck. She was under no illusions. She depended on him so much it was frightening. Little did she know, he felt the exact same way.

"Fine, I understand," Kori said briskly. She sat down abruptly next to Richard and looked him full in the face. "So what are we going to do about your father?"

"Surrogate father," Richard corrected and then sighed. This was going to be annoying.

"Couldn't you just hide from him?" Garfield asked obviously. "Like they do in Hyper Space III, when the alien invades—" He missed the glares from Kori, Richard and Rachel as he continued obliviously. "And tries to find her true love—cheesy, I know—only to find him with some other girl, so they go into hiding and call demons to protect them and—"

"ENOUGH!" Rachel cried exasperated and Garfield cowered in her anger. "Enough," She repeated and then turned to face Richard. Man the woman was scary sometimes. "Alright, if we figure out a plan, do you think you could follow it?"

"Probably."

"Good, then how about this…"

**TTTTT**

The people of Jump City were beside themselves since they were given the honor, no the privilege of Bruce Wayne's presence. The people were in a frenzy, trying to get everything cleaned up, looking spotless. The mayor of the city no one even knew existed put on an appearance (finally), directing the chaotic mess into organized cleaning. Even Villain's Alley was cleared out, and all the villains were forced into temporary cellars, until Bruce Wayne left. The 'gang' were beside themselves with laughter, though the laughter held an undercurrent of unease. Would everything go according to plan? Could they manage to hide Richard Grayson from his own adopted father? Would his adopted father use unknown resources to catch his surrogate son? All this tension, and the growing tension of the city, did nothing to ease the gang's fears.

"Look, if you're going to flip out, at least do it when I'm not with Bee," Victor said irritably. Kori had just had a momentary "freak out" session, where she screamed, panicked and screamed some more, before dropping to the floor, utterly exhausted and worried. Why was she having this "freak out" session? Simple; she was stressed and worried and stressed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Kori said chagrined. "I just am really nervous."

"Why should you be nervous?" Richard asked, as he sat sprawled over his couch casually, watching his girlfriend with scintillating eyes. "It's me Bruce is after anyway."

"And it's _you_ who isn't worrying enough," Kori snapped back, irked. _She _was worried for _his_ welfare, one that didn't even seem to matter so much to him. Why was he so calm about this! It made her want to pull her hair in frustration.

Richard was anxious and worried. Normally it didn't matter if Bruce found him or not, because he'd end up going back to Gotham for a few days, before choosing another random, secluded, unheard of place to hide out in until Bruce decided it was worth his time to look for his ward. But this time it was different. This time he had everything to lose—his friends and Starfire. This time he just couldn't pack up and reluctantly follow Bruce back to Gotham. He had a home _here_ in Jump City. There was nothing for him back in Gotham minus a few broken, unwanted memories. Man, he had every right to be worried. In fact, he and Kori should have switched places, having Richard be the one with a freak out session and Kori try to calm him down. So why had she taken what he should be doing? Easy; she was the most sweetest, loving, caring, wonderful woman he had ever met. And she showed that to him on a regular basis. All she had needed was a little love in her life—aka Richard. And maybe, just maybe, he had needed the same thing. Anyways, she was the reason he wasn't flipping out. He didn't want her to be more worried than she already was.

"Look Kor, he can look for me all he wants, but I'm not going anywhere," Richard said lied calmly. He hated lying to Kori, but she needed to be soothed, not worried. He really had never truly tried to resist being moved back to Gotham once Bruce found him. This should definitely get interesting.

"Easy for you to say," Kori muttered. Why was he taking everything so lightly? Did he _want _to leave her? Were things just horrible here that he wanted to leave? How come he wasn't worried? He wasn't even the least bit anxious. Kori was under no misconception about how far Bruce Wayne's hand could stretch, and it stretched far. Or had he done this so much, that there was nothing to worry about? Maybe he was bored of her? Why would he be bored of her? Was it because she was an alien—a freak? Maybe it was just like Xavier said. Maybe no one could really like her enough to stick around. All these gloomy thoughts depressed Kori further.

"Kori, it'll be alright," Richard said sincerely.

"I'm not convinced," was Kori's firm reply. And she left it at that.

**TTTTT**

Bruce Wayne never did anything without a huge production. He arrived timely, met the mayor of Jump City with a cool air, spoke kindly to people who mustered up the courage to speak with him and signed autographs for young, wild girls who had major crushes on him. Everyone knew he was staying at the City Manor—the nicest hotel in Jump City and had a huge entourage with him. But people had the decency to give him space when he was at the Manor.

It never occurred to Kori that her so called father was an influential character in Jump City—and his influence would affect her, despite the fact he had left her alone for so long. They had all been worried about Richard, and forgot about Kori's status in Jump City. Aside from being formally known as having the fiercest temper in Jump City, she was also the "daughter" of Mr. Anders. So, the obvious—though not to Kori and the gang—happened, and she got a call from her father.

"Kori, you need to join us for dinner this evening," her "father" said sternly. This was not a request, and he said as much. "I've given you enough time with your playtoy—" Kori turned purple with anger at his reference to Richard, "and I need you for once in a while. Preferably willing, but I'll take what I can get. Be there or I severe all ties you have with your good for nothing 'friends'. And yes that is a threat," he added before Kori could say anything. And then he hung up, leaving Kori to glare angrily at the phone, eyes taking on their wonderful green hue.

"What's wrong, Star?" Richard asked upon seeing the look on her face.

"My _father_ decided he needed me," Kori replied angrily. "Why the hell should I help my father?"

"If you want, I can come with," Richard offered.

"I'll take you up on that. I need all the help I can get when I'm around that bastard."

Neither of them realized how they had just maneuvered themselves. They were playing right into Bruce Wayne's hands without even knowing it, as they dressed themselves up for the hated dinner.

**TTTTT**

"I'm here," Kori snapped as she stalked into her home where her father and sister stood. Richard was right behind her. "But on my own terms. If Richard can't stay, then neither can I." She glared at her father daringly.

"I am not arguing with you," her father said with a gleam in his eyes. "If you want to bring your playtoy with you, it's your choice. I figured he was part of the deal anyways. So if you will please join us…?"

"Who's 'us'?" Kori asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just your sister and a few friends," her father replied offhandedly. "Hope you won't mind."

"Mind my ass," Kori muttered, but only Richard heard her, and he had the brains not to laugh aloud.

Richard was used to seeing rich people's houses, but this house looked as if it were trying. That was probably one of the many reasons Kori spent so little time in it—barring the company. They sat down at an elegant wooden table, Kori on the opposite end from her family with Richard right next to her—so at least he wasn't a total monster, separating them—and her sister sat down to the right of their father as four other settings were unattended at the table.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Mr. Anders got up pleased. "Finally, our guests have arrived. Kori, be nice, Kami, be your charming self and playtoy, don't cause too much of a mess."

Richard gritted his teeth at the ungracious nickname Mr. Anders had bestowed upon him. He reminded himself he was here for Kori. Kori needed him to remain calm, nothing else. Voices were heard in the hallway, followed by footsteps and then a sight Richard never wanted to behold. It was Bruce Wayne, flanked by Kitten Moth, Xavier Redd and Barbra Gordon.

Holy shit.

* * *

I know you keep on getting annoyed with these cliffys, but I need something amazing for when I hit 300 reviews. This seemed perfect. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that, and I really am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long.

So if you guys are ready for that major surprise, then hit that little review button so I get at least **300** reviews, but the more the better. I can guarantee and update either Sunday or Tuesday night, or Wednesday. It's up to how fast you guys reveiw.

Can't wait to hear from you all.

I'd give you a hint, but you already can figure this much out.

Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten about that riddle I gave you all a while ago--and the answer will be revealed soon, but not until I post it in a chapter, so I won't tell anyone if they're right or wrong--and I still have yet to explain how Kami mended her ways and became a goody goody.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	27. Bruce and Company

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! I know I say this every update, but I'll say it once more--> you guys are simply splendid (see, I used a different word than amazing). So we've hit the 300 marker and that means some spice in the story. But of course I need at least **313** reviews for the next post. And trust me, you'll all want it.

* * *

I don't really think you all need briefings on what just happened since I posted the previous chapter yesterday.

But...

I'll just remind you all anyway that Bruce Wayne...

...yes Brucey...

and Xavier, Kitten and Barbra (Babs)...

Xavier is back once again, yes it's true...

Are Mr. Anders' special guests.

And as last chapter ended- "Holy Shit"

Now the story continues.

Enjoy the Chapter

_What the hell were they doing here?_ Richard thought furiously. Kori was panicking because all of their careful planning for hiding Richard from his surrogate father had just gone out the window. She should've seen it coming; it didn't occur to her that her father was someone influential—and it most certainly didn't occur to her that Bruce Wayne would extend his hand so far that it reached her "home"—if you could call it that. Maybe this was just adventitious. Her father hadn't predicted Robin coming, right? Kori gripped Richard's hand and squeezed it out of nerves. No worries, he was squeezing back just as hard.

"Ah, my ward," Bruce Wayne hailed as his eyes lit on Richard. He seemed not to notice Kori and Richard's linked hands. "It's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same for you," Richard muttered so only Kori heard.

"What was that?" Bruce asked sharply.

"Good to see you too," Richard said through gritted teeth as he glared at Bruce and company.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RICHEY-POO!!" Kitten screeched in joy and Kori wanted to claw off her ears at the sound of her voice. "IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! Did you miss me?" She simpered.

Richard sighed frustrated. "I am going to kill _Brucey-poo_."

"Hey Richey," Barbra said in what she thought was a husky-sexy voice. It only furthered Richard's growing nausea.

"I really am going to kill Bruce," Richard muttered to Kori angrily. "And then I'll roast Mr. Anders on a pit. Why the hell did he bring those leeches?" No one else heard what he was saying to Kori.

Kori forced a smile on her face—only for Richard. "We'll get through this, we always do." She didn't sound convincing—not even to her own ears. She wasn't doing a very good job convincing either of them.

"Hey Korina," Xavier said with a smile and a slight jerk of his head.

"Stop calling me that." Kori glared at him.

"Oh, and you must be Mr. Anders' wonderful daughter," Bruce said charmingly. "You're beautiful. My pleasure to meet you."

"I can't say the same," Kori said boldly to him and received seven pair of shocked eyes. No one had ever been so rude to Bruce Wayne to his face. No one. Wow, she had guts. Even Richard looked at her stunned. He was the only one who addressed that tone with Bruce and that was only in private and when he was too angry to be civil.

Kami shook her head. "Excuse my dear sister, she can be blunt sometimes."

"I'm intrigued." Bruce eyed Kori, who was glaring at him, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Amazing really. I've never had anyone insult me to my face. What have I done to insult you so?"

"You came here," Kori replied defiantly. And then she smiled wickedly. "Or was it you were born? I get confused between the two sometimes."

Richard wanted to scream. He hated the tension, but he was really worried about the consequences Kori was going to get if she kept up this tone. It wasn't Mr. Anders he was worried about, it was Bruce. Kori wasn't being too subtle in her hatred for Bruce.

"But I especially am quite repulsed by the company that you brought," Kori continued. And company, Richard added mentally. Kori was being Ms. Fiery Anders without raising her voice; it must be skill, but why did she have to practice with Bruce? Bruce was _very_ influential, no matter how much Richard hated him. "But if you take back the company you brought with you, I might be able to lessen my intense dislike for you." Kori smiled rudely at Bruce and company.

Bruce was silent for a long time and everyone feared the worst. Mr. Anders kept sending death glares at Kori, while Kami sent her sister worried looks. Xavier looked bemused while both Kitten and Barbra looked like they had just been hit over their heads with boards. Finally the silence was broken by Bruce, who broke into a broad grin. "I am very impressed. You interest me Miss Anders. Ever thought in joining Wayne Enterprises? They could use someone with your sharpness."

"Sorry, don't take jobs from a lowlife," Kori answered confidently. _What was she doing?_ Richard wondered. He had never seen Bruce act like this. He'd seen Kori use this tone of voice all the time, so it didn't tweak him so much, but how was she getting Bruce to be kind to her and heck, even offer her a job at Wayne Enterprises, while being rude.

"Would it seem more thrilling if I booted out these fellows that I brought with me?" Bruce offered, while he received three death glares from Xavier, Kitten and Barbra.

"I'd be able to finally think without all the junk in the air."

"You intrigue me, Ms. Anders. Come, let us eat."

Everyone felt awkward and confused, well everyone except for Kori and Bruce. Bruce would speak politely with her, only to receive polite-ish insults from Kori. It was only polite in the sense she refrained from profane language. Mr. Anders switched from looking nervous to angry, and then would randomly look thoughtful. Kami exchanged polite conversation with Kitten and Barbra, when those two girls weren't throwing themselves at Richard. Xavier would enter Bruce and Kori's conversation when he had something thoughtful to say.

As dessert came, Bruce turned to Richard with the inevitable. "Well my young ward, it seems that it is time to return to Gotham."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kori interjected as she maneuvered herself into Richard's embrace. That caused death glares from Xavier, Kitten and Barbra. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"Lovely lady, leave it for my ward to decide," Bruce said politely, but this time it was clear to everyone she had pressed a button.

Richard tightened his grip on Kori's waist. "I'm not leaving here," Richard asserted firmly.

"Richard, you've got to be kidding me," Bruce began but Richard shook his head firmly.

"I'm not leaving," Richard repeated with more firmness.

"This isn't some sort of option," Bruce began angrily, but this time it was Kori who cut him off.

"It seems that this is, Mr. Wayne. He's not going anywhere; if you want to move him, you're going to have to get through me." Kori's eyes flashed dangerously, showing Bruce that _he_ had hit a button as well.

"Ms. Anders, I can take your insults, but threatening me? Aren't you worried?"

"About what? I'm not afraid of you. Or anything you could send at me."

"You are definitely fearless, Ms. Anders," Bruce began thoughtfully. "If you will excuse me for a second, I need to speak with my people." Bruce stood up abruptly, with Xavier, Kitten and Barbra just behind him.

"You had to aggravate him," Mr. Anders began, but Kori waved him off angrily.

"It's your fault I even came to this stupid dinner, so don't be getting all annoyed because you can't manage to soothe _Brucey's booboo_. Pu-lease, I have better things to do with my time. Come on, Richard." Kori got to her feet, dragging Richard behind her and stalked off to her room.

Richard stared at Kori. "What?"

"I'm not whether to say you are unbelievable or incredibly insane," Richard replied, still staring at Kori. "I love you Star, but for a second, I thought you were asking for a death wish."

"Bruce doesn't scare me," Kori repeated.

"He may not, but his power should."

"I don't care about him. I was doing this for you. I thought you understood." Kori looked stung and offended and Richard immediately felt horrible.

"No, no," Richard said quickly. "I didn't mean it that way. I love and appreciate it so much that you're defending me. I was just shocked. No one ever uses that tone with Bruce except me and Alfred. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're amazing and I love you. Please don't be mad at me."

Kori looked up at Richard sadly. "You know it's hard to seem really fearless in front of him. There were a bunch of times I just wanted to run away from the table and lock myself in your apartment. He is a scary man sometimes. He doesn't scare me, he's just really intimidating. You know?" Kori cast Richard a look, pleading for him to understand.

And Richard more than understood. "Oh, Star, my beautiful Star, what have I ever done to deserve you?" Kori blushed a little, but Richard wasn't done yet. "You act fearlessly in front of Bruce and then you insult everyone else at the table, all to protect me? And this is just you speaking. I'd hate to get into a fight with you; I think I have a feeling who'd win and it wouldn't be me. Starfire, you are unbelievable, and incredible, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I do understand, I guess I'm just not used to people sticking up for me." He gave her a tentative smile.

Kori smiled broadly at him. "Well, start getting used to it, Robin."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the couple or the Anders household, Bruce and company were having their own talk.

"…and did you see the way that bitch decided to hog Richey?" Kitten complained. "It was horrible. He's my man and I can't stand it."

"Just because you went out with him on—what?—three dates?—doesn't give you the right to own him and it doesn't mean he's your 'Richey'," Barbra said coolly. "He's mine also. I went out with him longer than you did."

"Only because he felt sorry for you," Kitten shot back, feeling miffed.

"What do you say girls?" Xavier asked, cutting into their argument.

"About what?" They asked simultaneously.

"Well, do you want Grayson back or not? I could use a little Korina in my life, but that would mean getting rid of Grayson. Think you can work together to get rid of him?"

"And if you get rid of her, then my ward will find sense and come back to Gotham with me," Bruce added casually.

"You planned this all along," Barbra said shocked.

"You know nothing I do is accidental, Ms. Gordan," Bruce replied airily. "So do you think, both of you, that you could work together and manage to capture Richard's attention and get him to come back with me to Gotham?"

"One thing you have to put in perspective," Xavier added. "You have to realize they're devoted to each other—it's sickening how much and, you more have to worry about Korina than Richard. Get Kori jealous or angry and the relationship will probably end. But you need to get her to doubt, and I mean really doubt Grayson."

"No problem. Think you girls are up for the task?"

"I think I can work together with Kitten," Barbra said, though she cast an annoyed look at the girl. "As long as she can grow up and share."

"I can share," Kitten responded, offended. "We'll split him fifty-fifty. I'll suck it up and work with you. But I still don't like you."

"You never have to, 'cause the feeling's mutual."

"So as long as we have an accord, let's get to this," Bruce ended, sealing the scheme. Little did they know, he had his own little plans for the most interesting Ms. Anders. She did intrigue him. But he didn't realize that Xavier had a similar plan in mind.

As this scheme was being set up and the couple was occupied in Kori's room (_and get your minds out of the gutters_), Mr. Anders was having his own tirade with his daughter, Kami.

"I can't believe she has the idiocy to insult Mr. Wayne to his face," Mr. Anders ranted. "And the way she just acted so casual. If Bruce hadn't insisted on a family dinner, I would've left her out, the ungrateful little brat. And flaunting her boytoy. It doesn't take an idiot to see that they are all gooey for each other; I think I'll go and puke if I have to watch another display of affection. The nerve of that girl."

"Maybe things will work out," Kami suggested weakly. "Maybe Kori knew what she was doing. You don't have to be so hard on her."

"Coming from the girl who plotted her own family's downfall? Please. Give me a saint before that happens." Kami flushed with shame. "Anyways, I need that girl to start cooperating, so I am going to require your skill. Break them up."

"But—" Kami began to protest, but Mr. Anders waved her off.

"Don't be so ungrateful to me. I take care of you and treat you like my own daughter, now, you've plotted your own sister's downfall once, you can do it again. So do it."

Kami wanted to protest, but knew better. "Yes sir."

Mr. Anders smiled cruelly.

Little did he know, Kami was going to resist with everything it took. She would _not _hurt her sister again, not under any circumstance; she just wished her sister could forgive her for being so nasty. In fact, she'd work and strive to make sure they stayed together, no matter what the consequence would be. She hoped that would be enough to be forgiven.

* * *

And so the plot thickens. See, I stuck to my word and got the post for Sunday. Anyways, reminding you all that I need at least **313** reviews for the next update and I know you all are dying for it...

So can't wait to hear what you all think!

Hint for next chapter: Everyone has an agenda of their own. Will agenda's collide?

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	28. Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews and sorry for not updating asap. Something came up. Anyways, I feel like I've been shorting all of you, so here's a nice long chapter with descriptions to match. Thanks for hitting amount of reviews required and I'm looking for at least** 322** reviews for the next update. Yes, I'm pretty much choosing random numbers, but that never hurt anyone now has it? Lol.

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Quick update from before...

Everyone has their own plots.

Enough said.

Now the Story.

Enjoy

Richard Grayson was the hottest guy in Jump City and that did not go unnoticed. No matter how many times the girls were told he was completely whipped by his incredibly gorgeous girlfriend, they'd sigh and daydream, feeling extremely jealous of that Anders girl, for that was all she was to them. Anders girl; not fiery Anders, not hot tempered Anders, just Anders girl. Kori was losing her touch with her reputation. It didn't hurt too much for Richard Grayson, since that meant he was truly taming his Star, but for Kori Anders, it was enough for her to want to blast all those girls' faces into oblivion with her alien powers at their incredibly irksome treatment of her. But it wasn't just the girls of Jump City that were affected by his incredibly handsome demeanor, it was the visitors as well. A certain Kitten Moth and Barbra Gordon to be exact.

"I still can't believe she managed to steal his attention!" Kitten Moth cried in frustration as she paced the room to her co-conspirator, who looked completely uninterested in Kitten's tirade. Maybe, just maybe it was because this was the _millionth_ time Kitten Moth ranted about Kori Anders. Talking doesn't get one anywhere, and Barbra was completely aware of that.

"Will you stop it?!" Barbra cried agitated. Ice blue eyes met sky blue. Ice blue glared annoyed at surprised sky blue. "Just stop it, Kitten," Barbra repeated, throwing her orangey red hair over her shoulder, trying to keep herself from strangling the idiotic blonde that stared at her dumbstruck. "Look," She continued, annoyance apparent in her mannerism. "If you keep balking about how Anders girl has Richard's attention, you won't get anywhere. We need a plan. A good one. Are you in or out? And if you're in, you've gotta shut up."

Kitten's sky blue eyes glared at her counterpart affronted. "Excuse _me_, I didn't _mean _to black so much."

"It's balk, Moth." Eyes flared with anticipation of an oncoming fight.

"Whatever, Gordon. I just want my Richey-poo back."

Barbra clenched her fists in frustration. "I'm not even getting into this argument. You're a pig, Moth, and I hope you learn to clean up." Barbra turned to face the wall, wondering what had possessed her to agree to work with that pig. It wasn't that the girl didn't know how to clean up, for she was slim, with stick straight blonde hair that swept past her shoulders and always had make up on hand to correct any imperfections in her image, but it was that constant nagging that sounded much like an oinking pig. And it was annoying! Maybe she would just plan her own thing; it would make life so much easier.

"Look, Babs," Kitten said with a flare in her voice and her eyes narrowing with anger. "I don't like you and you don't even pretend to like me. I—we need to work together to get Richey back. It's the only way. I'll work with you if you'll stop insulting me every two seconds, ok?"

Ice blue eyes stared in shock at the blonde. Had she just said something, well… sensible? Was the world coming to an end? Babs clutched her head for a moment and stared at that snooty blonde in wonder. Maybe there was more to Kitten that met the eye and was dangerous. Barbra Gordon vowed to be extra careful around the blonde.

A reluctant "fine" was forced out of Barbra's throat. "Here's what we'll do…"

**TTTTT**

Kori Anders was an amazing girl with an amazing personality. At least, it was amazing if you got on her good side and incredibly sharp if you were on her bad. Xavier Redd was on her bad side, but that still didn't stop his mind drooling all over her. She was wonderfully gorgeously beautifully amazing. And many many more adjectives could be listed about her attributes. He hadn't forgotten about her alien powers, but he had more or less come to accept them—especially if he wanted her, and boy did he want her back. He missed her innocence, the way she would laugh and give him a genuine smile or trade jokes with her emerald orbs sparkling magnificently at him. Well, yes, that had been—what?—three, four years ago?—and he regretted treating her horribly. He had to; she was wonderful, bar her being an alien with all her freak powers and such, but he learned to deal with it. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried, so he wanted her back. Clearly they were meant to be, so why couldn't she see that? He understood _ish_ that she would probably still be mad at his cheating on her a while back, but can't a girl forgive and forget? What is it with girls and their grudges? They'll hold something against you until they're satisfied, which they never are, and then end up fighting about, over or with you concerning the stupid grudge. Not fun. Especially not fun when you find out half of Gotham is in love with a guy with his playboy reputation. And his looks, of course. But he, Xavier Redd, was only a playboy in order to get a certain red headed, alien beauty out of his mind, which still had yet to happen. But then he saw _her _with _him_ and his world went crashing. No not really. He's a guy and guys suck these kinds of things up. But he still got freakishly mad and wanted to murder that so called _heir _to Bruce Wayne's company, Wayne Enterprises. Heir, more like air—thin and no one sees or pays any attention to it; he didn't understand what made girls fawn over that bastard so. It wasn't as if he even had half the looks or charm of Xavier. But Xavier was man enough to claim—repeat, claim—that he was _not_ jealous, despite his obvious reactions.

The thing was, he had to figure out a way to get his wonderful Korina to come crawling back into his arms, or even better, crawling back, begging to be taken in his arms and only when she groveled so much that if she groveled any more she'd reach the earth's core, would he take her back. _That _would show _her _whose boss. And that she can't start leaching on to people like some lovesick puppy.

But what to do to get her to realize her mistake? Clearly he needed, desperately needed Kitten and Babs' ploy to work, otherwise, he'd pretty much be grasping at thin air. He hoped, repeat, hoped, that Kitten and Babs could get along long enough to go through with the damn plan, any plan for that matter would work, so long as they got the damn couple apart. Then, when Kori was so angry at Richard for cheating on her, _he'd_ move in and make his move and Kori wouldn't dare be able to resist his charm, especially since he worked so hard in building it up. Perfect. Or almost perfect. As long as Kori didn't insist on holding that forsaken grudge. But she wouldn't if she were beside herself with anger. In anger, Korina would do just about anything for payback. And that anything included, or so he desperately hoped, him. But first he had to make sure that Kitten and Babs settled their differences long enough to get the couple apart.

He massaged his temples, knowing it would take anything short of a miracle to have everything play out just the way he wanted it. And boy would it give anyone a headache.

**TTTTT**

Richard Grayson and Kori Anders were what anyone would classify as a perfect couple. One seemed to complement the other like nothing else anyone had ever seen. Richard was up and Kori was down, Kori was right and Richard was left. But both were perfect for each other and looked wonderful, even seemed to glow, when basking in each other's company. And Kami wanted to make sure it stayed that way. How? Good question. One thing was that Kori Anders hated her guts, not that Kami couldn't blame her and all, since she had done a lot to make Kori's life miserable. Another thing was that Richard Grayson hated her because his wonderfully perfect girlfriend hated her. And a final thing was that Mr. Anders wanted to see Kori Anders' demise. All perfectly wonderful things to work with.

Not.

Kami paced her room agitated. No matter how much she tried to come up with a solution, she'd find about a million things wrong with the plan, and that was if she was lucky. If not… It was maddening. Enough to drive seven people crazy at once, and Kami had to deal with it all on her own. And it wasn't as if she had someone she could vent to either. Kami had a reputation too; one that required plenty of flaunting and becoming close with no one, leaving Kami protected. If protected was bottling up your feelings and feeling like you're about to explode if you can't do something or have someone talk some sense into you, then she was protected. She had hit—well, more like _flirted_ with Grayson in order to see if Kori was truly devoted to him like rumors claimed. Rumors usually had a grain of truth, but Kami needed to be positive. Now she was more than positive. If anything happened to break the two up, it would be like breaking an antique. They fit perfectly together, as if completing and complimenting one another and Kami was not dense enough not to notice. Notice? It would take someone with the brain of a band aid not to notice. Kami refused to be responsible for any more pain in her sister's life. She had been the cause of half of it anyways and it was more than time to help her.

What made her change her mind? Simple. After seeing her sister truly deflated, burning with a legitimate hatred for the world and people who lived in it, being called a murderer so many times that one feared to come near something sharp, in fear of hurting something else, and being the butt of Mr. Anders' affections and annoyances long enough, Kami finally got it through her thick skull that she hadn't been the best of people. Best? She was probably lower than scum. Kami began mending her ways as soon as she noticed Kori had withdrawn from everything and anything, gaining a reputation of spazzing at anyone who came in a ten foot radius of her. Kami had reflected on what had turned her wonderfully bright and happy sister into the work of the devil and concluded that it had been her doing. And man was she regretting that. Kori had been a wonderful person and Kami had swatted that out of her like one swats a fly. But it wasn't just seeing Kori withdrawing from people that had made Kami want to mend her ways; it was seeing this wonderful family that had come to Mr. Anders, pleading, no begging for help, mercy, anything to save them from being forced apart. Mr. Anders had given them a cold shoulder, not even heeding their two children's cries of despair. But it wasn't those cries of despair that she had taken to heart, it was the fact that the moment Mr. Anders turned his back, a replay of the interaction that Kami had with her sister one too many times had happened between the two children, only on a slightly lesser scale. Those children argued. One happy with the arrangements and the other sobbing and clinging dearly onto her parents' legs, legs that were attached to a parent that would not heed their sobbing child. And when their child would not stop crying, they hit her, sending the poor child sprawling over the ground, unconscious and having the child's sister gloat at what had happened.

Cruel thing and Kami immediately felt her heart go out for the child that had been hit, only realizing that the child that had been hit was much like Kami had done to her own poor sister. Kami reformed immediately after that incident, and ever since then, wanted nothing less than to prove to her sister that she really cared and was truly sorry for what she had done; for causing her so much pain.

Never again. And this time it was within Kami's power to prove it to her sister she was sincere. Time to get to work and stop moping.

**TTTTT**

Kori Anders felt like the luckiest woman in the world. And Richard Grayson felt likewise. For their friends it was both amusing, bemusing and sickening.

"Would you two can it before we puke?" Victor asked as Richard and Kori came out a make out session.

"Sorry," they mumbled, embarrassed. Both pushed each other away out of sheer awkwardness and Garfield laughed.

"Man, you should see your faces!" He gasped.

"And you should see yours," Victor retorted. "Looks like someone had an accident."

"Cyborg, you robot freak!" Garfield cried exasperated. "I didn't have an accident, I looked at you."

"Since when did he learn that new retort?" Victor asked to no one in particular before he began chasing his friend around the room.

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They never stop," she muttered to herself, before immersing herself in her novel once again.

Kori giggled, watching her friends with their interactions. This was like any other day when hanging out with them and Kori thrived in it. She felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and pull her close. She leaned contentedly back into Richard's embrace watching everyone with a grin on her face. "They crack me up every time," She whispered to Richard.

"As long as they amuse you, I won't stop them."

"You're too sweet."

"Only for you, Star. Only for you." Richard took her hands in his own and gave her an award winning smile.

"Flatterer," Kori replied, giving him a peck on the lips before turning back to watching her friends.

"Cyborg needs his girlfriend here," Richard observed. "And then maybe he'd act a little saner."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Kori shook her head. "When Bee comes, it only causes the two to have a huge argument, and then a make out session. It's sickening."

"Coming from you? Sheesh Kor, I thought you'd be a little more observant," Rachel said sarcasm written all. "You're just as sickening as both of them, if not more so."

"Hey, I thought you were reading your book!" Kori cried.

Rachel glared at Kori before muttering something that caused both Richard and Kori to stare at her in surprise, followed by embarrassment, then hid behind her book yet again.

"She scares me sometimes," Richard "whispered" loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Indeed, she is scary, especially when she looks at you," Kori "whispered" back.

"You two need to get a life," Rachel muttered with a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"But we have one," Kori simpered.

"Yeah, it consists of 'how to annoy Raven in less than a minute'," Richard added with a smile. "Have we succeeded?"

"Go to hell." Rachel flashed him a smile before returning to her own little world.

"Fine, I'll take my girl to a wonderful restaurant, thank you for the suggestion, Rae," Richard said, smiling broadening.

Rachel muttered something noncommittal and Kori giggled.

"Are you really?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise, Star," Richard replied winsomely.

"You two make me sick," Garfield complained. "Go get food without me, or I might puke it."

"You'd puke it anyway, tofubrains," Victor told his friend. "With that tofu junk you stomach, no wonder you're a scrawny little peabrain."

"Well at least I don't eat animals," Gar retorted.

"Yeah, you eat that junk instead."

"It isn't junk, its tofu! And it's good."

And then they started their ferocious meat vs tofu war. Kori wasn't too inclined to stick around to see who won this time. She wanted to spend more time with her Robin. Not that they didn't spend enough time together, but it was still fun and romantic—and man he was a huge romantic sometimes; admittedly enough, Kori was a sucker for romance.

"Come on, Robin," Kori urged, pulling him to his feet. "I'm hungry."

"But I was comfortable," Richard complained before having Kori stick her tongue out at him. "Ok, ok, I'm moving." Kori smiled triumphantly, followed by Rachel claiming he was whipped, which was followed by Richard muttering something darkly. Kori rolled her eyes at the whole exchange and tugged on Richard's hand to get him to keep moving.

**TTTTT**

"Now's our time to move in," Babs told the blonde. Kitten nodded, eyeing Richard like he was a piece of meat. They were hidden by the plants of the restaurant, which helped a lot, considering they were spying on the couple.

"Can I go first?" Kitten asked.

"Maybe, I kinda had something in mind. Ready for it?"

"You always have something in mind," Kitten muttered to herself before nodding wearily at her companion.

**TTTTT**

"…and I was really annoyed with the whole thing," Kori concluded, explaining her interaction with her sister this morning. Kami had been acting really annoying lately. It was no small thing that Kori was exasperated.

Richard nodded sympathetically, taking Kori's hand in his own, caressing it. Kori shivered with delight. Richard's touch never got old. "Come on Star, I think that—" Well, whatever he was thinking would have to remain unsaid, for an annoying screech came from behind them, followed by a blonde blob throwing herself at Richard, who looked completely alarmed.

"RICHEY-POO!!!!!" Kitten cried. "I've missed you!!!! How are you, my love?"

"Go to hell, Kitten," Richard said as he tried disengaging himself from the blonde.

Kitten clung harder to him and pouted. "But Richey, whatever can I do without you?"

"Go to hell," Kori replied, fire building up in her eyes. She was not jealous. Merely agitated. Who could be jealous of a little devil like Kitten? At least that was what Kori kept telling herself. "That's what you should do."

Kitten glared at Kori, hatred seeping out of every pore. "I don't know why you keep her, Richey-poo, she's a freak."

"Well then she's my freak," Richard replied heatedly as he finally pried himself loose from Kitten and grabbed Kori close to him. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Kitten glared at the two of them and stalked off, while Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "She scares me," he confided to his girlfriend.

"As much as she scares you and pisses me off, I need to run to the restroom for two seconds. Wait for me?"

"Always, Star."

So he was supposed to wait for her, but when Kori came out of the bathroom, she found Richard flirting with another girl. Well maybe she was flirting with Richard, but that didn't stop Kori's hackles from rising. And then the girl leaned forward, pecked him on the lips, winked and sauntered off. Richard stared after her stunned.

"What was that about?" Kori asked, glaring at Richard.

"I swear I have no idea," Richard replied honestly, backing up a pace at the look in Kori's eyes.

"Sure…" Kori didn't sound convinced. "Then why'd you kiss her?"

"I didn't, she kissed me."

"And you didn't pull back."

"Look, it's not my fault!"

"Maybe it is!"

"Why can't you believe me, Star?"

"Don't call me that when we're arguing," Kori snapped.

"Kori, you're impossible."

"Thank you. I don't even practice."

"Stop being so sarcastic!"

"Stop kissing other girls!"

"I—oh, this is ridiculous! Kori, stop acting like a jealous baby. _Please_!" And then he softened. "Kori, you know you're the only girl for me, so why are you acting so uptight?"

Kori sighed with frustration. "Because I keep feeling like something bad is gonna happen, ending up with you leaving me."

"I couldn't leave you Kor, I love you."

"I love you too, birdboy."

**TTTTT**

"I think we got somewhere, don't you?" Babs asked Kitten with satisfaction written all over her features.

"I guess," Kitten replied reluctantly. But she didn't voice the objection that Babs got to kiss Richard and she hadn't.

"Looks like we wedged something in there that'll definitely work for our advantage. Time for stage two."

"Um, excuse me," interrupted a confident voice. "You're Barbra Gordon and Kitten Moth, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Kitten asked, head held high.

"I'm Kori's sister and I want to help bring her down."

* * *

Boom. Bet you were _not_ expecting that. So, I leave you all with another cliffy and beg of you to click that review button, leaving me with at least **322** reviews. The more, the better, but I'm not complaining.

Anyways, bet you can figure out what will happen next chapter.

Not. I'm full of surprises. Hee hee. But Kami's behavior will be explained.

Ok, ok, hit that review button and can't wait to hear from you all!

Hope you enjoyed that nice, _long_ chapter.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	29. Beach Bums and Incidents

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Alright, I'm putting a lot of faith into all of you. You have all have to review but I won't make any requirements this time. Repeat, key word, this time.

Ok, the story.

* * *

I'll just say...

I can't tell you anything of what will happen so read and enjoy.

Don't forget to review!

Enjoy the Story.

Richard was on his way to meet Kori, same old fare. Yet, he felt like he was being watched. Or stalked. His internal alarm system was firing away, but he acted cool and laid back, for he didn't want who ever was following him to realize he felt them. He reached the meeting point and no sign of whoever was following him, so he gave up the feeling and watched as Kori made her way toward him. She was beautiful, especially in this lighting. The sun was beginning to set, make her hair a brilliant scarlet instead of its typical flaming red hair. Her finely toned body glistened in the distance, giving off a soft glow. And her eyes. Man they were gems, shining in the light. They were a beacon of warm green light, as brilliant as any emerald, and just as flawless. They held a world full of love and wonder for him. The sight of her walking toward him with a beaming light made him want to take her in his arms and hold her forever. But he'd be patient, no matter how impatient he felt, waiting for her to make her way toward him.

Kori caught sight of Richard and felt an inward warmth. He was perfect standing in front of her. His black spiky hair ruffled by a soft passing breeze and his beautiful cerulean eyes shined as bright as the sun, despite the latter's setting. He smiled brightly at her and she felt like she would just melt into the ground. You'd think that after all the time they spent together, they could get over the thrill of meeting up with each other, but clearly that was not the case. And Kori loved him so much.

"Robin," Kori greeted with a winsome smile of her own.

"Hey Star," Richard replied as he pulled Kori in for a quick kiss. Just because it was quick, didn't mean it wasn't meaningful.

"So where are we headed to this wonderful evening?" Kori asked charmingly.

"Well, m'lady, I was thinking that we spend a wonderful evening on the beach," Richard told her falling into the pretense of formality. "Does that suit you?"

"Oh, very much so," Kori answered with a giggle. She cuffed him on the ear ever so slight before running off into the night, having Richard chase her with his laughter and himself.

**TTTTT**

They settled themselves on the beach, watching the sun continue to set, before Richard claimed they needed ice cream to end off the evening, though he insisted on her staying put, being a proper gentleman and such. Kori teased him, but allowed him to act all proper and all; she made herself more comfortable by spreading herself on the beach, soaking in the heat of the sand that permeated through the beach towel.

Richard picked out Kori's favorite flavor of ice cream as well as his own and began heading back. However, he was sidetracked by…

"Richard," Babs greeted him with a smile. "Did you think about my offer?"

Richard's hackles rose. "What offer?"

"The one I made yesterday, or were you not listening?" Barbra fluttered her eyelashes at him and Richard took an involuntary step back.

"Look, I wasn't paying attention, I have a girlfriend and I don't need this."

"Are you nervous, Richey?" Barbra took a seductive step forward, causing Richard to look more flustered.

"N-no, I j-just don't like being hit on when I have a girlfriend, dammit!" Richard's temper snapped and he squeezed the ice cream cones so hard that they broke and chocolate and raspberry ice cream oozed all over his hands.

Barbra bit her lip sensually and moved forward so there was no gap in between them but a hand span. She looked up at him coyly. "You sure about that, Dick?" But before he could snap, she leaned up, kissed on the lips and stalked off, leaving a spluttering Richard behind.

"I hate that girl," Richard muttered to himself, trying to cool himself off.

"Hey Richey-poo," called eerily annoying voice.

"No, not again," Richard complained rolling his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kitten asked as she walked up to him, wearing a very revealing hot pink bikini.

"Go put on some clothes, Kitten," Richard snapped, averting his gaze from the woman before him.

Kitten pouted. "Why are you so angry, Richey-poo?"

"Stop calling me that. And I'm angry 'cause you girls just can't get a clue."

"Girl?" Kitten asked dangerously. She stomped up to him and looked straight into his eyes. "I highly doubt a so called 'girl' can kiss like this." With that, she gave him a heated kiss that Richard involuntarily leaned into, but only slightly toward the end, before realizing his mistake. He pushed Kitten off of him with savage force, causing her to sprawl before him.

"What the hell, Richard!" She shrieked.

"I have a _girlfriend_, Kitten," Richard replied, breathing heavily.

"To hell with your girlfriend; you can do so much better than her!"

"How about you go to hell." With that, Richard turned on his heel, stalked off angrily back to the ice cream parlor, purchased two more ice creams and went back to his girlfriend.

Little did he know that Kori had felt antsy after about two minutes, and had gone looking for him, only to find him kissing Babs. She had turned away disgusted, with jealousy coursing through her, but reasoned—or tried to reason, that Barbra was nothing to him. When she had turned back to face him, she saw him liplocked with none other than Kitten Moth. Angrily, she returned to the beach, seething with resentment and anger, while truly trying to deny the fact that her fragile heart shattered into miniscule pieces.

"Hey Star," Richard said calmly, acting as if nothing happened.

Kori counted to ten in her head, hoping to calm herself down, but to no avail. "WHAT THE HELL RICHARD?!" She cried angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked confused.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!"

"I don't."

"You mean you don't know that you kissed two girls in the course of one night?!" Kori's voice started becoming very shrill.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, utterly lost.

"YOU KISSED BABS AND MADE OUT WITH KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kori shouted at him angrily.

"I didn't, they kissed me," Richard replied defensively.

"Oh, sure."

"It's true. Why do you have to act so jealous all the time?"

Kori visibly steeled herself. "I am not acting jealous."

"Yes you are."

"You kissed two other girls and expect me to accept it calmly?!"

"I expect you to believe me when I say I didn't kiss them."

"And I expect nothing less than the truth, which you seem to have hidden up your ass."

"Starfi—"

"Go to hell, Richard Grayson, and take your girlfriends with you." Kori turned away from him and started walking away.

"Kori wait!" Richard cried in horror. This could not be happening!

Kori turned around with a look of hatred—directed at him. Richard felt his heart spasm. "Go to hell."

She turned on her heel and ran. Ran as fast as her broken heart could take her. Ran as fast as her feet could move. Ran to the only place she felt was safe for her. She ran to Raven.

**TTTTT**

A pounding was heard at Rachel's house, who immediately descended a flight of stairs and opened it. What she found was heartbreaking. It was her best friend, Kori, with a look of utter despair in her eyes as tears cascaded down her face.

"Kori!" Rachel cried in alarm. She snaked an arm out and pulled Kori into her house. The girl felt like ice. "What happened?"

Kori looked up at Rachel helplessly. "I—he—Robin—" She broke down, sobbing like a broken child in Rachel's arms. Rachel pulled her best friend close to her and silently cursed Richard Grayson.

Somehow, Rachel managed to drag Kori into her room. Somehow, she managed get Kori calm enough to drink something. Somehow, she managed to get Kori to tell her what went down. Somehow, she managed to maintain control over her own emotions and not break down with Kori. Somehow.

After sobbing her shattered heart out, Kori found bliss in unconsciousness.

**TTTTT**

Richard stared at the place Kori last stood before him dumbly. Did they just break up? Did he just lose the only thing that mattered anymore? Did he just feel his heart break into a million pieces? Richard collapsed numbly into the sand, hoping, no praying that what just occurred was not reality. He couldn't have let this happen. Tears burned as he forced them down. No; men didn't cry. He somehow stumbled back to his apartment in the Tower, falling to the ground, whispering Kori's name over and over again as if some incantation would bring her back.

**TTTTT**

Kori stirred a little and found Rachel hovering over her. At first, Kori was confused at what was happening, and then it hit her like a raging river. Richard lied. They broke up. Kori was alone. And lost her heart in the process.

"Tell me something, Rae," Kori began hoarsely.

"Yeah Kor?"

"What's the answer to that riddle of yours?"

"Your heart."

Kori let out another sob. "I should've listened; you were right."

"No; I was just looking out for you." Rachel took her best friend and embraced her with a fierce hug.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I figured it was captivating enough not to make it so long. Anyways, a reminder of what the riddle was: 

What's hard to touch but easy to break? Beware, Andy. The thing you seek to protect may be the thing that breaks you.

So there's your answer. "A heart". Kudos to lark lover, Eve Royal and StarfireTT who got the answer right. And RavenSis, you were close.

Anyways, reminder to review! Always welcomed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to say that the story has about 4 or 5 more chapters left and then it will come to an unfortunate close.

Don't get too mad about that! I just wanted to give a heads up and all. I'm as sad as all of you!

Anyways, can't wait to hear from y'all.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	30. Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own TT.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you rock, of course! Ok, looking for at least **340** reviews for next post and it'll be really exciting.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kori and Richard just broke up.

Kori thought Richard was cheating on her.

Her heart is just too fragile to even consider the possibility.

Now we have two broken hearts.

Now the Story.

"Open up, man!!!" Victor yelled as he pounded on Richard's apartment door. No reply followed and Victor only had so much patience before becoming angry. He forced open Richard's door, unsure of what to expect and found a devastated Richard lying unconscious on the floor. Victor went to his knees beside his friend, startled.

"Yo, Grayson, wake up!" Victor yelled into his ear, trying to rouse the limp body. He feared the worse, that Richard had died or something, but a soft moan of utter despair and the fact that Victor felt a steady pulse beneath his fingers, assured him otherwise. "Grayson, what bites?"

Richard's eyes opened at once, and he squinted at the glare of the light that Victor had somehow managed to switch on. And then Richard's face fell a thousand miles, while a hopeless, despairing look came into his cerulean eyes. "Let me die."

(_A/N: that'd be a cruel place to leave you, but I wouldn't do that… or would I? ;-)_)

"Come on man, speak to me," Victor said, with a hint more of desperation and worry in his voice. "What happened?"

"I—Kori—she's—" Richard broke off whatever thought process he was trying to form as his throat closed from emotion he refused to let loose. Kori was gone. He had no reason for being anymore. She was his other half, his better half. And now she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She thought he cheated on her, but really, he had cheated on himself. He had cheated himself of the truth that nothing ever has a happily ever after and who was he kidding for even trying? He had his heart broken in the process and Bruce would get what he always got, what he always wanted—Richard back in Gotham. This time Richard didn't even need to resist, for there was nothing left in him that needed to resist the inevitable. He was lost and had lost his beacon of light—his Starfire.

"You mean you two had a fight?"

Richard nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Did you two…?"

Again, Richard nodded. Then he added, "I should get my things."

"Like hell!" Victor bellowed, causing Richard to wince and shrink into himself. "You spill or I tear you apart."

Richard was too weary and depressed to argue. "Fine. So, Kori and I had gone to the beach and…"

**TTTTT**

"Raven, can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Can you make sure I never do this again? Can you take what's left of my heart and shield it forever from the pain? Can you make sure I never fall in love again? And can you make sure I have no heart to fall in love again?"

"As much as I would love to say 'yes', I can't Andy."

Kori glared at her friend. "Why not?"

Rachel sighed. Sometimes her friend asked the impossible. And sometimes her friend just avoided her problems by searching for unattainable solutions. This was both of those times. "Because that's impossible. And even if it wasn't impossible, it's incredibly shortsighted of you."

Kori's anger flared. Her eyes and hands took on a green glow as Kori rose to her feet in fury. "How dare you?! How dare you call me shortsighted!!!! You traitor! You coward! You lying piece of scum! You say you're here for me and then when I ask you to do something, you say you can't!! What type of person does that?"

"A person who sees what her friend needs," Rachel replied, stung. "I'm here for you, Andy, but you seem to forget that. You forget everything in your moments of agony. If you don't believe me, consult with Ginger. She'd say the same thing. I feel your pain as if it was my own, but I won't take it away, because nothing _I _do will take it away. Only you can do that. So stop blaming me for your problems."

Kori plopped down onto the floor of Rachel's room and stared at her friend as if dumbstruck. "I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking clearly."

Rachel allowed her friend some grace, as she twitched her mouth into an unfamiliar tentative smile. "It's ok. You're not supposed to."

Kori smiled wanly up at her friend, before staring forlornly out the window. "I know it hasn't been that long, but I miss him already. I think I lost a part of myself."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

**TTTTT**

"So you're just gonna give up?" Victor asked, utterly shocked at his friend's response.

"I don't see any reason to try," Richard replied devastated.

"Wuss."

"What did you just call me?"

"Wuss. Coward. Pea brain."

"Nah, that's BB."

"Then prove it. Fight back. Maybe this is something your daddy planned all along. You don't want to give him the satisfaction of winning, do you?"

"Oh shit, you're right," Richard said, eyes widening and light coming back into his eyes as realization hit him. "Bruce planned this all along. How'd you figure that one out, Cyborg?"

"I dunno, just came out."

"Well, Stone, you're a friggin genius! Now how the hell am I supposed to win her back with everyone against me?"

"You calling me a no one, blunder boy?"

**TTTTT**

"…so they're broken up for good," Babs ended, watching Bruce and Xavier's reactions.

Bruce nodded in satisfaction. "I'd say that Richard will come running back to me in a day or so, utterly devastated and such."

"And I'll make sure that this plan doesn't backfire," Xavier added smoothly. Too smoothly for anyone's good.

"What's that supposed to mean, Redd?" Bruce snapped.

"It means that you have to be careful of how you approach this," Xavier replied with a sardonic smile. "If our little miss Korina decides to get it into her pretty head that they should hook up again, you're screwed, Mr. Wayne. I have a plan to keep her away from her boytoy." Bruce looked skeptical but Xavier wasn't finished. "Trust me for a change, would ya?"

Bruce muttered something under his breath that was not the least bit flattering.

**TTTTT**

Kori sat on the bench in the park with her head between her hands. Raven had said under no uncertain circumstances that she needed to get some air. It had been—what? Three days?—and she had yet to step out of the house. She hadn't wanted to leave Raven's house because she wanted to protect herself. If she went outside, she'd get hurt again. She didn't want to get hurt; she just wanted to be safe. But there was nowhere safe, not one place. She had thought safety was in Tameran, until her home had been burned right in front of her; she had thought safety was building barriers around her heart, snapping and hurting people all around her, but those barriers had been eased away, while Robin built a barrier of love and protection around her. And now his protection was ripped ruthlessly away, and Kori felt utterly alone. Not just alone, but devastated and utterly alone with no one to turn to and forgotten barriers trying to form their way back over her shattered heart. That was close to impossible, because the pieces of her heart were so small, it was hard to protect each shattered portion.

So that is why Kori sat on a bench in the park, secluded from the world yet again, and feeling completely miserable about everything.

"Hey cutie," came a voice that disrupted her misery. It was not a welcomed voice. It belonged to a man she hated. It belonged to Xavier.

"Go away," Kori snapped, barriers that she thought were impossible to erect, fly to shield her like nothing else.

"No way, I want to help," Xavier replied with his unctuous coolness. "Besides, you need someone to talk to and I've missed you."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual, jerk." Kori's anger was rising like an incoming tide. "I don't want you here, I don't need you here and I hate you. Seems like that pretty much sums it up, doesn't it?"

"Oh, come on, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted and I miss you."

"Too bad," Kori snapped irritably. "Besides, isn't that like saying you miss your last piss and you're looking for it in the sewer twenty years down the road?"

"Ouch!" Xavier cried faking to be stung, though in fact he was deriving lots of humor from this. "Come on, Korina, you've got to be kidding me. Do you really hate me that much? I made a mistake and I'm here to fix it."

"You'd fix it by getting out of my life forever."

"But you hate me," he pouted.

"I wonder why?" Kori asked rhetorically.

Xavier ignored her sarcasm. "Look, Korina, I love you and—"

"And you can go to hell with those words!" Kori jumped to her feet outraged. "How dare you try throwing those words in my face! You slim lying, two faced, cheating asshole! You claimed to have loved me however many years ago, then call me a freak of nature with freak powers because I'm an alien! And then, you have the gall to come back here and claim that you're sorry?! Go to hell you bastard."

"I wouldn't quite yet," Xavier replied with a knowing smile. What Kori had said had not affected him in the least. "Your boytoy is on his way over right now."

"What are you talking about?" Kori turned her head to follow his pointed finger and gasped. He wasn't lying when he said Richard was coming over. Kori cursed under her breath.

"Now you have proof I wasn't lying, so why can't you trust me with the other things I said?"

Kori waved him into silence in sheer frustration. She hated men. They caused everything to get all confusing and such.

"Kori, we need to talk," Richard asserted as soon as he stood directly across from Kori.

"About what?" Kori asked eyes narrowing with anger. "About the fact that you're a cheating scum? Oh ok, case closed."

"Kori would you listen to me for a moment?"

"Why? What could I possibly gain from listening to you? You lie anyways."

Richard ground his teeth in frustration. "I wasn't cheating on you! They threw themselves on me!"

"And you didn't push them away."

"I did! You just weren't there to watch the whole interaction."

"Please, believe me, I've seen more than enough."

"Why do you have to be so closed minded? Why can't you just listen?"

"Its part of my charm," Kori sneered.

Richard clenched his fists. "Dammit, Kor, would you listen instead of holding on to old prejudices?"

"Why? What good will that do me?"

"I love you Kor and you mean the world to me," Richard replied, eyes pleading for understanding from the woman who stood before him, for the woman who held his heart. "You have no idea how torn up I've been, wanting for you to come back and praying for you to hear me out. But dammit, I respected your space and I respected your decision, but it's enough to drive me crazy! I feel horrible about what happened, but it truly wasn't my fault! Why can't you understand that?"

Kori bit her lip, faltering for a moment. Xavier saw his opportunity and took it. He slid his arm around Kori's waist and glared daggers at Richard. "Because she's with me."

"What?" Richard asked, feeling his world crumble from all around. Kori stared up at Xavier dumbstruck.

"Because she's with me," Xavier repeated, feeling a sadistic glee in Richard's devastation. "After you cheated on her she came running to me and I guess I need to thank you."

Richard couldn't take it. He didn't notice Kori's confused and angered look, he couldn't. He ran before Xavier even finished his sentences.

"What the hell, Redd!" Kori cried in anger. "Why'd you do that?!"

Xavier smiled. "You're too good for him."

"That's for me to decide." Kori darted away from Xavier and after Richard.

Xavier chuckled cruelly.

**TTTTT**

"Yo, Anders, pay attention!" Kitten snapped.

"What?"

"Xavier just finalized their break up. It's time to move in."

_Oh, shit,_ Kami thought in horror. She had to fix this before it was too late.

* * *

oooo Now what's gonna happen? That's for me to know and you to find out as soon as I get at least **340** reviews. You know you want to.

Can't wait to hear from you all.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

PS: I have ideas for 2 new stories and I'm totally psyched.


	31. I Need to Fix This

Disclaimer: TT nwo t'nod I, (read it backwards)

Hey Guys! Amazing as always. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I mean that sincerely. Looking for at least **350** reveiws. You know what it means to hit anything with 50.

Now the story

* * *

Background once again...

Three days had passed and Kori finally left her house.

There she encounters Xavier.

Xavier is a jerk. We all know this.

But then she encounters Richard.

Uh oh.

Richard assumes the worst because of what Xavier said.

Now he's on the run. And Kori's after him. And Xavier is after her.

Wonderful chases.

Enjoy the Chapter.

_How could she_? Richard thought in utter horror. Had their relationship meant nothing? Was the only reason she accepted him was because he vaguely reminded her of Redd? Had he just gone out of his way for nothing? Had he really tamed the star? His star? She wasn't even his. She belonged to Redd now. Had he really just wasted all his time? Had she taken advantage of him? Was this all some joke? How could she do that to him? Hadn't he cared for her? Hadn't he been the best there was for her? Why did she do this to him?

Richard wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, his heart ached too much and his eyes burned with the effort of stuffing his tears. A hand snaked out of the shadows of a building and pulled him under cover.

"Wha—" Richard began but stopped immediately at who stood in front of him. She bore too much resemblance to Kori for him not to notice, though she had jet black hair with eyes to match. It was Kami, Kori's sister.

"Shhh," Kami whispered, putting a finger over his mouth to silence him. "I need to talk to you and I can't if you scream."

"What the hell?" Richard whispered furiously. "Are you so low that you'd steal me from Kori?"

"Dammit, that's not why I'm here!" Kami snapped, voice maintaining that whisper. She was stung, but refused to let that show. "I'm here to help you get back together, if you'd give me a chance, you idiot."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can you not?" Kami countered. "I know whose trying to break you up and why."

"And how do I know you're not making this up?"

"Because the only reason Kitten and Babs are not at each other's throat is because they're planning on breaking you and Kor up. How else are they not on the verge of killing each other? It's all Bruce's idea."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "That makes too much sense. Alright, we can talk."

"Good, follow me and stay quiet. Oh and put these on," She added, handing him a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Richard gave her a look, but complied. She dragged him along, creeping in the shadows of the overly tall buildings until they came upon a street that Richard recognized. It was a street that led to Villain's Alley.

"Wha—" Richard started but she motioned for him to be quiet. They made their way down Villain's Alley, until they came upon a side street that Richard had never noticed before. It was filthy and drunken bodies lay forgotten on the side. A huge intimidating man stepped in front of them and Richard had definitely not noticed him before.

"Whattdya want?" He asked gruffly.

"It's me, Mammoth," Kami replied smoothly and confidently. "I have some business I need to do and it requires privacy."

This Mammoth smiled sadistically, thinking he read Kami's motives correctly. "I _see_. Alright Blackfire, I'll let you through. Just be sure to leave something left of him. Other girls would also want a piece."

"Nah, he's mine. Sorry 'Moth, I'm not sharing him with the girls. And tell Cat to keep her paws off."

Mammoth chuckled and let both Kami and Richard pass. Richard held his place, though he was burning with curiosity. Finally, after a little more stalking, they came upon a door that looked like it led to a forgotten shack. Kami motioned for Richard to follow and they went inside. It revealed a nicely furnished room that looked more like Richard's apartment than anything else.

"Hold up one more sec," Kami said. She went to all the shades and pulled them shut. Finally, she settled herself on one of the couches that was in this strange place. "Alright. We're good and safe for now."

"What the hell is going on?!" Richard exploded. "Why did you bring me here? Why did that Mammoth dude call you Blackfire and what did he mean that you should leave something of me left? Does this mean you do this all the time? And why the hell do you have contacts in Villain's Alley anyways? And why do you even want to help me?!"

"You done yet?" Kami asked.

"NO!" Richard glared at Kami and then sat down on the seat directly behind him. "Ok, now I am."

Kami chuckled. "Alright, to answer your first question, I brought you here because I wanted privacy where I wouldn't be interrupted. This is a place that has a more or less soundproof room. No one would even think to look for me here. 'Moth called me 'Blackfire' because that's the name I'm known to Villains. And no, I haven't done anything against the law. There are times when I bring people here for… yeah so it usually gets a little heated. I'd rather not get into that. I do this infrequently, but it's not a strange site to Villains around here. I have contacts in Villain's anyway because I sometimes need a release that being at home won't give me. I am not a mean person and I've reformed a lot. And I want to help you because you and my sister belong together. And it's more than time for me to reconcile my differences with her. I just wished she didn't hate me so much but I don't blame her. I did ruin her life and I feel horrible about it. Well, I do now, I didn't at the time. I felt a horrible pleasure in her downfall. Now I wish more than anything I wasn't such a bitch. And I was one to its fullest extent." Kami held her head in shame. "But I want to fix my mistakes! You're the key to her heart, and I'm not blind enough _not_ to see that. So maybe if I get you back together she won't hate me so much." She looked up pleadingly at Richard and he sighed.

"We'll see. I can't promise anything and I thank you for being honest." Richard shrugged at her uncertainly. "But tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Kami straightened and looked at him full in the eye, unflinching. "Bruce wants you back in Gotham. He, Babs, Kitten and Xavier made up a plan to get you to break up. Xavier wants Kori back and Bruce wants Kori for something that he has yet to tell us. Kitten and Babs both want you back and are constantly arguing about who will get you when this is over. Even Mr. Anders wants Kori's downfall and I pretended to be interested, because I want to help you all. I felt that if I got them to trust me, then I would literally be the inside source."

"Bastards. So what do you think will fix this? It's beyond fixing."

"Well I have an idea and although Kori hates my guts, it doesn't mean I don't know how she'll react to stuff. That's my gift at being her sister."

Richard shrugged.

"Alright, here's what we'll do…"

**TTTTT **

Kori chased after Richard, but lost him along the way. She felt miserable. How could this happen? It was all such a mess. Maybe she should've listened to Robin instead of totally disregarding him. He had looked so broken. She hated Xavier. He caused so much trouble. She ran to her secret place, having the huge need to release herself of all the burdens on her chest. She ran—more like charged—through Villain's Alley and burst through to freedom. She always found salvation under the stars and this situation was no different. She half ran half flew toward her destination and when she burst through the underbrush, she fired green bolt after bolt at any and all targets. After tiring herself out, she turned her face toward the sky and watched it helplessly.

"I'm horrible," She confided to the open sky in a small voice. "I think Robin hates me. I should've listened. He's been so good to me how could I have been so blind? Xavier just wants to use me, but Robin really cared. Or I thought he did until he cheated on me. I'm such a mess—" Kori started sobbing, "—and I am lost beyond compare. I feel so empty and broken and no one cares. No one ever cares. I'm all alone and it hurts." She buried her face in her hands, tears falling like a raging waterfall. Her shoulders shook and she sobbed horribly. "It hurts."

After hours of sobbing to the broken sky she resolved to go home and go to sleep. She needed it and her eyes hurt. Yes should go to _her_ house, not Raven's and not Robin's.

**TTTTT **

She opened the door to her room and kicked her shoes off to the side of the room. She flicked on the light and was met with unexpected company invading in _her _room. It was an unwelcome sight. Kami and Richard stood side by side, facing her with looks of utter sincerity on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Kori snarled, guard going up and alerts ringing in her head.

"We're here 'cause we need to talk," Kami replied. Richard nodded.

"Oh, what? Lemme guess, you guys were cheating on me as well? Good job _sis_, good job." As much as she wanted that to sting, it stung more in her own heart.

"Will you stop being a baby for two seconds and listen?" Kami snapped. "We're here because we want to help and will you get your stupid prejudices out of your head. I am sorry, more sorry than you can even guess, that I ruined your life. And I'm under no illusions of what I did. But I want to make it up to you, even if you hate my guts. I know this is kind of late in coming and all, but at least it's a start." Kori made to interrupt, glaring furiously at Kami, but Kami kept going. "Even if you hate my guts, just listen for a second."

"Why?" Kori shot back, eyes burning with new unshed tears. "Why should I listen to a liar like yourself?"

"Because this was all a scheme to get you and Richard to break up and _it wasn't my idea_," Kami replied firmly, but she had a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted Kori to believe her. Even for a second. "And _I_ want to get you two back together."

"Why?" Kori asked. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to make up all those years I was a complete sadistic bitch. And I want to mend and help you fix the life that I ruined."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I trust her," Richard replied, rewarded by a look of gratitude from Kami. "She's sincere, Star and so'm I. Kori, I love you and I would never, never, ever, hurt you or cheat on you. I was about ready to give up because I thought you really went back to Xavier. But then Kami told me about this whole plot and it made too much sense. I don't want to lose you Starfire. I _love_ you. I wouldn't have gone out of my way otherwise to get you to open up." He smiled tentatively at Kori. Kori remained impassive and Richard began to fear the worst. But then a familiar look came into her eyes, one of her old humor, and she glared at Richard.

"Robin, don't you ever pull that on me again! Understood?"

Richard sighed in relief. She believed them. "Understood. I wouldn't have done this anyway if it were my choice. Kitten and Babs literally threw themselves on me and when Kitten started kissing me insistently, I threw her off. She was covered in sand."

Kori smiled, it was a smile lined with pain, but it was the first smile Kami had ever seen that was not sarcastic. It was beautiful. "I wish I stayed to watch that. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry for even putting you in the situation to doubt me."

"Oh, you people are so mushy, it's sickening," Kami told them humorously. "Just kiss and make up."

Kori, for the first time in memory actually listened to her sister. She ran into Richard's arms and they kissed passionately, each feeling the fear of the other, each feeling the relief of being back in each other's arms.

Kori pulled away and looked at Richard's completely love struck, joyous face. "I missed you, birdboy."

"I missed you too, my guiding Star."

"Mushy, mushy," Kami said with a huge smile.

"Shut up," Kori snapped, but grinned, making her rebuke seem lighter.

Kami turned serious. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but right now, Bruce and the others think you guys are broken up. What are you going to do about it?"

Richard got this glint in his eyes. "Make them pay."

* * *

Laughs cruelly. Jk. Ok, so you guys totally have to review. Remember, at least **350 **reviews in order for an update. And come on, who doesn't want to see what revenge they have in stock. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but that might not be until next weekend--hw is on overload right now. But that still doesn't mean that you guys can't update. The more reviews, the better the chapter. There is a slim possibility that I can update Sunday night, but that is very slim.

Alrighty, update asap and you might get a chapter up on Sunday.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	32. We're Over Or Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! How'd you all hold up in waiting for this chapter? Probably the same as me. Alrighty, I won't say anything about this chapter other than enjoy. And thanks to my wonderful reviewers from last chapter; you have no idea how amazing you all are! We've hit past 350! Woo hoo! Okeyday, I'm just gonna ask for at least a minimum of **361 **reviews for the next post and we're good.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Make them pay"

Richard's last line of last chapter.

Cruel laughter.

Enjoy the chapter.

Kori spotted Xavier out of the corner of her eye and grimaced. Hopefully she would be able to stomach the fact that she was near him. His red/doe brown eyes were as ever changing as she remembered—cruel and calculating.

"Xavier! Hey!" Kori cried out, snagging his attention immediately.

"K—Korina?" Xavier inquired dumbstruck. Why would _she_ be talking to _him_ if she hated him? That was the question that was as apparent as ever.

"Yeah, X," Kori replied with a giggle. He didn't realize it was a _forced_ giggle.

"What are you doing here?" Xavier asked rudely. "I thought you were devoted to your boytoy."

"He's not my boytoy and I've finally seen the light. You know what, you were right. I've missed you terribly. And he's been an arrogant butt."

Xavier grinned with glee in his head, but maintained a serene composure in front of Kori. "Now what made you change your mind?"

"Well, after he ran away, I went after him and he started calling me all these horrible names. And it was horrible. I wished he would just go away. And then I started getting really mad and I thought—'X wouldn't do this to me, so why'm I with this loser?' So I made up my mind and finalized the break up. He just doesn't realize I won't take him back."

"Is this so?" Glee? No, Xavier was beside himself with absolute ecstaticness.

(_A/N: that's not a word but I'm making it one_)

Kori nodded firmly. "Absolutely."

Xavier crossed his arms and allowed himself a small smile. "So why'd you come to here?"

"'Cause I thought of a certain someone that wanted me back," Kori replied with a smile of her own.

"And who might that be?"

"Oh, X, don't play stupid with me. We've known each other for too long."

"Oh, I think you'll have to prove it to me, my dear Korina."

Kori rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. She swallowed her revulsion, leaned up and kissed him with a kiss that left him wanting more. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically, shoving himself against her. Kori took a step back and plastered a smile on her face.

"Was that proof enough?"

Xavier opened his eyes, ones that he closed during their kiss, and smiled at her. "Oh, possibly."

"You're impossible!" Kori cried jokingly. "Maybe I should look for someone who wants me." She turned on her heel, knowing it was a matter of milliseconds before he would dispute her.

"Whoa up, Korina," Xavier responded predictably as he grabbed her arm. "Whoever said I didn't want you?"

Kori turned innocent eyes on him. "I'm staring right at that person."

"Stop being so sly."

"Ok, pick me up at four today. I have a life I need to take care of." Kori turned on her heel. "Toodles." She blew him a kiss and walked away, knowing Xavier's eyes were on her the whole time.

**TTTTT**

Richard stared broodingly out at nothing. It was fun sometimes, but what else was there for him to do? It's not like anyone cared…

"Hey, Dick," Babs said softly, sliding into the seat next to him. Ok, maybe someone did.

"Babs," Richard responded brusquely.

"Ouch, why so harsh?" She fluttered her long lashes at him and swung her orangey red hair over her shoulders.

"Well, Kori and I had a bit of a falling out," Richard began, sounding really depressed.

"Oh?" Barbra tried not to sound so hopeful. "What happened?"

"She got the wrong message and is being completely stupid about it," Richard replied smoothly.

"Why go for Ice Princess?" Babs asked a little coldly. "She's a pain and too stuck up for her own good. Shouldn't you be more interested in your future and all?"

Richard clenched an invisible fist. "Well, I didn't know all the time I spent with her was gonna be a complete waste. Kinda shocks you and all, you know what I mean?"

Barbra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, kinda knocks you off your rocker. So what'cha gonna do about it?"

"I dunno, but I'm pissed." Richard shrugged, feeling bile well up inside.

"You should talk to her, Dick. But just remember, I'm always here for you."

Richard gave her a small smile and tried not to puke.

**TTTTT**

"…and I need to talk to Mr. Wayne," a burly African American teenager told the security guy at the Manor.

"We all need to speak with Mr. Wayne, but unless you have an appointment, young man, I cannot oblige you," the receptionist replied rudely.

"Well, looky here, Mr. Peabrain, I need to talk to Bruce about his ward and I'll do that if it's the last thing I'll do!" Victor advanced on the receptionist who backed away, intimidated by Victor's forwardness.

"What about my ward?" came a voice from behind Victor.

Wide brown eyes met semi black eyes. "Well, it's about his girlfriend."

"I think we need to discuss this in a private manor," Bruce announced and then turned to the receptionist. "If anyone comes here about my ward, it is of my highest interest that I hear them out. Don't turn away people like that." The receptionist paled more and nodded. Bruce turned on his heel and motioned for Victor to follow.

They entered a luxurious room with comforts that made Victor's eyes bulge. He hadn't known the Manor was _this_ nice. Mr. Wayne motioned for him to sit down without a moment's thought to his surroundings.

"What about my ward's girlfriend? Is something wrong?"

Victor shrugged. "They got into a bit of an argument."

"So why approach me?" Bruce asked leaning back into his own seat, fingers tip to tip.

"Well, Grayson's my pal and all, so he was ranting yesterday after a fight with Anders and said he was considering coming back to Gotham for good."

"Is that so?" Bruce asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Victor nodded slightly.

"Well, why come to me?" Bruce leaned toward Victor. "Why bring me this information? You know my ward has a tendency of saying certain things without meaning them; so what makes you think he's serious?"

"He started packing his bags," Victor replied.

Bruce chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't joke, Mr. Wayne," Victor said with a serious look on his face. "Anyways, so Grayson was going all spazstick yesterday and I got the feeling that maybe if he wanted to go back to Gotham and all, he could hitch a ride with you."

"But what about his girlfriend? Wouldn't she want him to come back anytime soon?"

"Knowing Anders—that girl has a freakishly huge temper and it's not bloody likely she'll forgive him. She had a reputation and all for having the biggest temper and the hugest grudge of all before Grayson showed up. Highly doubt that changed much."

"Interesting." Bruce's eyes looked calculating for a second as he thought things through. "I'll see if I can fit something in that my ward can come back to Gotham with me."

"Just looking out for a brother. See ya, Mr. Wayne."

"Good day," Bruce replied as the door closed behind him.

Perfect. Mission accomplished. Victor stalked down the hall with a smirk on his face.

**TTTTT**

"I was speaking with Kori and all, and I think I got them broken up for good," Kami said to Mr. Anders.

"And was that so hard?" Mr. Anders asked with a superior sadistic look on his face.

"Not at all. Kori's a broken wreck and won't be too happy anytime soon."

"Good. I was getting a little edgy when her boytoy showed up. If Kori's happy, that means she'll start acting in a certain way that won't bode well. Make sure she stays miserable."

"Got it," Kami replied, though inside she seethed with anger. "Out of curiosity, how does she act when she acts in a so called 'certain way'?"

"Mind your own business!" Mr. Anders snapped and turned away.

At least she tried. Goodness; that man made her stomach churn. Why she had ever made a deal with him was an idiotic choice that was beyond her rational comprehension.

**TTTTT**

"… and Korina sad she never wanted to see him again," Xavier concluded on the phone as he walked toward the meeting place where he and Kori were going out for their date.

"Excellent. I owe you and you should expect to see your reward soon," Bruce said on the other line, satisfaction apparent in his ever emotionless voice. "Just make sure they stay that way."

"That won't be a problem. Oh, I see someone I need to talk to, I'll call you later." With that, he hung up as he watched Kori approach him with a smile on her face.

"You know, I missed you," Xavier said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It's only been a couple hours, X," Kori retorted pulling away.

"I know, I've just been helpless without you."

"You're pathetic."

"Only for you."

"You make me gag."

Xavier smiled at her sarcasm. "Come, let's go. Do you have any place in mind?"

"Actually, yeah," Kori replied, shocking Xavier. He was used to her being very indecisive. Times change.

"Where to?"

"There's this really nice place that I've been meaning to go to. It's Midnight Café."

"Ok, I see where you want this to go to."

"Get your mind out of the gutters and escort me or I'll go on my own."

"Sheesh, Korina, take a chill pill." Xavier offered her his arm which she took with grace, and together they made their way to Midnight Café, which wasn't that far of a walk.

"Sorry, I don't do that type of stuff."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"How am I supposed to know?"

By this point they approached the café and came face to face with one very unwanted person—Richard. Kori stiffened and Richard's gaze hardened.

"Oh, bad," Kori muttered to Xavier, who patted her arm encouragingly. Just then, Kitten, Barbra and Kami appeared, but neither Richard or Kori paid any attention to them as Richard approached Kori.

"I see you've gone out and hooked up with the first person who you thought of," Richard started angrily.

"And I see you've got yourself a little fan club," Kori snapped back. "How many of them have you slept with? I see three so far, so I'm gonna assume this was perhaps seven times?"

"That's not true. I don't understand why you have to be so unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable, I'm stating the facts."

"Which are?"

"You're a flipping playboy, Dick. And I can't forgive you for that. Especially when I caught you at it with my own sister!"

"You weren't supposed to see that," Richard told her rudely.

"Dammit Richard! What do you take me for? An idiot? Look, I'm not some toy you can just fondle and then walk away! I have feelings and it's about time you've acted like something other than a jackass for a change! You're a freaking perv and you have no sense with anything!"

"That coming from a whore, I can't really take into consideration."

"Who the hell are you calling a whore? You're the one who's sleeping around with everyone! I bet you even slept with your mother in her grave!"

"That was uncalled for, Anders! Besides, you broke up with me only to go running to him!" Richard exclaimed fuming while pointing an accusatory finger at Xavier. "I think that constitutes as a whore. Why else would you have gone to him?"

"You, you—SOB! Just SOL and I'll be happy forever and go to hell!" Kori cried and turned on her heel, leaving everyone in her wake.

"You shit out of luck yourself, Kori Anders!" Richard yelled after her and ran off in his own direction.

Kami, Barbra, Kitten and Xavier all looked at one another.

"I guess that means they're broken up for good," Kami suggested and Kitten jumped up and down with joy.

**TTTTT**

Richard took a slight detour to get to their secret place, but reached there nonetheless, only to be engulfed by a flurry of arms the second he emerged through the underbrush. It was Kori.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried!" Kori cried.

"With what?"

"I want you to know that everything I said I didn't mean. I would never ever ever _ever _say those things."

"I know Kor and the same goes for me."

When those hurtful words were exchanged, both felt quite hurt. Neither was sure how the other felt and everything said between the two, though an act, had hurt.

"I'm so sorry and I hope we never have to do that again," Richard said finally.

"Robin!" Kori cried and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her in response.

"It's ok Star, I love you, it'll be ok," he whispered soothingly into her hair.

"I know," Kori said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I just hated pretending to like X and all and it was horrible when I had to kiss him. He makes me want to puke. And then when you called me a whore I was so afraid you actually hated me."

"I could never hate you, my wonderful Starfire. You're my guiding star. Mine, not anyone else's, you here?" He said it a little forcefully, but he was feeling a little desperate as well. "You here? I won't let anyone take you away from me! Ok?"

"I know, Robin, I know. I love you and I'm sorry for even having those doubting feelings."

Richard didn't voice that he had the same doubts, but he just held onto Kori tightly. It was all they had.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, Kori pulled away.

"Did Cy do his part?"

"Yeah," Richard replied.

"Gosh, I hate having to be so deceptive. I never considered myself an actress."

"You're a wonderful actress, Starfire. I'm sorry for having to put you through all this."

"It's ok, I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"You mean that?"

"That I love you?"

"No that you'd do anything for me."

"Of course. How could I not?"

Richard was touched. The simplicity of her reasoning was just so amazing.

"I love you," Kori added.

"Not as much as I love you."

And then their lips met with a powerful kiss followed by many more.

* * *

Probably weren't expecting this in the chapter-- laughs evilly. Love it? Hate it? Review, with a minimum of **361** reviews and I'll be happy. Oh and you'll see how things play out so it's all good.

Oh, and sorry for not giving so many descriptors this chapter, but it was either tons of descriptors or a long chapter: I'm too tired for both. Blame it on the hw. And on school, not me.

Okeyday, can't wait to hear from you all! Your reviews mean the world and help me get through the day!

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but that might not be until next weekend. Sorry!

Again look forward to hearing from you all!

Your's truly (and overworked),

_moonlitsfantasy_


	33. Set Up

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Omg, you guys seriously are insanely amazing! And you totally cheer me up when I'm overwhelmed with hw. So props for you. I thank you all for waiting for me to post this chapter, even though you had to wait a week. Oh, and I pretty much had gotten most of my needed reviews the day I posted last chapt, so thank you all so much. I'm looking for a min of **377** reviews for next post and I can pretty much guarantee I can post it by Monday.

Enjoy.

* * *

Revenge is sweet.

But it gets in the way of relationship building sometimes.

Or not.

Enjoy the Chapter.

It was a perfect morning. The sun was starting to peek from the horizon and the tv was playing the end of a cliché chick flick. A blanket covered the couple, who paid no heed to the movie. Red hair cascaded down the side of the couch and a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Kori was asleep on her boyfriend's chest. Richard's head rested atop his girlfriend's head, as he too was asleep. It was a perfect moment—and perfect moments are usually shattered. Like now.

The phone rang rudely, jarring the couple awake.

Kori moaned in annoyance as she moved herself off Richard's comfortable chest, immediately feeling the cold, as she searched for her cell phone that was buried somewhere among the rubbish they had left on the floor the night before. She found it and answered it.

"Hello?" She inquired as she yawned.

"Hey Korina," came a loathed voice.

"Look X, it's really early in the morning. Do you mind calling at an hour that I'm not sleeping?"

"Ouch, touchy are we? I just wanted to reschedule the date that was cut short yesterday. Think you're up for it?"

"Call me when I'm more awake. Good night."

"It's morning, silly."

"'Night!" With that she hung up annoyed and made her way back on the couch, seething with anger.

"What's wrong, Star?" came a muffled voice. Well it would be muffled if his head was buried in the cushions.

"The devil called."

An arm snaked its way around her and pulled her close. "Then an angel will rescue."

Kori smiled sweetly in spite of herself, feeling touched. "Then I guess I have no choice but to yield to my angel."

"Good," Richard replied firmly as he pecked Kori on the lips. "I'm cold without you."

"I feel the same way, birdboy." Kori giggled as he tried to force her back onto his chest. She shook her head and he pouted.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kori smiled mischievously. "Of course. I didn't get a proper greeting."

"Flattery isn't enough?"

"Not for me. Cough up, Robin; you know you want to."

"You know me too well." He pulled her close and teased her as he leaned in but did not close the gap between them. Kori rolled her eyes at him, which caused him to laugh, then lean in slowly with a slow deliberate kiss that left both of them flushed.

"Maybe waking up isn't so bad," Kori murmured as they pulled away.

"It's never bad when you're here."

"Flatterer."

"Nah, birdboy in love. There's a difference."

"Not for me, Robin." She grinned at his look.

"Well maybe I should change your opinion."

"Maybe." She gave him a seductive look which he answered with another wondrous kiss.

And of course, her phone rang yet again.

"I think I'm throwing that piece of junk out the window," Kori muttered angrily as she picked up. "Hello?" She said it with a little more annoyance than she meant to.

"I apologize, Ms. Anders," an unfamiliar voice said. "I was unaware this was too early for you."

"I'm a teenager, what do you want? We believe in weird sleeping hours. Who's this?"

"Bruce."

Richard gave her a surprised look. She returned it with a look of utter confusion. "Whatdya want, rich guy?"

"No patience I see."

"It's too early for me. You woke me up."

"My deepest apologies," he repeated.

"I highly doubt you called just to keep saying sorry. What's up?"

"I was curious about my ward."

"Richard?"

"Yes, Richard. I was wondering if the rumor was true that you two had a falling out."

"Why would you ask something like that?! Of course it's true! He's a dipshit. Why'd you even take him on as a ward? If you're calling just to piss me off then I suggest you call a new number. I am tired of that guy. And you want to know something else??! He's freakishly sincere about leaving. He's packing and everything. And I don't blame him. I don't want him here. Keep him away from me, will you?"

"Of course, Ms. Anders." Bruce sounded gleeful and Kori mouthed an apology to Richard.

"Is there anything else you want? Or are you just on the phone to sound stupid?"

"Sorry for speaking so slowly, Miss Anders, but I was wondering if you've considered that offer I mentioned to you at the dinner at your father's house."

"No."

"No to thinking about it or the offer itself?"

"Both. 'Cause that means I'll have to be near Richard. Not something I'm looking forward to."

"I would make extra certain you two never saw each other; would that suit you?"

"I don't take desperate job offers. If you're so desperate why don't you ask one of your ward's friends?"

"I see I should call back at a later hour."

"That's what I told you before, but you didn't believe me. Stupidity on your part."

"I shall speak with you soon, Ms. Anders."

"You wish. Later." Kori hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything else. Then she truly looked at Richard with a look of utter sorrow on her face. "I am so sorry for trash talking you. I honestly don't mean it and I love you."

"I won't say I like it, but I understand. After all, you were very convincing. If I hadn't known it were just pretend, I would've thought you were dead serious and that would've sucked." He took Kori's tanned hands into his own. "I understand you're doing all this for me and I thank you sincerely. It means a lot that you care."

"I bet you it means more to me that you care too. Why else would you defy the richest man you know?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you."

"Not half as mad as I am with you."

"We'll see about that."

**TTTTT**

"I can't do this anymore," Kori complained to Richard as she threw herself down onto his loveseat. "I can't keep pretending to hate you! X tried to French kiss me tonight. Do you know how disgusting that is?"

Richard moved to stand behind Kori and massaged her shoulders. "Do you want to end it? Do you want to get this whole revenge thing fixed?"

"But it's your revenge, I can't ruin it for you." Kori looked depressed.

"But I don't want to make you miserable. Heck, I don't want me miserable; pretending to like Kitten and Babs is enough to make me lose all my lunches since second grade."

Kori chuckled softly. "Robin, this revenge will also hit Mr. Anders, yes?"

"It should. I know it'll ruin Bruce, Kitten, Babs and X, but I'm not really sure exactly how Anders ties into all of this. But we'll find something to get him."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should make an effort to make things better with Kami?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she ruined half my life, but if it weren't for her, then I wouldn't have you. So I don't know."

"I say be nice. You don't have to love her to be nice."

"Hmm." Kori looked thoughtful for a second, then switched topics. "We haven't really seen the gang lately because we've been so busy. Should we make an effort to meet up with them?"

"When this thing blows over or we'll be getting tons of questions that we can't answer."

"So when is Bruce scheduled to leave?"

"Uh, tomorrow I think."

Kori smiled wanly at him. "Then at least we'll be free from this stupid pretending."

"I like the sound of that."

**TTTTT**

Richard laughed as Kori evaded his grasp yet again. She held the remote control and was not about to yield it. "Starfire, stop it! Come back here!"

"Make me!" She giggled as he tackled her to the floor and began kissing her. "Ok," she managed to get through as they kissed, "you made me."

"Good!" Richard replied with one final kiss and grabbed the remote from her hand. "My turn to chose a channel and it won't be that sickening chick flick." He flipped the channel to a sports channel, followed by a groan from Kori.

"Robin, you're impossible."

"Only for you."

"That made no sense."

"I know." He would've said more, but his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Richey—poo, I just realized that I need to sit next to you on the plane because I get sick when I'm alone," Kitten said so fast Richard struggled to figure out what she was saying.

"Uh, sure. Just make sure you talk to Babs about it."

"Babs?" Kitten made Barbra's name sound like a curse. "Why her?"

"'Cause she's going home with us."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. I'll see you later my love."

"Sure."

Richard hung up and watched Kori's look turn to one of anticipation.

"It's time for action."

* * *

A little cliffy, I know, but I promise to update by Monday if I get at least** 377** reviews._ ::says that sincerely:: _And yes, this chapter was an excuse for mushy-ness, but I figured I never give Rich/Kor enough mushy time so forgive me for keeping it short. Plus I'm really tired and I want to make sure I explain stuff with a lot of detail and I can't do that when my eyes aren't working. So yeah.

Ok, so basically I really want to give special thanks to my awesome reviewers (I'm giving your names in a sec, hold up) for being simply amazing. Saoirse Waveglow, Eve Royal, FairieAngelx3o, cartoonfire, lark lover, cartoonstar, RavenSis, RobStar4ever, Beccaxoxo704, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Royalfire, Stars94, skye668 oh and NightStalker from the chapter before, special thanks to you all. No worries, the story isn't over yet, I just wanted to give you all a special thanks for being simply amazing. But that doesn't mean you guys can slack either. I'm expecting to hear from all of you, including those who I haven't mentioned.

Ok, tiredness is like an ambush and I've been ambushed as I wrote the last line of this chapter, so forgive me for my audacity and I can't wait to hear from all of you!

Hint for next chapter: Revenge will be satisfied and people will be devastated...

PS: next chapter is dedicated to those mentioned above. And I will give a title to the stories that are formulating in my head to anyone who reviews. Or I will give clues as to how to figure out what my next stories are. So it's all based on you, my wonderful fans.

Ok, sleep for me.

Oh, and sorry for the shortness; I'm too tired to type more. It's coming out in gibberish.

Gnite!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	34. The Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! I review replied all of you except for Eve Royal. Eve Royal: I would've given you you're hints if I could contact you, so sorry! And to people who decide to criticize this story, make sure to do so constructively instead of insultingly. Saying it sucks or it's an overused plot won't get anyone far. I like criticism, just constructive and not destructive. Okeyday, I'm looking for a total of **388** reviews, think ya'll can do that? I sure hope so.

This chapter is dedicated to Skyler-a-Teloiv, SaoirseWaveglow, Eve Royal, FairieAngelx3o, cartoonfire, lark lover, cartoonstar, Royalfire14, Beccaxoxo704, RobStar4ever, and Hitsugaya's lover. You guys are amazing.

Now enjoy.

* * *

"It's time for action."

So says Richard Grayson.

Nothing else necessary.

Enjoy the Chapter

The clock struck one.

The sun was bright outside and a mass load of very expensive cars drove through the s**t**reets of Jump City for the last time. People waved toward the cars, hoping they made a positive impression on Mr. Wayne and company. Maybe t**h**ey'd get some funding to get the city improved a little—who kn**e**w.

Bruce sat in one limousine, going through his upcoming events with his secretary. Another limo contained Xavier Redd, Barbra **G**ordon and Kitten Moth. Xavier was just there to watch everyone part, before going back and continuing to woe Kori back to his arms for certain. Barbra and Kitten were ready to take their flight back to Gotham, and were satisfied they would not have to be in each othe**r**'s company one day longer. If they did… well, let's just say things would not turn out too pleasant. The only r**e**ason they stood each other this long was because of Richard. Both would vie for his attention on the plane ride, but that had yet to come. Mr. Anders and Kami were in the third limo, also there to bid Goth**a**m's richest man a farewell. Mr. Anders had appearances to keep up and he couldn't have them destroyed by not being polite to rich people, like Bruce. He dragged Kami along because he wanted a pret**t**y face beside him. Kami seemed reluctant, but h**e** didn't care. What he didn't know is that Kami was silently pleased at his request. It would make revenge all that much **s**weeter.

And speaking of Richard, he told his surrogate fa**t**her that he would meet up with them at the airport, claiming the need to tie off some loose ends and bid farewell to the few true friends he made here in Jump.

One **t**hirty. Richa**r**d waited impat**i**ently for his girlfriend. What was taking her so long? All they were doing was going to an airport. Not that hard. Besides, it's not that hard for her to get herself ready. She was already drop dead gorgeous. What more could a guy ask for?

"Starfire, hurry up!" Richard**c**omplained to the closed bathroom door.

"One more minute, Robin," came her agitated reply.

Kori applied some last minute lip gloss and examined herself in the mirror. Perfect. She wanted to ma**k**e sure this day made a lasting impression on everyone. She was tired of always being told what to d**o** and she was tired of the shackles that Mr. Anders and Mr. Wayne kept trying to chain her in. She hated not being able to just live her li**f**e like a normal person, barring her powers of course. So now she was there to help Richard, but more importantly, help herself make them pay.

"Ok, I'm done," Kori exclaimed and opened the bathroom door, meeting Richard's stunned expression.

Kori was beyond gorgeous; she looked like a goddess. She wore a darker pink spaghetti top that hugged her and accentuated every curve. She wore a forest green mini skirt that flattered her long, athletic legs, and complementing dark pink stilettos. On her neck, she bore an emerald choker with a st**a**r pendant that matched the co**l**or of her wondrous emera**l**d orbs. She had a couple of thin bracelets on each wrist. She also bore matching star earrings changing color every time the light hit it at a different angle. She wore her hair pinned up with tumbling curls and bangs framing her face. She wore just a hint of make up in order to enhance her goddess like appearance.

**"/"**

She winked at him. "See something you like?"

Richard made a face. "You keep egging me on and we won't make it to the car. You look wonderful."

"Only wonderful?" She asked battering her eyelashes at him.

"Stop flirting with **m**e and let's get going before I lose self control." Richard grabbed his leather jacket and shades with a little more force than necessar**y**.

Kori wisely kept her mouth shut, but that didn't stop her eyebrow from inching up and it didn't stop the sly look she cast at her boyfriend.

One thirty seven. Karen glared at her boyfriend. Why was he taking forever to crank up his so called b**a**by? She did _not_ want to miss the show that her friends were about to put on. She loved Victor to death, but he rea**l**ly needed to grow up sometimes and let go… starting with his car would be the first thing.

"We need to pick up the others," Karen sa**i**d for the umpteenth time. "Sparky, leave your car alone; she's fine."

Victor shook his head annoy**e**d. "Can't you see the scratch? I can't have her embarrassed in front of the other cars. She has to be perfect."

"If you cared half as much about me as you do that car…" Her voice trailed off sadly.

Victor wanted to explain to his girlfrie**n**d why his car was so important, but no matter how much he tried, she never understood him. Some things were better left unsaid. Maybe a certain something in his pocket would help cheer her up. But he would wait for the opportune moment.

Just at that moment, three figures appeared, forming into Rachel, Garfield and Terra.

"We decided to come here, so we could get there as soon as possible," Terra explained.

"I don't want to miss a good show!" Garfield chimed in.

"My sentiments exactly," Rachel added with a look of anticipation. Shocker, coming from Rachel but Victor had seen weirder things… like Kor**i** and Richard falling in love.

"Fine, let's go," Victor said subdued, even though he was also somewhat expectant for what was to come. "But BB, if you ruin my car I'm stuffing a whole pound of meat down your throat followed by sausages and then I'm kicking you to Peru. Got it?"

"I'm not touching anything!" Garfield agreed as he hopped into the car.

The clock struck two.

Bruce was losing patience with the two girls he had brought to Jump City. They complai**n**ed and whined non stop. "Would you two stop bickering?! You're giving me a headache."

Barbra and Kitten stared at each other then turned to Bruce. "I would if she would stop trying to make me fat," Kitten said.

"I am not making you fat. I simply asked if you wanted a cheese burger. Besides, you look freaking anorexic anyway, so a couple of pounds won't hurt," Babs retorted.

"Then why don't _you_ eat it, wise guy!" Kitten snapped.

"Stop it!" Bruce bellowed causing them both to stare at him in shock. "Thank you. Ha**v**e any of you seen my ward yet?"

"If we did, you would've known," B**a**bs muttered darkly.

"He'll be here soon, he has to," Xavier said calmly.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this," Bruce muttere**d** under his breath too softly for anyone to hear. Apparently Xavier did.

"You're overreacting," Xavier explained. "Just take things smooth and it'll all work out."

"You just want us out of here to get to Ms. Anders," Bruce accus**e**d.

"I want no such thing," Xavier shot back and that began a bickering match between the two, and was shortly followed by Babs and Kitten fighting with each other as well. Happy people do happy things. This was… ec**s**tatic?

Two twenty two. Richard glanced at Kori for the millionth time. She never ceased to amaze him. And she looked so cute with that pout on her face.

"It's all your fault we're late," Kori accused. "I wanted to make a memorable entrance."

"You will, don't worry," Richard soothed. "We'll be fashionably late."

"I love you Robin," Kori said with a smile. "Did you know that?"

"I might have been unaware of that fact," Richard began playfully.

"Keep your eyes on the road, pretty boy," Kori scolded lightly with a huge grin.

"I have something else that needs my attention."

Kori giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "You so want me."

"I have to keep my eyes on the road, remember?"

"Oooooooooooooo, you so will pay for that later."

Two thirty nine. Victor's nerves were strung taught—like before a huge football game with a bunch of scouts watching and all. He never realized the consequences his friends might face due to revenge. He vowed he would still be strong for them no matter what.

"BB, take your stinky feet off my chair!" Victor exclaimed irritably.

"I'm bored!" Garfield complained. "Can't you crank some tunes or something? Ooh, do you have any games?"

"Get a life, tofubrains," Victor answered.

"Meatfart."

"Soysucker."

"Meathead."

"I'm so insulted."

"Would you two cut it out?!" Rachel snapped irked.

Both of them mumbled their apologies only to have their meat vs tofu fight resume within five minutes. Rachel sighed exasperated.

Two forty three. Kami fiddled with her purse out of sheer nerves. She couldn't imagine this was actually going to happen. But why were they late? What if they suspected something? What happened if the flight left without them? Would Mr. Anders get suspicious? Would Kori accept her for all she did? It's not Kami did anything extra special; she just tried keeping them together, like any good sibling, which she hadn't been for most of her life. Why was Mr. Anders looking at her? Would she be able to break free from his grasp, even though she had put herself into it in the first place? He was a very intimidating man and she was done being intimidated. She was done with being a bitch. She just wanted to be…someone new. A new person with a new life. Maybe she would move after this. Maybe she would find someone to settle down with and just be…free.

The clock struck three.

"Which gate were they going to again?" Terra asked as she clung to Garfield's arm.

"It's a private gate," Rachel replied stating the obvious.

"Oh, right. So how do we get in there again?"

"We give them these passes," Victor replied, showing a couple of laminated tickets.

"Oh, right. So how long?"

"When we get there," Karen replied exasperated.

"Come on, Terra, let's just go and keep quiet."

They all stared at Garfield. Had he just spoken…sensibly?

"There it is!" Karen exclaimed with joy, breaking the long silence. "Ok, let's get down to business."

Three o one. "Are you ready Robin?" Kori asked with a light in her eye.

"You have no idea," Richard replied with a glint in his own sapphire eyes. He was looking forward to this for more than one reason. He put on his shades. "Let's go."

Three o three. "Where is he?!" Kitten screamed in frustration. "The plane takes off in less than twenty minutes!!"

"He probably forgot about us," Babs replied angrily. "Typical Grayson."

"He'll be here," Bruce said confidently. "I know my ward. He loves to be fashionably late."

"Well, if you know him, why the hell isn't he here yet?" Kitten screeched.

"Ask him yourself, Kat," Xavier said airily.

"What do you mean by that you freak face?"

"He's here."

"He's not the only one," Babs said, noticing a huge entourage.

Three o four. "Kori, stay hidden for now," Richard whispered quietly. "This needs to be perfect."

"I know my part, Robin," Kori replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You need to trust me."

"I do," Richard said simply. "Let's do this. Ready gang?"

"It should be you who's asking," Garfield said confidently.

"After all, it's your ass that's gonna get kicked if this blows up," Victor added with a huge grin.

"That doesn't help, Stony."

"Couldn't help myself, Grayson. Let's go."

Three o four and fifty nine seconds. "It's about time," Bruce said annoyed beyond compare. "Must you always be so late?"

Richard grinned and it wasn't humorously. "What can I say; it's part of my charm."

"Well get your charmed butt up to the gate, we're taking off in fifteen minutes."

"Actually, there's a change of plans."

"What?!"

* * *

Oh, you all must hate me for not getting to the actual revenge! Sorry about that. I'm seeing how on edge I can put all of you. Jk, jk. Remember, I need a minimum of **388** reviews in order to post the next chapter--which will be revenge of course. But don't hate me because I can't update until the weekend. I had a day off today which was why I was able to post.

Alrighty, I look forward to hearing from you all. Still have no right to slack. And think you can figure out the secret?

Your's truly, (and forever overworked)

_moonlitsfantasy_


	35. REVENGE

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I hope you all lasted somehow.

This chapter is dedicated to SaoirseWaveglow, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Hitsugaya's lover, cartoonfire FairieAngelx3o, cartoonstar, Erifrats101, Beccaxoxo704, Royalfire14, kgnascimento, RobStar4ever, tryeh, RavenSis, and My-name-is-foxglove. You guys are absolutely amazing.

So yeah. I am requesting for a minimum of **400** reviews.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"There's been a change of plans."

"What?!"

Now the chapter you've all been waiting for...

Revenge.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Bruce and company stared at Richard aghast. "What the hell do you mean that there's been a change of plans?!" Bruce spluttered angrily.

Richard looked nonchalant. He took a step back toward his friends with a confidence that should frighten the light out of the sun. "I meant what I said. Can't you adjust your agenda?" He asked rhetorically.

Bruce's eyes narrowed angrily. Babs and Kitten were staring at him as if he grew a second head or something. Only Xavier looked nonplussed. Well that was about to change. "Listen to me young man, you're coming back to Gotham with me and while you're at it, you can fix your insolent attitude." Bruce crossed his arms and gave a look that brooked no argument.

Too bad. "No."

Bruce ground his teeth audibly. "I'm sorry, this is not something up for dispute. You will bring your bags and take this flight to Gotham."

"You heard me," Richard said unyieldingly. "No."

"Richard, I am giving you a chance, or I will force you into that plane myself."

"No. Can't you understand that? Or is your vocabulary limited to words bigger than your brain?"

"Dick, you're treading on fine line right now."

"Ok, I'll overstep it. No, I'm not coming." He crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis.

Bruce took a step back, truly shocked at his ward's attitude. "What do you mean no?"

"It means that he's staying," came a strong voice from behind a bulwark of Richard's friends. They parted to reveal a very hott looking Kori who looked cool and composed. Xavier's jaw dropped and Mr. Anders looked appalled. Kori marched forward with a strut to her movement, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Ms. Anders, what is the meaning of this?" Bruce asked, eyes flaring with anger as his self control over his temper eroded.

Kori crossed her arms and smiled viciously. "It means that he's staying. You do understand English, don't you?"

"Ms. Anders, I have put up with your insults generously, but this crosses the line—" Bruce began.

"It seems like there are a lot of lines you're drawing. How fair is that?"

"Korina, that's not a very nice thing to say to Mr. Wayne," Xavier inserted. "You should be kinder."

"Bite me."

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her from her all consuming anger. Kori smiled yet again. The smile did not reach her eyes. "You're right. Oh and Kitten?" Kitten looked up. "You're a slut." Victor, Garfield and Raven all started laughing insanely. Even Barbra started laughing hysterically.

Kitten screeched on the top of her lungs. "How DARE YOU!!!! YOU YOU YOU!!!"

"You said that already," Kori said calmly. Kori turned her cool gaze to a laughing Barbra. "You're one also, Babs."

Babs looked stunned and immediately ceased laughing.

"Korina, baby, look at me," Xavier inquired.

Kori faced Xavier and stalked over toward him sensually. Xavier watched her every step of the way and Richard's blood boiled to one thousand degrees Celsius. She leaned in close. "Go to hell." She backed up to Richard's side.

"I thought you liked me," Xavier began pathetically.

"I like that wall over there more than I like you." Kori looked thoughtful for a second. "I lied. I don't like you at all. The very idea of having to be nice to you makes me want to puke. Go to hell."

"You don't want to anger me."

"Looks like I did. Whatcha gonna do about that?"

"KORI ANDERS!" Mr. Anders shouted to silence her. "How dare you act so incredibly obnoxiously intolerably vulgar toward my colleagues!"

Kori ground her teeth. This time she yielded the floor. "And if she does?" Kami asked and Mr. Anders took a step backward, shocked at her outburst.

"Kamira Anders, what are you doing?" Mr. Anders asked horrified.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Kami replied, moving to Kori's side. "I should've never hired you those many years ago, but you knew what you were getting into, much more than I did. You took the situation and shaped it to the way you wanted it, not the way I wanted it. Then you truly hurt my sister, got me to alienate her and have a mutual hatred with and for her. But I guess that's what you do. You mold things to your liking, suiting you rather than your surroundings. Well, newsflash, I'm not your slave to boss around anymore. I'm my own person. And Kori's my sister. So she—and I—will go around dissing your colleagues you self impudent, egotistical pig. Go to hell Xavier and stop sleeping around. Being a playboy won't get you girls. But I guess it suits you. Shows you an insolent pea brain anyways." Xavier looked utterly flabbergasted. It looked like someone had just pulled a rug from beneath his feet and he had no idea what had happened until he hit the ground. Kami turned to Kitten and Barbra. "Stay away from Richard. He's taken. By my sister." Kami turned toward Bruce, while Kitten and Barbra glared furiously at Kami, Kori, Richard and company. "Brucey, no one wants you here; you might as well make yourself useful and skit. Oh and I'm moving out."

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce asked fists clenched.

"It means leave," Richard took up smoothly. "I'm sick of being your pawn; something you can fool around with and leash when you want to. I'm my own person and I'm not tied to you anyway. You're not my father. You're just a rich boy that seems to love tweaking his ward. Well, I'm not going for it anymore, Bruce. I'm old enough to be a legal adult and that means I don't have any ties toward you anymore. But you seem to want to keep it up. Well, guess what? I'm not falling for it. Go to hell and take your friends with you. And leave me and my girlfriend and my best friends in peace." Richard wrapped a possessive arm around Kori's waist. Kori smirked.

"You bitch!" Kitten screamed, no dignity left. She clawed for Kori's throat, but Kori agilely moved out of her grasp. That probably had something to do with Richard's arm around her waist.

"You think you can steal Richard with all your dignity intact?" Barbra asked furiously. "You think you're all that? Well, reality check, you're not. Just wait. You'll pay so bad."

"Not half as bad as your public humiliation," Kori snapped. "What was it you said to the press? Was it something along the lines of 'oh, me and Richey-poo are back together now; be sure to wave to us when we return to Gotham; he's got a proposal ring'." Kori rolled her eyes. "You're sad. It's kind of pathetic how desperate you are. Don't have any guys flinging themselves at your feet? I think I know the answer to that. No and it's because you're self deluded." Barbra spluttered, beyond furious.

"Speaking of ring," Richard began and pulled out a box. Everyone gasped, Kori and Bruce included. Richard turned to Kori with a look of one who's in love. He took her hand gently. "I know we're really young and all, so this isn't a proposal, but it's a promise ring. Would you accept it?"

Koti smiled joyously despite the situation. She nodded, emerald eyes shining full of wonder and joy at Richard. "Yes."

Richard grinned at her and opened the box. It revealed a ring of true splendor. Instead of just a plain silver band, it had engravings of stars all along the band, with small emerald jewels encrusted into the band. It was magnificent. Richard removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto Kori's finger. Then he turned toward Bruce. "All the more reason to stay. I can't ditch a prior commitment, now can I?" It was words that Bruce had told him many years ago, words that Richard threw right back in his face.

_Bruce was heading out the door as little Richard ran up to him. _

"_Where are you going?" asked little Richard._

"_Out."_

"_But you promised to take me to the theater today."_

_Bruce shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't today, kiddo. I have a prior commitment; I can't ditch that or I'd look really bad."_

"_Oh," replied a downhearted little Richard. _

"It would look really bad," Richard concluded with a mocking smile.

Bruce looked like he was about to explode. Or implode. But then he did the strangest thing ever. He turned resigned. "Is this what you want?"

"What?" asked everyone else, utterly confused.

Bruce shrugged. "Is this what you want?"

"What do you think?" Richard asked rhetorically. Kori clung to Richard as she glared at Bruce.

"Fine, I yield."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kitten and Barbra simultaneously. Bruce turned toward them and muttered something to them, which immediately shut them up, causing them to look unusually content.

"Yes, I yield. Congradulations, Ms. Anders."

"It's Kori And'yr."

"My apologies. I bow out. Come now, Ms. Moth, Ms. Gordon and Xavier. It looks like we're unwelcome."

"Took you long enough," Kori muttered.

"You're so screwed," Kitten said with sadistic glee.

"We'll get you when you least expect it," Barbra added airily over her shoulder.

Kori decided to use a little magic of her own and allowed her eyes to glow an angry green, causing the girls to shrink into themselves and run along.

Mr. Anders grumbled. "Kamira Anders, what is the meaning of this?"

"I said what I meant and I'm moving out," Kami replied. "You're a manipulator and I can't be around you anymore. And you abuse people."

"So do you."

"Not anymore. I don't want to treat people like trash anymore."

"You don't have anywhere to live."

"Again you're wrong. I have somewhere to live and it's far away from you. I have money and all as well. You have no claims on me anymore."

"But you're a murderer."

"So are you. You don't have any holds on me anymore. You can't call me in as a higher of a murderer when you yourself dabble in that atrocity weekly. Admit it, you got nothing on me."

"You will regret this decision."

"On the contrary, I think I'm already liking it very much. Good bye." Kami turned on her heel and stalked off leaving a spluttering Mr. Anders behind. Mr. Anders cast everyone glares and stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving Kori, Richard, Victor, Garfield and Rachel.

Kori turned toward her friends. "Guys, I think we did it."

"How does revenge feel?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if you count the fact that one, Bruce's plane is scheduled to land in Ice City instead of Gotham," Richard began.

"And the fact that Kitten and Babs have total humiliation when they have to deal with the press," Kori added. "And that Xavier is a rejected playboy, all things considered, I think things worked out."

"I missed this part," Richard said slyly.

"What part?" Kori asked as she turned toward him.

"The part when I get kissed after giving you that damned expensive promise ring."

"Oh, you mean this kiss?" Kori asked as she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

Richard smiled as they parted. "Wait, which kiss?"

Kori gave him a look and kissed him again.

"Get a room," Victor said with a grin.

"I think I like my ring," Kori said finally.

"I think I like you," Richard stated with a grin.

"I think I love you," Kori countered, head held high.

Richard wrinkled his nose at her and then leaned forward with another kiss.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. I want a minimum of **400.** On top of that, I think there's either one more chapter and an epilogue, but I might make a sequal, but that's up to all of you. 

And yes, you were all right; the names of the two possible stories I might post are: The Greatest Stunt of All and My Alien Invades. I'll give you guys a sneak peak next post., which might come tomorrow and might come at the end of next week. It'll most likely be at the end of next week, so sorry about that.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	36. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hey Guys! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I blame it on the stress of school work and we had tech week so we were craming in last minute rehearsals and such. Anyways, I hope you all managed somehow and won't totally hurt me. I feel horrible about not updating asap, but at least I didn't leave you all with a cliffy.** And I have important stuff at the end I need you all to read**.

Anyways...

This chapter is dedicated to Eve Royal, kgnascimento, FairieAngelx3o, My-name-is-foxglove, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Hitsugaya's lover, SaoirseWaveglow, skye668, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, larklover, Beccaxoxo704, Royalfire14, RavenSis, RobStar4ever and eternily-yours. You guys are absolutely amazingly wonderful.

Enjoy the epilogue.

* * *

And now...

(please don't hurt me)

We come to a close of this wonderful tale...

(or do we?)

And we reach...

The Epilogue!

Enjoy.

The light streamed through the closed curtain as the sun began to set. Six friends sat comfortably next to each other as they finished watching a movie. Kori was leaning on Richard's chest, while his arm was wrapped around her waist. Raven sat on a loveseat with a book in her hand, but that didn't stop her from glancing up at the screen time and time again. Victor was being ultra generous as he sat respectfully next to his girlfriend, Bee, who sat between Victor and Garfield to stop their bickering. It magically worked, but that might be due to the fact that Victor had fallen asleep, with his tongue lolling to one side. Garfield was utterly wrapped up in the movie that he almost cried when it ended.

Kori glanced out the window and saw the wonderful rays of the setting sun peeking through the curtains. "Does anyone want to open up the curtains? It looks beautiful outside."

"I'll do it!" Garfield cried as he bolted from his seat and yanked the curtains apart, revealing a magnificent view of Jump City. "Ooo, pretty."

"Unlike your face," grumbled a waking Victor.

"Shut up, botbrains," Garfield snapped.

"I could if it weren't for the stench of your tofudung."

"Peabot."

"Slimeater."

"Meathead."

"Barfbrains."

Kori chuckled at their ongoing argument. It was a wonder how they all became friends. Part of it had been due to her formidable reputation where Victor had tried to warn Richard away from her, which produced quite an opposite effect. Victor was also dating Bee which was how she tied into this whole mess. She and Raven had been friends ever since she had chosen to volunteer at the zoo, both having a cynical outlook on life. Raven and Garfield had been friends a little after that but had kept it on a down low, in fear of Kori and her cynicism. Richard had fallen for Kori because of who she was on the inside, not her façade on the outside. He had wanted to bring out the wonderful person she was and, Kori had to admit it, he pretty much succeeded. But he did more than succeed. He had won her heart in return. He'd shown her there was more to life than just hating it and she loved him for that. Which brought her to stare at her promise ring yet again. It had so much thought put into it; she hadn't noticed it the first time she had put on the promise ring, but a flame was engraved on the inside of the ring as stars were on the outside. It was a reflection of who she had been, and maybe who she was again. She was Starfire. Stars and Fire. And then he had added emeralds, claiming her eyes looked similar to their majestic magnificence. Richard had this ring made specially for her and all because he loved her. He always had loved her, even in their moments of doubt. And she had loved him once she had given him a chance.

And even Ginger had seen that he was an amazing guy and had told her to keep him. Funny that a cheetah was what had made up her mind about Robin. Right now, Ginger was temporarily housed in a zoo just outside Jump and would be officially housed in the jungle within the month. Arrangements had to be made before dumping her into the wild and Kori had to give her dear friend directions on how to survive.

Back to Robin. He was so good to her, she didn't know what she did to deserve him. She had never been nice to anyone before him once the murder of her parents occurred. But there he had been, with open arms and unending patience that made Kori feel honored that he would spend so much time just with her, for her, to prove she was a good person inside. Yes, they definitely had their ups and downs, but what was life without that?

"Have you heard from Kami?" Richard asked, breaking her reverie.

"All I know is she's definitely moved out of Mr. Anders' home and is currently relocating," Kori replied sadly. She had no idea what she was to do with this new side of her sister. Yes, Kami had been trying to prove that she really had had a change of heart a while ago, but Kori had shut her out like she had with the rest of the world. After all, it had been Kami who had wrought her downfall and everything, but Kami had truly reformed. And Kori had no idea what to think about that. "She said she'll contact us once she's sure everything's set and Anders isn't still trying to track her."

"That might take years," Richard said thoughtfully.

"I may need that long to figure out what to think about her," Kori replied in full sincerity.

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" Garfield piped in.

"Do you think I'm a saint who'll forgive my sister for destroying my life?" Kori asked rhetorically.

"Maybe it took away your parents, but would you have ever met us otherwise?" Garfield asked wisely.

Everyone gaped at him. This had to be one of the few sensible things he ever said.

"What?" Garfield whined. "Why are you all staring at me?!"

"You said something smart," Raven replied.

Garfield glared at her. "I do have brains, you know."

"No, I didn't," Victor replied automatically.

That started up an argument between Victor and Garfield yet again. At least it did until Bee put her foot down.

"Will you two stop!" She shouted at them, causing the two boys to shrink into themselves. "Much better. As you were saying, Kor."

Kori chuckled. "Nah, it's chill. I didn't really have a thought."

"But Garfield actually said something sensible," Bee pointed out and then turned to Garfield who looked like he was about to say something that Bee didn't want to hear. "And you stay quiet." It was in a tone that brooked no argument. Garfield subsided and Bee turned back to Kori. "But seriously, girl, if you hadn't had that happen, would we all be friends and would have the man of your dreams right beside you?"

Kori sat still for a moment, pondering. Would she have ever met Richard? Or would she have found someone else to take his place? Would she have ever loved anyone as strong as she loved her friends? Or would she still have a bond with her family? "I don't know. Probably not, since I had been happy, or at least content, on Tameran."

"Would you trade all your experiences to go back and have your parents back?" Rachel asked sincerely.

"Would it mean giving up all of you guys?" Kori asked, thinking hard.

"Probably," Rachel replied bluntly. "'Cause you wouldn't have met us on Tameran. We're from Earth, remember? We aren't from other planets."

Kori sat still and even Richard pulled away from her to watch her and hear her answer. "To be completely honest, I don't know. It would have been nice to have my parents by my side, but then I wouldn't have you guys. And you guys mean the world to me. And I love you all dearly."

"Would we have meant so much if you had your parents by your side?" Richard persisted.

Kori shrugged. "I don't know; probably. I would have loved to have my parents by my side so they could tell you how wonderful you are. And all of you as well. And you're all special to me. So even if I did have them, I would still love you all."

"Aw, shucks, you're getting to sappy," Victor said with humor.

"Shut up," Bee snapped. "You're totally killing the mood."

"Yep, that's me. Give me a sawknife and I'll saw right through any sappiness."

"What did I do to end up going out with an insensible jerk like yourself?"

"You fell in love with me and I fell right back," Victor replied simply. "I can be sappy if I want to, but I'd rather not."

"In your own words," Rachel began. "You're getting sappy."

"Shut up," Victor snapped at her with good humor.

"I'm just giving a good quote I heard from a friend," Rachel replied with a slight smile.

"So are we ready to face the world?" Garfield asked, totally in the right place.

Everyone grinned. "Together," Richard said.

"Together," Kori echoed. "I think I like the sound of that."

**TTTTT**

"Hello?" came a voice through a phone. "This is Bruce Wayne; is Haydee Viana there?"

"Yes, speaking. What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I have a certain issue regarding a previous volunteer of yours I would like to bring to your attention."

"If you mean to bring her down, I'm right there with you. I have a thing I am not satisfied with and it has to do with payback for her."

"Oh, I think we're on the same page. But first I must mention who our co-conspirators are: Barbra Gordon, Kitten Moth and Xavier Redd. Would you like me to schedule a flight for you to meet us in Gotham?"

Haydee Viana grinned. "You read my mind, Mr. Wayne. And I have a dear friend with me. It's Mr. Jonathan Anders."

"I like how you work, Ms. Viana. I think we shall get along quite well."

"Oh and my boyfriend would probably be useful to our cause."

"My I inquire on his name?"

"Slade Wilson."

* * *

You totally weren't expecting that, were you? Now, I totally set this story up for a sequal. It is called "Snap Back to Reality" and will be out very soon. And I had a question for you all. I don't know which story to start first: "The Greatest Trick of All" or "My Alien Invades". I'll give a synopsis of both and you guys vote. 

The Greatest Trick of All--Richard Grayson wants to emulate and eventually be the greatest trickster of all time. He has to perform the greatest trick of all: the murder of his own family. Oh yeah, and Kori Anders is an assassin. RobXStar (A/N: definitely out of the typical sterotype.)

OR

My Alien Invades--A spaceships hits the planet earth. Richard Grayson, formidable CIA agent is sent to investigate and perhaps prevent an alien from invading. Little does he know, the alien invades his own heart. But of course she has a baggage of her own enemies after her.

VOTE AND I'LL POST ONE OF THESE STORIES!!!!

And just because I finished this doesn't mean you guys have the right to stop **review**ing. So review, review, and did I mention review?-- and I'll be happy forever.

I know, I'm sad this story is coming to a close, but at least there's a sequal. You all are amazing!

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


End file.
